Dragon's den
by panchat
Summary: Draco finds out about his ancestry and the important part he must play in the upcoming war. weather he is friend, foe or lover is entirely up to Granger and weather or not she is ready for her part in the profecy of blood as the new Queen of Dragons.
1. Truth revealed

Dragon's Den

Chapter 1

Truth revealed

"My life has ended" Draco simply stated as his best mate Blaise stumbled out of the fire place.

"Really, that's a bit extremist, even for you don't you think" he said dusting his clothes on the expensive Persian rug of the living room.

"No I think I hit the mark this time, the end of the world is the next step up right now" He mumbled vanquishing the soot and ash off the floor.

"Really Draco, what was so important that it could not wait till morning?"

Draco just glared at Blaise for a moment before turning his back on him and going up to his room, Blaise trailing behind curiously.

"Father finally explained the dreams I have been having, said it was normal"

"What could be normal about dreaming of jumping off roof tops and flying without a broom?" Blaise asked amused. "As I remember it your last dream was of you running in the forest chasing dears, tearing them limb from bloody limb and then eating their insides"

Draco cringed slightly at the memory. The worst part was that when he had woken up he had the fiercest craving for dear meat.

"Yeah well, father said we weren't really human…"

"Oh really? So what are you some kind of demon?" Blaise said laughing apparently thinking this was some kind of joke.

"Dragon actually" Draco said, looking offended.

Blaise just sat there, looking at Draco speechless.

"Please say something before I obliterate your memory and pretend I never had this conversation" Draco all but begged.

"You're not joking are you" it was more of a statement then a question. "I thought Malfoy's where purebloods!"

"We are! It's just that the first Malfoy was a woman, and from what my Father says she fell in love with a dragon and birthed the first son"

"How can that be even theoretically possible? Have you ever heard about the birds and the bees? It's physically impossible for a dragon and a human to do… that!" Blaise scoffed.

"I researched it, originally there where 2 kinds of dragons, the big stupid animal ones that we have today and the metallic dragons that went into hiding"

"Huh?"

"Evolution you idiot, Muggles VS wizards, dumb dragons VS metallic dragons, do try to keep up."

"Oh"

"Anyway, apparently there where 8 or 9 different types of these metal dragons"

"And you're the descendant of witch one?" Blaise asked now fascinated by what his friend was saying.

"Silver and Blue apparently, that's why my eyes are like this."

"But your dad has silver eyes… Oh you're kidding!"

"Yeah, mother's the descendant of a blue dragon." Draco breathed out.

"That still doesn't explain the life ending crisis or even how it can be physically possible for a dragon to have sex with a human."

"Metallic dragons have vast knowledge of magic even more powerful then wizard magic, it allows them to shape shift, and my life is now at an end because by the time my next birthday comes around I won't be me anymore"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked in alarm.

"Remember when I told you Mother and Father 'fell in love' in their last year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah"

"They didn't fall in love, they imprinted on each other" Draco growled.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning by the time my school year is up I'll have a mate that will not be of my choosing, i'll have magical abilities that surpass even my wildest dreams, my senses will be so sharp i'll be able to hear a pin drop in the great hall during diner and i'll be able to turn into a fire breathing 24 feet dragon or even just waltz around with wings on my back."

"shit" Blaise said passing his hand threw his black locks.

"i can already feel the changes" Draco sighed.

"like what?"

"My back hurts and i always feel restless, Father says it will pass when i move out, something about territory and being mature enough to fight for my own home. Says it's my mothers side of my Blood that makes me act like that."

"Because you're just aching to be all warm and fluffy with everyone!" Blaise laughed but abruptly stopped when Draco did not join in."your kidding!"

"Father is silver remember."

"So?"

"So silver Dragons are known for their kindness and good humor, Blue dragons are actually quite vain and apparently very territorial"

"you really are doomed" Blaise sighed, only the inner circle of the Malfoy's knew how generous Lucius could be.

Draco was too tired and stressed to tell Blaise the whole story, that there was much more at stake then just a puberty gone bad. Reluctantly Draco let Blaise go back home and retired to his own bed, with dreams of flying, hunting and his future unowned mate.

* * *

This is the first chapter, i'm trying to test the water for this story, so if i don't get any reviews then i'll just delete this fic and move on. i already have most of the plot planned out but i really need to know if you guys like this or not. 


	2. I smell you

OMG I never expected so many reviews for a first chapter lol.

Thank you to: MoonStarRose, ginsensu, Pagan-rogue88, Chrystal Slara, Nymphie07, julieann17, Darkness-Lightness, JNF247ATS, eoreos and 0-Jackie-0 for adding me to your alerts. Big hugs and lots of cookies XD

thank you eoreos and julieann17 for adding me to your author alert. HUGE hug

Ginsensu: thankies I hope I can keep you interested XD.

Angelina: lol I won't delete it, thankies for the encouragement.

evillizzy89: Plz don't hate me o.o here's the chapter lol

Chrystal Slara : thankies

Nymphie07: happy to hear it lol. Dreaming of blood and intestines is cute lol!

eoreos: Thanks here's the chapter lol enjoy!

Darkness-Lightness: indeed, the only other story that remotely resembles this idea is a spin off of Twilight.

julieann17: XD here it is! 

MoonStarRose: thankies with 9 reviews and 10 alerts for my first chapter I'm quite amazed o.o

Dragon's Den

Chapter 2

I smell you

Hermione woke up with a start that morning as her pet cat jumped up and meowed loudly for food. She heard Ron Grumble and grab a pillow to hit the cat clear out of the bed but ended up missing and hitting Harry instead who woke up swearing.

"Shut up the lot of you!" Ginny grumbled putting her head under the pillow.

Hermione giggled and crawled out the muggle tent followed by her cat and happily started her day, getting the fire started in the pit to get everyone's breakfast.

She had managed to persuade her friends to try muggle camping and Ron had spent the entire weekend complaining on how it was so much easer to do things the wizard way and how muggles where stupid. That of course triggered a verbal fighting match where Ginny just rubbed her temples and Harry tried to get Hermione and Ron to calm down. Hermione had learned that, though Ron was her Friend he was definitely not boyfriend material.

The others slowly started to wander out of the small tent as the smell of eggs, bacon and toast wafted threw the air.

After breakfast they packed their belonging and apparated back to the burrow where Molly was already gathering their things to go get school supplies in the alley as they did every year. Hermione had got the position of head girl but graciously refused the position, saying she would have enough on her plate with trying to get good marks in her Newts so she did not want more responsibility.

"You have a good weekend kids?" Arthur called from his seat on the kitchen chair

"most of it was exiting, but I'm sad to say you almost lost a son" Ginny laughed as she dragged her bag threw the door as Ron grumbled something about muggles making life harder then it needed to be.

"Well in any case go get your stuff ready, were leaving for diagon alley in an hour" Molly called from up the stairs.

Hermione and Ginny left the boys in the kitchen as they climbed the stairs to their room to gather the rest of their things.

"So Ginny, What's the news with Harry huh?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny squeaked going bright red.

"Come on spill, I've never seen the two of you so cozy, and I've never seen you act so playful either" Hermione had waited to get the weasley girl alone all weekend to try and get the info out of her best friend.

"please don't make me" Ginny whimpered but at Hermione's insisting gaze she finally gave in "I finally got up the nerve to tell him how I felt and I kissed him, lets just say he was too stunned to say no and then after that we decided to give it a shot. By the way, is that a new perfume because you smelled really good all weekend"

"Ginny you know very well I don't wear perfume, hand me my bottomless bag over there please"

Ginny went over to fetch the bag.

"Did you get those weird dreams again?" Hermione asked.

"Nope they stopped over the weekend, thank Merlin! There's only so much I can take. Now if only my body could stop hurting at night I'll be fine."

"Hmm, I tried reading on it and I can't find anything. Are you sure about not talking to your dad or mum about this?"

"Absolutely sure, the last thing I need them to know is that I dream about wild sex with Harry, soaring over rocky cliffs and eating scorpions and snakes" Ginny said blushing furiously.

"Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea not to tell Molly and Arthur, I can already imagine the heart attacks at knowing their darling little girl had dirty thoughts" Hermione said laughing and Ginny threw her a sock as her face blushed crimson.

"So what do I smell like wonder nose?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Hmm, it depends on your mood I guess. When you and Ron where fighting you smelled like fire, When your happy you smell like vanilla and when your flustered like right now you sort of smell like Cherry's" Ginny laughed.

Hermione reddened in embarrassment "what!? I am not edible"

Ginny laughed harder "you smell like candy floss right now" then Hermione glared at her "make that burnt candy floss"

"That's it, you asked for it Missy"

* * *

The boys who had by then gone up to their room and where also having a similar conversation about Ginny and Harry's relationship jumped up in fright as they herd a scream followed by a crash and a thud. Both boys bolted for the door and into the girl's room to find Ginny helpless on the floor as Hermione tickled her mercilessly. 

"Say it!" Hermione growled out.

"Uncle! Uncle you bloody cherry cheese cake delight AAAhhhh uncle!" Ginny pleaded breathlessly.

"What are you girls doing?" Harry asked smiling at the scene the girls where causing.

"Discussing how edible Hermione smells" Ginny smiled cheekily. "Ow!"

Ginny looked at Hermione pouting as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Hermione is edible..." Ron repeated slowly.

The girl in question blushed at the double meaning of Ron's words and Ginny snickered at Hermione and mouthed 'cherry' as Harry helped her to her feet.

"Are you kids ready yet" Arthur called from down the stairs.

"Yeah almost" Ginny called back running out before Hermione could get her hands on the red head.

They all picked the last of their suitcases and trunks before heading out to diagon alley.

* * *

Draco was dead bored, he had done his first dragon thing that morning, eat. and boy did he eat. His parents where not surprised and just ordered the house elf's to make as much food as Draco wanted to have and he had ended up eating 7 helpings of breakfast foods. And he was still hungry for more by the time they left to get Draco's school things. 

"When will this stop Father, i just ate the equivalent of a cow and i'm still starving" he complained.

Lucius just laughed softly as Narcissa stiffened slightly at her mates thoughts.

"don't you dare think that, he gets it from you not me" she sniffed going threw the fire place to diagon alley.

"Don't worry, it will calm down soon enough. When your body will start the changes you'll start being less and less hungry"

"why am i eating like theres no tomorrow anyway?"

"your body is trying to store as much energy in preparation to your change and your hunt to find your better half. Also possibly to fight for her, you know. normal male stuff" Lucius chuckled as he too entered the fire place.

"normal male stuff?" Draco growled out at his fathers disappearing form. "whats so bloody normal about this!"

when Draco finally went threw the fire place and stumbled over the threshold but caught himself before crashing into his parents. He too froze as a delicious and alluring smell caught his sensitive nose. He felt his body start to tremble in excitement and he felt an overwhelming urge to start hunting for the person with the alluring smell of vanilla.

"it can't be" Narcissa breathed as she looked to Lucius in amazement.

Lucius was looking down at Draco who had by now started staring at one person in the room then at another, trying to find the one he wanted.

"She's here." Lucius finally smirked."can't you feel her Narcissa"

The woman only nodded and her gaze dropped to Draco who had changed, his eyes where glowing bright Silvery blue as he searched the room.

"she's not here," he finally growled out trying to pass between his parents to run after the mystery girl.

"calm down boy" Lucius hissed keeping his hand on Draco's arm." you've just imprinted on a very unlikely candidate"

"who?" Draco growled.

"Hermione Granger i believe her name is" Narcissa spoke softly still breathing in deeply "she's happy about something"

Draco had frozen when he herd his mothers words, Granger? He had imprinted on the mudblood!

"I imprinted on the mudblood?!" Draco asked disbelief coloring his words.

"yes, and it also looks like the weasley girl's blood woke up too, she smells like stone and pheromones" Lucius smiled.

"don't call your future mate with such words Draco" Narcissa chastised.

"i can't believe i'm hearing this!" Draco Growled out as he made his way to the stone wall behind the leaky cauldron." why are you both defending that insufferable know it all anyway!" just as Lucius and Narcissa's heads snapped in the same direction."are you even listening to me?"

"Draco, remember the prophecy we told you about?" Lucius finally said after a time.

"what about it"

"Dragons are coming back because they are attracted to the queens smell. we become hyper aware of her every mood and desire when were close enough."

"so, what does this have to do with Granger?"

Narcissa smiled toothily " she's angry with the weasley girl"

Draco looked at his mother with disbelief written all over his face. " so not only have i imprinted with Granger but she also happens to be the one the prophecy's predicted? Bahamut's chosen one?"

Lucius just nodded and tapped the appropriate bricks for the archway to appear.

"... i want her" Draco suddenly said stepping into the alley his eyes searching for her as he caught a whiff of her smell.

" i know Draco, but please try to control yourself, we can't afford to make a scene" Lucius ordered." If you do something rash the Weasley girl will fight you without a second thought to protect her family"

"why did she wake up and not the others?" Draco asked, desperately trying to keep his mind busy.

"it depends on the origins of the dragon ancestor, the Malfoy's descend of Silver, the Blacks have many origins but the strongest blood is the blue, as for the weasley's, theirs is the copper. All the oldest pure blooded families have dragon origins. The Potter's use to be the Bronze. Anyway, In every family only one of the 2 sexes have the ability to awaken the blood, the copper can only be awaken by the women of the family, and since there has not been a single woman in that lineage for many generations they lost the knowledge, poor girl must not know what is happening to her. The same can be said of the Bronze and the Gold but they have also only had male descendant's for generations. On the other hand the Blue, the White and the red can be awoken by any of the two sexes on the condition they are the first born child of the couple and the blood be consentrated enaugh.

(A/N: i don't know if Narcissa is the first born but lets just say she is)

" but those are minor dragons, their not metallic"

"thats why it's not as restricted Draco, the other metal dragon blood, the silver and the brass, can only be awoken by the males of the family."

Draco walked and tried to digest this new information and found that he finally had one up on Harry 'i have a Hero complex' Potter.

He smirked, pleased with this before he froze again.

"She's in there" he breathed as he looked at the book store.

"And apparently slightly worried and frightened" Narcissa added lightly.

I took a deep breath and walked into the book shop hoping i was not going to humiliate myself.

* * *

They all stumble out of the fireplace and braught their bags up to their respective rooms where they would spend the night. Ginny and Hermione immediately left to get their stuff on their own, not wanting any guys in their shopping spree. 

Hermione laughed as Ginny stumbled on the last step but quickly caught herself before she crashed on the floor.

"not funny" Ginny hissed.

" yes it was, you should have seen Harry's face when you gave him a perfect view of your panties for a brief moment"

"Come on lets go before i do something else!"

Hermione laughed as Ginny all but carried her out of the place. They took their time window shopping and Hermione caught the eye of a fortune teller.

"Oh, Hermione lets ask her our fortune please!" Ginny asked in a rush as she dragged Hermione to the table.

"your not serious! i don't even believe in the fortune cookie crap Ginny you know that"

"please, for me!" she said pulling off the puppy look.

"oh fine" she sighed as they came up to the table.

Ginny put 2 galleons on the table and the woman smiled at Hermione as she handed the young girl the cards with her left hand.

"please mix the cards until you are satisfied and then hand them to me"

Hermione executed herself and handed the cards back, The tarot reader took the cards back with her left hand again and spread them out like a fan.

"please take 7 cards and place it face down on the table in the order of your choosing."

Hermione again followed the womans directions feeling incredibly stupid.

The woman turned the first card to reveal the hang man.

"dear this is the card of the past and present, your held back by what others around you think, either by fear or loyalty to these people. i'm sensing a great distress with one particular friend. Perhaps you should consider breaking free of these ropes." The woman turned the second card and froze " The death, the card of your immediate future-"

"Great i'm going to die tomorrow" Hermione scoffed. "Sorry" Hermione added at the stare the woman was giving her.

"As i was saying, The death marks the end of your current way of life and the beginning of something new. you will be breaking free of your current bonds very soon. a destiny that must be fulfilled." she said comparing the first card with the second before turning over the third "The house of god, Many challenges on the way, some of them important others may seem benign but take heed on the decisions you will take" she turned the fourth and fifth cards over "the strength and the justice, you will need to choose wisely and whey your decisions and have the strength to follow threw with them, my my such a dangerous path you have."

"yeah, High school is pretty dangerous stuff" Hermione answered trying desperately not to laugh at the fortune teller.

"the sixth and seventh cards" She continued ignoring the interruption " the stars and the lovers, hope shines threw this dark path for you in the form of a lover and many friends, remember that when the darkest hour comes you will never be truly alone, Bahamut always watches over you precious queen and so do your loyal subjects-"

"OK i think i heard enough thank you for predicting my impending doom" Hermione said cutting short the divination and jumping to her feet.

honestly the woman went from slightly insane to complete psychopath, she was no more credible then professor Trelawney.

"when the blood of the Innocent spill over the hands of the tainted the queen shall come. Blessed child of the Dragon god Bahamut she will have the power to help the chosen one defeat the lord that must not be named. Dragon blood will sing for her when she will step up to the throne. House of copper will protect, House of the silver will love, house of the Bronze will lead the greatest queen to war. So must the daughter of bahamut be, now and for ever protectors of the innocent blood of the great houses of Dragons"

Hermione looked at the woman and could not decide if she should burst out laughing or run away screaming. Finally Ginny tugged her along to the Book store

* * *

Draco was the first in the store and he immediately spotted her at one of the tables, he inhaled deeply surprised at how calm he suddenly was but then he caught another smell, the smell of stone, his eyes shot to the weasley girl who was looking at him with surprised blue eyes that soon turned to a guarded expression, her bright flame hair seemed to glow in the candlelight but it was nothing to the appealing sight of his chosen. 

Draco was about to walk over to talk to Granger but was stopped by Narcissa. She dragged her son to the second story of the book store so they could watch without risking anything with Ginny. once Draco was on the second floor Lucius carefully approached the girls with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good evening miss Granger, Miss Weasley" Lucius greeted pleasantly extending his gloved hand to first Hermione who shook it unsure and then to Ginny who returned it politely.

"Good evening Mr.Malfoy" Hermione replied trying to be pleasant yet still on her guards.

"i hear you where chosen to be head girl this year miss.Granger"

" yes but i refused it, too much on my plate already with Newts. Only so much i can do"

"indeed, I was curious of something but can't seem to find the right section Miss weasley and i was wondering if you could point me in the right direction" Lucius continued conversationally.

"Depends on what you're looking for i suppose" Ginny replied wearily.

Draco was observing the scene from the second floor leaning on the railings and found he was greedily smelling the air for her perfume trying to memorize every single one of the smells and try to match it up with an emotion. Narcissa was also watching the exchange but kept an eye on Draco to make sure he was not tempted to do anything rash.

" i was wondering if you may have an idea where they keep this blasted book: Celestial, Metallic and minor Dragons by Magdally Proans" Lucius watched as Hermione suddenly became interested and he smiled politely as he waited for an answer.

"no i'm sorry Mr.Malfoy. i'm afraid i've never heard of it" Ginny said after thinking.

"Pity, Well in any case. Thank you for your time" Lucius was about to turn and leave when someone came from behind Hermione and wrenched her away from Lucius.

"What do you think you're doing snake?" Ron hissed at the head of the Malfoy house.

Hermione yelped out in fright and slight pain at the sudden jolt and then several things happened at the same time with such speed Ron had missed it, but as dizzying as it was Hermione caught every single action with terrifying clarity.

Ginny had Whirled around, her normally blue eyes had turned into molten lava for a brief second as she assessed the threat but calmed immediately when she realized it was her brother. Lucius's eyes had burned silver and it was as if his skin had somehow started to turn a dark silver, his teeth had also changed, sharpened, but that had also been swiftly changed. Then there was Narcissa, She had jumped on Draco with such speed it was as if she had been put under a strobe light, and Draco.

Draco's eyes had turned to pools of silvery blue as he glared at Ron, every muscle in his body where wound up trying to struggle against his mothers grip to rip Ron apart, He had snarled too, a terrifying sound that was only matched by how sharp his teeth had become.

'Narcissa get him out now!'

'I'm trying Lucius but he's so strong!'

And then just as fast as it all happened the spectators on the balcony had vanished out of thin air it seemed.

Hermione was breathing hard, trying to find a rational explanation for what she had just witnessed.

"Ron what's wrong with you! this is uncalled for!" Ginny hissed.

"How can you say that, this is Lucius Malfoy!" Ron growled back as if that explained everything.

"Ron stand down" Hermione breathed still a Little shaken.

"What?!"

"Ronald Weasley Mr. Malfoy has been kind and pleasantplease don't act like an ogre" Hermione said in a reproachfully voice.

"what have you done to them you snake!" Ron hissed back at Lucius.

"i'm terribly sorry" Hermione apologized for Ron.

"What! Have the both of you gone mental or something?"

"it's quite alright miss, Granger. We can't all be as noble as you" Lucius said inclining his head lightly.

"Oh gag me with a spoon your just as bad as ferret face"

"Ron thats enough! i did not need you to come to my rescue when clearly there was nothing to be rescued from! now please take your prejudice, testosterone driven ass outside so you can calm down"

Ron just stared at her before stalking outside slamming the book store door on the way out.

The hanged man: your held back by what others around you think, either by fear or loyalty to these people. i'm sensing a great distress with one particular friend. Perhaps you should consider breaking free of these ropes.

without realizing it, Hermione had set the weals of her destiny in motion.

house of Copper protect, house of Silver love, House of Bronze lead.

* * *

The button calls Review! 

love ya all!


	3. Authors note, Dragon 101

Authors notes on the story

Dragon 101

In the reviews there where people saying that some of the info was not quite clear. So I decided to post some basic information on the different kinds of dragons and explain what we have learned thus far. I keep dropping hints in the story but I thought this would be much easer and fun.

The dragons in general:

When Lucius goes up to Hermione and Ginny to ask for the book he is actually providing a means for the girls to understand what's going on. As the title of the book suggests there are 3 types of higher Dragons, 4 total if you count the stupid dragons (EX: Norbert that used to be Hagrid's pet) the higher dragons are divided in three classes:

Celestial: Bahamut the dragon god is the only dragon that can be places here.

Metallic: in order of strength, Gold, Silver, Bronze, Copper, Brass.

Minor: these are the dragons that are not as strong as the metallic but have managed to keep their magic and wit intact. Blue, Red, Green, black and white. White is the less intelligent and the most primal of the minor dragons, you could say he is a step up from the normal every day dragons.

When I decided this fic I asked myself where humans could have obtained the possibility of magic. I thought it would be fun if Dragons where actually the founders of the pure blooded society. The stronger the wizard, ex: Dumbledore. The more potent the dragon blood in him. In reverse, squibs like Filch would have 0 dragon blood within him. Muggleborns like Hermione would be descendants of magic born that have a stronger concentration of the Dragon blood within them that was presumed lost or highly diluted along the way.

When I spoke of the houses in chapter 2 Lucius tried to explain that each family descended of one or more dragons. And that the only way to awaken the blood is to be of a specific sex and or posses certain qualities.

For the metallic dragons you have to be a specific sex, this is directly relevant to the child the human birthed after being impregnated by the dragon.(in chapter one Draco talks about the first son, there was a reason for that )

Gold dragon blood can only be awoken by women but the lineage is presumably lost because the dragon blood is so diluted it is barely traceable.

Silver dragon blood can only be awoken by men. The house that was created was the Malfoy's. Because Draco is a descendant of 2 dragons, blue and silver his children will have the possibility of either being both if the first born is male, or blue if the first born is female.

Bronze dragon blood can only be awoken by woman. The house that was created was the Potter. If Harry where to have a girl then she would be able to become a dragon child.

Copper dragon blood can only be awoken by woman, the Weasley house was born and the knowledge, as Lucius explains to Draco, was lost because there have only been male descendants for generations, Ginny is the first woman born in that family in a long time.

Brass dragon blood can only be awoken by male descendants. This blood line is also presumed lost because of dilution. The house it bared was the Zambini house. Blaise does not know he would have the potential to become a dragon child because the blood is not present enough and the last dragon child of that family would have been his great-great-grand-father.

For the minor dragons the conditions are much stricter, it has to be the first born of the family and also the blood must be concentrated enough. The black family is the most old in the lineage and has the most potential, but there is so much mixed dragon blood that the first born are more often than not left without those specific powers. Narcissa was lucky in the way that the most potent blood at the time of her conception was the blue. Most of the Blacks can't become Dragon children because there is not a dominant blood. But in return it made them quite a powerful family.

The characteristic of each dragon was taken off of wikipedia.(take the space outin between the '.' and the 'org' the links would not show if it was not seperated)

See: http://en.wikipedia. org/wiki/Dragon(Dungeons&Dragons) and

http://en.wikipedia. org/wiki/Chromaticdragons28Dungeons26Dragons29

are pictures, statistics and interesting information on each of them. I try to stay true to what this site says.

When Draco talks about imprinting in the first chapter he is referring to his instinct choosing the mate that would suit him best. When he says he cannot choose for himself it is actually untrue, it's just his subconscious choosing for his consciousness. His instincts will drive him to seek out and court Hermione, even fight for her if someone else shows interest or if she is hurt or in danger. Only the males have the ability to imprint and will often refer to her as his chosen. Once the courting stage is complete and he is assured he has Hermione's hand his instincts will again dictate he marks her as his, this is also another punch I cannot give.

Unfortunately for you I will not explain the prophecy, which would really hurt the story. Most of it is pretty straight forward and self explanatory.

See ya in the next chapter. And if there are things that are still unclear for you please tell me in your reviews and I will answer it in the next chapter. Or do a dragon 102 XD.


	4. First flight

crystallightwings, Bjornsdotter, Mari22Ana, classygyrl, Nathleeng, Darkness-Lightness, blondiexoxo, anna-heyd, anglbby989, miyuki92, josie5750, vividink, Fellow, livin-in-a-cardboard-box, PinkSlytherin, Books obsessed, lilclrgrdgrl09, BloodJewel, Babygurl09, sonei, Opy, SexiiBabii, HarmlessLies, angellic dragon, Lady-Draco79, Wudelfin, Kichou, pApAw, MelonDew, DaOnLeeSam and roganfan.4ev thank you for adding me to your favorites and alerts I'm really honoured

Bjornsdotter, angellic dragon and Darkness-Lightness thank you for adding me to your author alerts I'm blushing

Books obssessed: I'm glad to hear the third chapter was helpful. I was sad that I lost my readers along the way

Bjornsdotter: indeed. I just hope I'll be able to keep this story entertaining for you all

Mari22Ana: (blush) really? Wow thankies and your quite welcome.

Classygyrl: I'm terribly sorry chapter 3 was not part of the story ; but it seemed to be a necessity for most of the readers. I have to keep in mind that Lucius, Draco and Narcissa know what's going on while Ginny and Hermione have no clue. It's hard to balance it and try to stick basic information along the way.

DarkPrincessPyro99: lol thankies, here's the next chapter lol.

Emily: lol, believe me so far I've posted 6 stories and 2 of them actually got the public eye, I had to delete some of the others, as for the order of the sisters thankies I hope you won't mind if I switch them around and say Cissy was first?

Darkness-Lightness: thankies I'm glad the info chapter cleared up the story. And here's the next chap

Blondiexoxo: thankies

Vividink: glad to hear it, I was actually quite nervous for chapter 2, not really sure how I could blend in the knowledge I wanted to give. Glad the dragon 101 was of great help

anglbby989: you think they'll let me have copy rights over the idea? Lol at least I can brag about being the first to have an idea like this haha!

MoonStarRose: here ya go

Angelina: lol, I actually laughed when I read your review. I remember swearing and threatening my PC when I was trying to post the chapter 3 and the site kept having tech difficulties! Thx for taking the time to review it

Kai: I'm not going to delve too deep in who Bahamut is but he will appear to Hermione many times over the story arc. View him as God. You can't see him, but you know he's there having a kick out of making your life miserable!

BloodJewel: thankies it was a product of too much free time and Internet surfing on D&D lol

DaOnLeeSam: thankies here ya go.

bigmommak: hmm, you know your right o.o it's not very fair to Ron and I think I know exactly what I'll do! Mehe, I'm already laughing evilly with the idea. It won't be cruel. But let's just say Ron will never forget it!

Chrystal Slara: thankies

Nymphie07: thankies, and I hope chapter 3 and my personal reply cleared that up for you

angellic dragon : XD i'm happy to hear that hehe,

Kichou: thankies

pApAw: thankies and here ya go for chapter 3!

Wudelfin: thankies you can't believe how much time it took me to try and come up with something like that lol

Hourra! i popped the 1100 hits with only 3 chapters !

VERY IMPORTANT! In Dragon 101 I forgot to mention that dragon mates are linked by the mind, meaning Lucius and Narcissa don't need to talk to be heard. In the book shop when they talk to each other their actually using this ability.

Also their is lime in this chapter. you have been warned!

Dragon's Den

Chapter 3

First Flight

"Blaise! Where are you!" Draco yelled from the Zambini Manor fire place.

"Up here! And this better be good mate 'cause you've interrupted me in the middle of a shag!" came his annoyed voice from the top of the stairs.

"Your sex life can wait! It's officially the end of the world as we know it!" Draco yelled back taking the stairs two at a time.

"Last night was the end of your life, todays the end of the world... whats tomorrow?" Blaise called back laughing "What the hell happened to you?" he exclaimed getting up from his sofa at the pitiful sight of his friend as he came threw the door.

" Got in a rather nasty fight with the wrong person" came the gruff reply.

Draco had fresh scabs and claw marks running along his body, his clothes where ripped and torn, even burned in some areas, he had cleaned the wounds as best he could but Draco was never very good with healing charms.

"With who? a meat cleaver!" Blaise hissed getting his wand to do basic healing charms on the more severe slashes and burn marks.

"No, my mother. I tell you that woman is lethal!"

"Why in the 9 hells would your mother do this to you!"

"Because i tried to kill her" Draco answered as if he had just said he had tried to offer her flowers.

Blaise froze looking at Draco as if he was insane, which he probably was at the time of the incident. He tried to gulp and speak but no sound came out. What do you say to someone who just told you they tried to off their mother?

"Why?" Blaise finally managed to ask after a time.

"I imprinted today"

"Okey, and this is relevant because..." Blaise was confused, he couldn't see the link between wanting to murder someone and imprinting.

" I imprinted on the Mudblood, on Granger" Draco continued in a tight voice ignoring Blaise's question.

That was unexpected, and even then that term was way too loose, Blaise just blinked dumbly at Draco as it sank in before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter, holding his sides as tears came to his eyes.

Draco just glared at his best mate, he couldn't really be angry with him. Wouldn't he have had the same reaction if someone had told him yesterday that his chosen one was the one and only Granger? Blaise finally calmed down enough to continue his healing charms, still laughing every now and then as Draco chewed the inside of his cheeks to keep from hurting Blaise.

"then what happened?" Blaise finally asked, seeing Draco was not going to be the first to talk.

"We went after her and we found her in the Book store, she was with the weasley girl, Mother dragged me to the second story-"

"Why would she drag you to the second story?"

"Because i was about to grab her and escape like some kind of barbarian and have her all to myself"

Blaise whistled at the answer as he finished up with the last slash that ran across Draco's chest.

"Father went up to talk to the girls and then Weaslebee came out of no where and grabbed her, hurt her." Draco swallowed, just the memories of it was enough to make him angry again. "And i wanted to kill him"

"You know your starting to have a list of people lined up for murder" Blaise said trying to lighten the mood. "He was probably trying to protect her from your father, they don't exactly have your family in high esteem after second year with that blasted diary you know"

"I know that" Draco spat "My mother is the only reason that weasel is still alive! She apparated out of the store with me and i was so angry i tried to take it out on her"

"Is she hurt?" Blaise asked a little afraid of the answer.

"No, i barely have a tenth of the abilities she has. My bloods not fully awoken, she handed me my ass on a silver plater"

Blaise chuckled at that, conjuring up fire whiskey and 2 glaces, handing one of them to Draco as he filled his up to the brim. Draco eyes the glass in his friends hand with a raised eyebrow.

"hey, i can't even have a sex life with a friend like you! at least let me have my alcohol!"

Draco laughed and downed the liquid in one go, making a face as it burned it's way down to his stomach.

"So does she know?" Blaise finely asked.

Draco froze in the process of reaching for the bottle.

"thought so" Blaise said taking another sip.

"What the hell am i suppose to do? She hates my guts and we never got along! i don't think walking up to her and saying 'hey mudblood your my mate so get use to it' will work"

Blaise sighed as Draco took another swallow of the amber liquid.

"you can start by calling her by her family name" Blaise suggested and continued before Draco finished his swallow to comment on that "And try to have a pleasant conversation without insulting each other"

Only Blaise would actually have an unbiased reasoning for something as serious as this. Blaise was practical and rational, trying to view everything in every way possible before making a decision. He also tried to stay neutral with everyone, the only Slytherin that had no enemies outside his own house.

"We have never, and i repeat, never had a conversation that finished without one insulting the other Blaise" Draco replied stubbornly.

"I wonder why?" Blaise answered sarcastically.

Draco scowled at Blaise and took another swig of the amber liquid.

"Fine so now i have to try and convince the mu... Granger that i'm not evil and hope to Merlin she won't go into hysterics when she discovers who she really is."

Blaise raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"She's the Dragon queen, the one thats suppose to lead us all to battle against the dark lord" he said raising his glass as if to toast on the comment before downing the content of it in his mouth and reaching for the bottle again.

"... excuse me but i'm not quite familiar with this one, care to elaborate?" Blaise asked patiently.

"A prophecy was told around the same time as my birth. it said that my chosen one was going to be the Queen of dragons, the one person that has absolute power over Bahamuts children, meaning us."

Blaise just gave Draco a blank look and Draco sighed again, how could he explain this.

"You know how everyone keeps saying Granger is the brightest and most talented witch?" Draco was surprised that her name rolled off his tongue so easily.

"yeah"

"Thats because the dragon blood that runs threw her veins is so potent and powerful, it's the dragon gods blood" Draco paused "The celestial Dragon chose a muggle girl that would otherwise have no power to become queen of his people"

"And she has no clue" Blaise said slowly, now catching on to how serious this actually was.

"No she doesn't. She and the Weasley girl bought the book Father had mentioned. their only starting to dig the surface of their roles in the upcoming war. a fortune teller told them the prophecy and Granger was pretty shaken up"

"She doesn't want to believe" Blaise deduced, Granger always thought divinations was useless.

"She won't have a choice but to believe once she finishes that book" Draco growled out getting up to leave."thanks for everything mate" Draco added walking to the door of the bedroom.

"no problem, but next time please chose a time where you won't be disrupting any of my more important activities"

Draco laughed " no promises" He called back going down the stairs toward the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny where lying on one of the two beds of their bedroom at the inn, the Famous Dragon book opened in front of them. they had just finished skimming across the characteristics of the metallic dragons when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Ginny called out getting up from the bed and stretching the kinks in her neck.

"It's me" Came Ron's uneasy voice as he opened the door.

Hermione stiffened a little and Ginny frowned. Ron had been a pain all evening. sulking in a corner as Harry tried to make him see Hermione's point of view but still acknowledging the fact that Ron had done what he thought was right.

"Whats up" Hermione finally asked, sitting up on the bed. She didn't want to make things worst then they where and giving attitude was not going to help.

"i wanted to talk to you both about what happened at the library" Ron started, trying to test the waters and see if the two sharks where still out for his head.

Hermione pointed the bed across from them and Ron took a seat.

"I'm sorry" Ron shot out after a time and it looked pretty painful to get those words out.

"For what?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest but shrugged when Hermione gave her a warning look.

"I should have known better then to think you girls couldn't handle what ever danger there was... and your right, you don't need to be rescued all the time when your the one who does half the rescuing"

Hermione smiled at Ron.

" thank you Ron, that was very noble of you" Hermione smiled and then added with a teasing voice "and if ever i need a night in shining armor you'll be the first to know"

Ron smiled, clearly relieved the fight was over.

"that doesn't mean i approve of your being nice to the ferret boy's family you know" Ron added after getting up to get to the door.

"i know that" Hermione laughed.

"Good night Ron" Ginny said, trying to hint that it was time for him to go.

"Yeah, good night girls" Ron replied, looking at Hermione one last time before closing the door.

"well, you owe me 15 galleons Ginny, cough em up" Hermione exclaimed grinning madly.

"Why couldn't he wait till morning" Ginny grumbled tossing the bag of coins at Hermione who was laughing victoriously.

"Because your brother can never sleep with a guilty conscious, just like you. it gives him nightmares"

Ginny harrumphed plopping herself beside Hermione sitting Indian style.

"So we learned that there where 11 different dragons, classed in 3 different categories. All of them have at least 1 lethal breath attack and the more powerful the dragon the more different types of breaths he has." Hermione recited still turning the pages of the book.

"sleep, slow, stun, repulsion, weakness, paralyze, fire, lighting, ice, acid and even pure blast of raw magic" Ginny counted off of her fingers.

"Hey listen to this, The metallic and Minor dragons all share the ability to appear human, sometimes after imprinting, see page 264 for more information on imprinting, to a human. They often assume the guise of an attractive counterpart to seduce and mate with them producing a very powerful and magically inclined half breed, or dragon child. Many believe that the wizards of today are descendants of such children"

"Freaky" Ginny chuckled as she toyed with a string to get Croockshanks to play.

Hermione froze when she came up to the next paragraph of text. Ginny looked up frowning at the sudden silence.

"i don't believe it..." Hermione whispered.

"Believe what?"

Hermione passed the book to Ginny and she read the passage and gasped.

"The...the dragon blood will pass from parent to child and only the designated heirs will be able to awaken it, Gold, bronze and copper blood can only be awoken by female heirs. Silver and Brass blood can only be awoken by male heirs. As for the minor Dragons the conditions are much stricter, they must be the first born of the family and the blood must be concentrated enough. Because the blood was severely diluted over the millennium their are almost no more minor dragon children. the easiest way to know if the child is an heir is when the dreams start to occur. They will often dream of flying, food and mating. males will have more pronounced dreams of mating then the female heirs, driving them to seek out their chosen one and court her.The dreams will stop when the chosen one of the dragon child's affection returns these desires. Male dreams will often become more vivid after finding their chosen, often causing them to sometimes forcefully pursue their chosen. Another sure clue is the physical pain the child will be in during the period of adaptation, their appetite will increase ten fold, males more then females as they will prepare to protect, defend and win over their future mate. "

Ginny gulped.

"This can't mean that i'm... that i'm a dragon... right?" Ginny said laughing nervously.

"You tell me. dreaming of sex with Harry, Flying over cliffs and canyons and not to mention the 4 heaping portions of food you ate for supper. didn't you say you where in constant pain and that even pain potions never worked to get rid of it? and then you finally get the nerve to tell Harry you love him and your dreams suddenly stop?"

Ginny's eyes suddenly began to tear up.

"i don't want to be a monster" she sniffed.

"Hey" Hermione said softly.

She gathered Ginny in her arms and rocked her, doing her best to comfort her.

"your not a monster Ginny. we can figure out a way to control it so you don't swallow professor Snape the next time he gives a an F in potions OK?"

Ginny laughed shakily.

"i'd be doing the world a favor if i did that"

"indeed, come on lets get to bed. we have to get up early tomorrow anyways"

"Mione?"

"yes"

"What... dragon do you think is my ancestor?" Ginny was testing this new found knowledge and it was still to raw for her to be use to the idea.

"Either Gold, Bronze or Copper obviously. they said each dragon had certain characteristics... i think it would be the copper"

"because of the color of my hair?"

"that... and lets face it, the weasley's have more then their fair share of pranksters"

Ginny laughed and got up to her bed.

"Hermione?"

"yes"

"if i am a dragon child... will you and Harry love me any less?"

"no Ginny, i wont and neither will Harry. I promise you that."

Ginny smiled and got into bed just as Hermione got into her's with Croockshanks curling up next to her.

"good night mione"

"Good night Gin"

* * *

Draco was soaring in the skies, reveling in the feel of the wind whipping on his face, of the freedom he felt. Flying with a broom was good, this was amazing. I t was a dream he knew well, a dream he had every night but never quite so vivid. He folded his wings and let himself free fall before unfurling them and catching an updraft that propelled him into the great night sky. He laughed as he dipped his left wing, spiraling wildly toward earth before shooting up like and arrow. The cold temperature didn't bother him, even if he was shirtless, the dark was just as clear as day to his eyes that shined silvery blue, the noises of the wind, the dear digging to find hidden vegetation so clear to him. Every smell so distinct, the smell of the snow, the smell of rain his body seemed to emanate, the intoxicating smell of vanilla... 

Draco's head whipped around toward the source of it. He was no longer flying over mountains of eternal snow and ice glaciers but over a meadow with trees surrounding it, he could smell water farther out, he felt so hungry all of a sudden.

Draco swiftly changed course and flew at dizzying speed toward the smell that called to him, flying over the small lake he saw the figure as clearly as if she had been put under a spot light. she was sitting on a fallen log at the edge of the water, her feet submerged and softly kicking bubbles as she drew patterns in the sand. Draco landed without making a sound and slowly stalked the figure with the soft curly brown hair, Hermione seemed to be completely oblivious to what was going on as the Dragon child approached her from behind. Draco's senses had completely clouded over with the sweet smell of the creature before him. So much so that he forgot to mind his footing and walked over a branch that gave way with a loud snap. Draco froze as Hermione jumped up in surprise, whirling around to face him with a scared expression on her face. the sweet smell changed to something less pleasant as fear registered over her features. Draco didn't like that smell on her, he much preferred the smell of fire when she was angry, or the smell of candy floss when she was embarrassed.

Hermione took a step back and Draco realized she had every intention of running away from him. He couln't blame her, the sight of him must be frightening, great silver scaled wings on his back with dark blue sales, his eyes that seemed to burn silvery blue, dark silver claws.

Hermione took another step back and started to turn away from him but he was faster. Draco caught Hermione's wrist making her turn around, Draco pulled her forward, his other hand reaching for the back of head the scream died a fast death on her lips as Draco possessively took her mouth. He felt her freeze in shock and he took the opportunity to pull her toward him and fold his wings around them, keeping her to him as he slowly coaxed her to respond to him.

Hermione moaned and reached up to dig her hand in his hair as Draco growled his encouragement, releasing her lips and trailing his own over her jaw and neck, delighting in the sounds of her mewling.

Hermione cried out but that sound was swiftly swallowed as Draco kissed her more forcefully, working his fingers against her most intimate area reveling in the panting and gasping as her body trembled against his.

"Be mine, surrender to me Mione" Draco purred in her ear as she bit down on her lips.

Draco shot out of bed, howling as his body was racked with a wave of pain so intense it could only compared to crucio. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and cried out again as a fresh wave overtook him, this time concentrated between his shoulder blades, head and finger tips.

Lucius and Narcissa ran in the room flicking their wands to light the candles as they approached Draco who was curled in a ball on the floor panting and screaming.

"it's alright Draco just try to stay calm" Lucius encouraged keeping a safe distance from his son.

Draco had turned and snarled at him, his teeth had radically changed to those of a great carnivore and his eyes burned with a frightening intensity.

"it's all right Draco it will be over soon, I promise" Narcissa encouraged as Draco howled again, trying to claw at his skin.

Draco thought he was going to go mad with pain, he felt his finger nails getting longer and sharper, felt his teeth change as well, if only his father had told him it was going to be this painful, he could have at least mentally prepared himself for it. He howled again as his back arched up, there was a tearing noise as the fabric of his sleeping t-shirt gave way to great silver scaled wings, the sales of it shined a dark silvery blue. Draco was panting, his body trembling as he lay face first on the floor. trying to get his bearings back from such a painful experience.

"Draco" Narcissa whispered as she tentatively approached her son.

Draco was on his feet in seconds and he ran to his balcony.

"Draco no!" Narcissa cried out but was restrained by her husband.

Draco jumped of the balcony head first as if he had done it his entire life and beat his new wings with new found strength. He felt like he had just been released from a cage. He flew away from Malfoy Manor as fast as he could breathing in the new smells as his newly sharpened senses took in everything at the same time. soaring high in the clouds before folding his wings and falling. Draco cried out as adrenaline rushed threw his system. The freedom of his first flight was intoxicating and he spread his wings wide skimming a few tree tops.

Draco caught a movement farther away and he felt his mouth water at the sight, a stag was running in the woods a Little farther away and Draco gracefully veered in it's direction, the animal started to run faster, sensing danger but wasn't fast enough as he folded his wings, letting himself fall on the sags back. Claws and teeth berried in the animals hide as it desperately tried to escape it's attacker.

With one swift movement of his head, Draco snapped the stags neck and fell in a heap on the ground. He smirked down at his kill, rather pleased with himself.

Draco disentangle himself from the dead stag and took a deep breath, he exhaled a jet of bright flames on the carcase and once it was cooked to his liking he sat down in front of it, carefully folding his wings around him and began to eat.

When he was finished with the animal Draco sighed with the feeling of being pleasantly stuffed. he got up from the ground and spread his wings, now taking the time to really look at them.

they stood at 13 feet wing tip to wing tip, they resembled bat wings with the thumb of the wing sticking out with a sharp claw. They looked fragile in appearance but Draco knew better then that. He had tried slashing his mothers wings with his claws and it was like trying to slash rock.

Draco found himself pondering his next move, he had fed so his hunger was taken care of, but there was a different kind of hunger he wanted to desperately take care of as well.

Draco crouched down and launched himself to take flight, he knew exactly where he was going. He veered toward London, toward her.


	5. I lust you very much

Jbadia, BlowKissesNotBuildings, Sun Doll, greywingedangel, Amour toujours, DarkPrincessPyro99, 13hollyboo13, skinnymlinks, cherryblossom222, ivory.eloquence, BookQn, chocoholic18, ffantasy1804, evillizzy89, HarmlessLies and Haddaleyferret thank you for adding me to your favorites and Alerts Cookie party !

DarkPrincessPyro99, evillizzy89 and m0vi3angel thank you for adding me to your favorite and alert authors

Lina: XD you dance in a nutcracker play? and you read my story XD I'm blushing! Thankies and here's the next chapter!

Slysith: thankies I'm happy happy joy joy!

Wudelfin: … MASTER!!!!!

pApAw: lol, yeah. But that's for me to know and for you to find out!

DarkPrincessPyro99: for Ginny's reaction I tried to ask myself what most of us girls would do, let's face it, we would not be jumping up and down shouting 'Awesome'! And as for Mione, well neh! Not telling!

Vividink: your wish is my command, here ya go!

Books obssessed: in this chapter actually.

Jedi SteelWolf: lol, I'm glad you did keep reading and yeah. It's fanfic! If I want Snape to prance around in a tutu and tiara I will so there!

Nathleeng: I'm glad that my story is so appreciated, and I hope that whatever ails you will heal soon

BloodJewel: lol, maybe, maybe not XD

angellic dragon: lol that's nice to know and I've had my devil telling me to procrastinate just to see how mad you'd go haha. I'm not that mean but it was amusing to try to picture a girl ripping her hair out haha.

Nymphie07: thankies here ya go!

Pagan-rogue88: lol that's nice to know and very flattering to hear.

Darkness-Lightness: XD yeah, I love Draco so I'm trying to make him act a certain way and it's really fun. I find him very intimidating o.o

0-Jackie-0: lol now you can find out XD have fun reading it

Kichou: I actually have many things planned out, Blaise is one of them, Ginny is another XD and of course Ron will have a field day too.

MoonStarRose: Thankies and it's about to get a whole lot more interesting, now that the basic plot is laid out I can start to have fun XD

evillizzy89: Thankies

For those of you who like music, the Songs i listen to when i write to get myself into the mood of the story is: Armor for sleep: End of the world, HIM: Passion's killing floor, the cranberries: Dream, Kelly Clarkson: Hear me - walk away, Julien-K: Technical difficulties, Aaliyah: Are you feelin me - try again, Limp Bizkit: It'll be OK, Backstreet boys: Show me the meaning of being lonely, Collective soul: Tremble for my beloved, Justin Timberlake: Love stoned i think she knows, Jewel: Intuition, Disturbed: This moment

there are others but these are the main ones. And you can blame my sister for the late update, she installed Sims: pet story on my PC and i have been having fun with my Malfoy and Potter families o.o

Dragon's Den

Chapter 5

I lust you very much

The only thing that could be heard in the small room was Croockshank's light purring and Hermione's soft mumbling as she slept. Draco had awkwardly landed on the ledge of the window a few moment ago. He knew which window was hers by the way every inch of his body seemed to tremble in anticipation whenever she was around.

Draco slipped a claw in the crack of the window, hearing a soft click as the lock broke. he silently slipped into the room, wings folding over his bare shoulders. He eyed the two figures in the beds and then his gaze locked on the big cat in Hermione's bed, before it could hiss at Draco he pounced on it, grabbing it's head with a clawed hand and exhaling in it's face, the cat slumped over, body completely relaxed as it fell deeply in sleep.

Draco was immediately aware of Ginny, her heart rate and breathing pattern had changed and in two strides he was by her side. He took a deep breath and exhaled in her face, forcing her back into sleep as well.

Draco slowly turned to Hermione's sleeping form taking the time to look at her. Her hair was a cascading mass of curls that seemed to paint the pillow in a soft brown color, her sleeping shirt that had ridden up her stomach in her sleep. He clenched his teeth together as he walked slowly over to her. He paused when he stepped over something, looking down at his feet he noticed the dragon book open and the paragraph seemed to jump to his eyes, his teeth clenched tighter as he turned to glare at the Weasley girl. It wouldn't be long now until they put two and two together. If that wasen't already done that is.

Draco turned back to Hermione when she mumbled again, tossing her head and making her hair fall over her face. He closed the distance to her bed and reached out a clawed finger, brushing her hair out of her face.

He took a deep long breath, the smell of her intoxicating his body. Leaning down over her he trailed his nose along her slender throat breathing in more deeply. his mouth opened and his canines pressed against the delicate skin of her neck. Draco wanted to mark and mate with her so badly it had completely overruled everything else his mind had been screaming. Including the need for the partner to return the feelings.

"Draco"

He froze, Hermione's soft voice had pierced threw his hazy mind like a hot knife threw butter and he quickly looked down at her.

"idiot's" Hermione mumbled as she rolled over on her side.

Draco let out a shaky breath. He didn't want to know what the girl would do to him if she had found him there, about to make her his till death do them part, but he had a feeling it would have been painful. He reluctantly left the room closing the window behind him.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day, bright and early. Today was the day they all went back to Hogwarts for their final year and she was a ball of nerves. 

"Ginny get up!' Hermione cried out as she jumped out of bed.

Ginny let out a very colorful string of curses as she blindly groped for her covers, pulling them over her head.

"Ginevra Weasley get your but out of bed" Hermine laughed as she ripped the covers off her friend.

"I swear one of these days" Ginny growled opening sleepy eyes to glare at Hermione.

"You say that every morning, come on get up i don't want to be late!"

"only you could wake up at 6 in the morning when the train leaves at 10 and worry about being late!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny and laughed as she grabbed her clothing for that day, a spaghetti strap top, black pleated skirt and jean jacket, complete with knee length leather lace up boots that she had bought over the summer brake.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Hermione asked brushing her hair and tying it up in a pony tail.

"I really don't know, i slept like a log all night and i'm still tired" Ginny was frowning as she reached for her jeans and a baby blue off the shoulder peasants shirt.

"Go wake the boys up, i'll be out in a sec" Ginny said chuckling.

Hermione twirled her wand around and grinned evilly at Ginny before skipping out of the room to go torment the boys.

* * *

Draco woke up that morning with an exasperated sigh, the dream he had had would have made a porn director blush and he promised himself to reenact some of it with Granger once she was officially his. 

He got out of bed and stretched the kinks out of his sore back and neck. He paused in front of the mirror and was relieved to see he was normal looking again. he walked over and grabbed the first decent robe he could find thankful the house elf's had taken care of his school supplies the day before.

Draco skipped down the stairs and plopped himself on his chair, spooning scrambled eggs onto his plate a look of starvation on his face.

Lucius looked up from the Daily Prophet, eying his son with a piercing glare as Narcissa fidgeted in her seat.

"I hope for your sake she is not tainted" Lucius growled out after a moment of being pointedly ignore by Draco.

"No i didn't mark her" Draco replied after swallowing what he had eaten.

"Oh thank Merlin" Narcissa breathed out relieved.

Draco thought it best to not mention that he had almost done just that if Granger had not murmured his name in her sleep. He was amused that she was dreaming of him yet incredibly frustrated at the same time.

After another heaping portion Draco ran up to his room to get the last of his stuff before running back down. it was already 9 o'clock and the train left at 10 on the dot.

The three of them apparated to a safe zone outside the train station and passed the barrier quickly, not wanting to stay longer then necessary in the mugle part of the train station.

Draco was soon in his compartment as the train sped away, Blaise sitting comfortable in front of him as Draco explained what happened the night before. Blaise just stared at Draco in shock for a moment before a lecherous grin appeared over his face. He was about to ask Draco if he thought Granger would be as good in real life as he made her in his dreams when the compartment door slid open, Crab, Goyle and Pansy sat down and Pansy began to monopolize Blaise's attention with an interesting conversation about the summer activities they had both shared.

Draco sighed and got up and left the compartment, not wanting to be there and longing to be somewhere else. He lusted after Granger, That he was sure of, but loved her? The only thing he loved about her was the fire in her eyes when he got her mad, the endless banter and clever insults, the way she kept him on his toes whenever she was around because of that devious mind of her's. other then that...

* * *

Hermione had to escape the confines of the compartment, Ginny and Harry being a lovey dovey couple and then Ron trying to do anything to get her attention was driving her up the wall. She had excused herself under pretext of using the loo and now she was stalling to go back to the compartment. 

"Hello miss Granger" Came a deep voice she had come to recognize well.

Hermione turned around and raised an eye brow at Draco, Waiting.

"What?" Draco asked irritably after a moment of silence of her part.

" Where's the rest of it?" Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes narrowed.

"Rest of what?" Draco asked looking down at her with a raised eye brow.

"Oh please, Where are the usual insults? Gryffindork slut, Bush head, beaver, annoying know it all and lets not forget my personal favorite insult, mudblood."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I can have a conversation without insulting the other party?" Draco was inwardly cringing at all the horrible things he had once called her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped beside him.

"Yeah right" she growled.

Draco's arms shot out and he restrained her,he was winging it at the moment and found it very amusing to smell her fury at being touched by him.

"Let go!" She ground out threw clenched teeth.

"no" He replied smirking god that smell, he thought he would never get enough.

"Bite me jack ass!" Hermione hissed trying to wrench herself away.

Draco froze and he felt his teeth change as his eyes glazed over. Hermione felt his body tense and she gulped. Maybe that last insult was a bit much? She noticed his eyes starting to swim with the silvery blue colors, just like in the book shop yesterday.

Draco gulped and clenched his jaw tight, she didn't mean it, she didn't know what she was asking for. Draco's mind was racing trying to grip at his self control and get his body bad in control. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

When his eyes opened again they had gone back to normal and Hermione could see the now steel cold color of those eyes as they glared at her.

"Don't tempt me, Granger. You may come to regret it."

Hermione lifted her chin up in defiance, Gryffindor to the very end and Draco had to clench his jaw again as she exposed her throat to him even more. Was she doing this on purpose?

Draco let go of her and took a step back. He could hear her heart beat slow down a bit when he put some distance between them.

"Now" Draco began again, trying to be pleasant again, as if the Little episode never happened "I came to tell you that our prefect rounds will be together on every Wednesday and Friday from 7 to 11."

Hermione was still too shaken up to reply so she found herself nodding, still not looking at him. Draco sighed and slipped a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Please give me a chance, i'm no wear near the same person i use to be" he humbly asked trying to search her eyes for the answer he knew she would give.

" I don't know if i can, you've been horrible in the past. And i don't think i want to give you the chance to hurt me again"

"fair enough"

Draco released her gently before walking off. not asking for anything else of the girl, not now anyways.

* * *

Hermione walked back to the compartment in a dazed state, Draco Malfoy had been nice to her, well apart from the 'i'll kill you' look he had given her. 

Hermione slipped the compartment door open and was surprised to see Luna there, the girl tensed as she looked up to Hermione. An odd expression on her face before she frowned and dove back in her favorite magazine. She was sitting beside Ron and wasen't really paying attention to their Quiditch stories.

Hermione sat down and pulled out a book, fully intending to forget her confrontation with Draco. She was so absorbed she never noticed the glances Luna shot her way every now and then.

Once in the castle and in the great hall Hermione felt a strange sense of security wash over her. Dumbledore had just announce that it was time to go to bed and Hermione shepherded the first years to their dorm, explaining the staircases and paintings that they could use as land marks. She was home, she was safe.


	6. You're mine

Shammons, l3lueclipse, Princess-Pretear85, Fanatic-Fan, Kat Eyes 17, evillizzy89, secretadmirer123, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, twitch13, Ashmo21, Dramione90 and Ingrid92 thx for adding me to your alerts and favourites

MoonStarRose: XD you'll see in a few chapters

Wudelfin:lol why do you keep asking questions to which I can't answer! lololol

angellic dragon: Man considering i work both days and it takes me roughly 8 to 10 hours to write up a chapter... man, I guess their one of 2 possibilities either you'll wait or i go without sleep, I know you can't kill me because then there would be no more chapters. So that only leaves maiming and torture lol.

Kat Eyes 17: here ya go and no, i like corny when i'm in a certain mood, this story will not be corny or cliché, i hope!

TNgirl: thankies,

Fanatic-Fan:I try my best to post chapters that have no spelling mistakes in them, but sometimes i miss a few. sry about that ; i'll do better next time i promise lol

Jedi SteelWolf: don't worry about it it takes a lot more to piss me off. I have a twisted sense of humor in real life and sometimes that humor gets lost along the way when i write. Makes for a lot of family/friend wars when we write emails lol. Emails are banned for me haha. And no, Snape will not be prancing around in a tutu, but i do like your idea of mind control, it has a lot of potential for what i want to do. thankies!

vividink: yeah, your right it was a bit rushed, i'm sorry. i had my boyfriend hovering over my shoulders commenting on EVERYTHING i was writing... i'll redeem myself with this chap though plz forgive me! and as for when he asks for a chance to prove himself: it's slightly out of character but you do remember he is a cunning snake? he was simply evaluating how hard he would have to work to win her over XD so when he says 'Fair enough' it would actually mean 'damn, time to brain storm for a good plan'

pApAw: poor Draco and yeah. Luna knows a hell of a lot XD i wish i could say i'm sorry for making you fascinated with dragons but the truth is i'm not ;

evillizzy89: Thankies

slysith: Thankies

MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele: XD thankies.

67 reviews, 24 favorites, 54 alerts, 3437 hits. Thank you all

Dragon Den

Chapter 6

You're mine

Draco woke up groaning, these dreams really had to stop! it was giving new meanings the the words blue balls... he got up, kicking his covers off and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. He was proud of himself though, from the time of their encounter on the train ride all the way through super he had come up with a plan to force her to spend time with him. today was the first day of class and he had to go talk to the potions master.

Draco walked into the great hall and Hermione's smell immediately assaulted his senses, as well as the smell of stone and, he froze at this new smell, Saffron Incense? Draco scanned the room to find this new dragon but the only conclusion he could come too was that the person to which the smell belonged too had left already. He grumbles in displeasure, Hogwarts was the territory of a very old and powerful dragon, it was unsettling for him to be at the school when it was anothers territory, but to have to be there with 2 others as well? He would be lucky if he didn't challenge the weasley girl by mid term. First day at school and he was already itching to prove his dominance on everyone, Damn his mothers side.

Draco sat down at the table and began to eat an eye popping amount of food. After breakfast he headed for the dungeons where their first class was to be, he was there a good half hour early. Long enough for him to expose his plans to the professor.

Draco sat down at his usual place in the front of the class and watched as students slowly started to enter the class room, Slytherins arriving first, Gryffindors on the verge of being late, as usual. He was aware of his chosen siting between Weaslbee and boy-wonder and he found he had to suppress the need to rip her away from them. Potty he could stand, he only had eyes for Ginny. Ron was another matter, If he even laid one finger on Hermione then that finger was as good as gone.

Snape entered the class in his usual sweeping manner and the class hushed and started to pay attention. No one tested this mans patience. Draco saw him taking in his class, as usual. Gryffindor where on one side, Slytherins on the other.

"This year" The greasy haired teacher began " there will be a few changes, the first will be the seating arrangements"

The students looked at one another, not quite understanding.

"Mr.Potter and Mr.Crabb, Exchange seats now" Snape Drawled in his monotonous voice.

Draco watched as Potter looked at Hermione in a confused way.

"Mr.Potter do you need your Brain to explain what i just said?" Snape snapped when Harry wasen't moving fast enough.

Draco had to turn away lest he be caught snickering at Harry's blush and Hermione's Angry glare. He loved the smell of fire that came from her when she was like this. Harry moved away mumbling to himself.

"Miss Parkinson and Miss Brown, Mr. Thomas and Miss Bullstrode" Snape continued to exchange and pair up students until Hermione's name had been called up and Draco had to pinch his lips to keep from laughing as her eyes buggered out of her head when Snape told her to go sit beside him. Blaise was siting down behind Draco and looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sneaky git" He whispered low enough for no one to hear him, yet knowing Draco's hearing would still pick it up.

Draco smirked and looked up as Hermione sat beside him with the courage and dignity she would need in order to step up to a guillotine, Draco really did want to laugh at her then. Was it so bad to be sitting beside him?

Snape started to explain the potion they would be working on and Draco tried to pay attention, But the only thing his mind was capable of doing was pay attention to the girl at his side.

He watched her as she took down notes asked meaningful yet annoying questions, watched her bite her lower lip as she did diagrams and measuring tables. He was so absorbed by this that he was caught off guard when Blaise kicked him to make him snap out of it.

Hermione had gotten up to fetch the supplies they would need to make the potion Snape had just finished instructing them on and Draco smirked.

Hermione Started to instruct Draco on how to prepare the ingredients as she stirred. Draco took the roots and started to hash them up without really paying attention.

"Malfoy your suppose to cut the roots at 45 degree angles"

Draco looked at her amused.

"oh come on Granger, as if a few degrees will change anything" Draco laughed grabbing the cutting board and getting ready to dump the roots in the cauldron.

Hermione's eyes widened and she dove under the table, Draco's eyes sparkled at her reaction and noticed Snape leave the class room.

"Granger don't you think you're exaggerating?"

Hermione only stuck her hand out from under the table, giving him a thumbs up before she retracted her hand again, huddling under the table. Draco snickered and threw his robes over himself, Blaise ducked under the table pretending to tie his shoes when Draco gave him the signal.

The explosion that came the second the roots touched the liquid in the cauldron was of apocalyptic proportions, first Draco's cauldron exploded, creating a chain reaction on the other cauldrons. Everyone in the class room, Minus Blaise, Hermione and Snape, where covered in green slime and mushrooms started to grow everywhere. Draco quicly threw his robe on the chair before the green slime infected him.

Snape had stepped into the class room after the explosion and was livid.

"Longbottom, What have you done now?"

"I-i-it wa-wasn't m-me Professor" He mumbled trying to hide behind Goyle as if he would shield him from the professors fury.

Snape turned around and looked at the cauldron's trying to find the starting point of the catalyst.

"Granger!" Snape snapped at the girl who was crawling up from under the table.

"Yes professor?" She asked brushing herself off.

"What are you doing under the table?"

"I Warned Mr. Malfoy to cut his roots properly and when i was ignored i dove under the table sir." She mumbled Glaring at Draco

"How very Gryffindor of you" Snape said acidly. " 20 points from Gryffindor"

Hermione glared harder at Draco as Snape turned his attention to the blond boy.

"Detention for the rest of the month, for both of you" Snape then turned on his heels to go retrieve the antidote in his office.

"You did this on purpose you snake" Hermione hissed as her fists clenched at her side.

Draco looked down at her, the picture of innocence. The fact that he too was not covered in mushrooms was a dead giveaway, but he didn't care, he got what he wanted.

* * *

Hermione came out from the prefect bathrooms, she was furious with Malfoy. How could he! She stopped short when she rounded the corner and heard Ron's voice with another softer one that she recognized as Luna's. 

"I'm flattered Luna but, I love Hermione, you know that."

"Why? She only loves you as a friend, as her brother. Why not me?" Luna seemed to be pleading softly, for once not seeming to be in her daydream state.

"I know that" Ron answered just as softly "But if i decided to go out with you on the pretense that i could not have Hermione then i'd feel like an ass. I don't want to make it seem as though i'm trying to replace her by using you. I already hurt Lavender that way, i don't want to do it again."

Hermione saw Luna smiling sadly, nodding her head. She never knew Ron could be so deep and thoughtful.

"Is there a chance that i might win you over?"

"If you give me time then yeah, i can't see why not. But i do have to be honest with my feeling for her first. This way i know i can let my feelings rest in peace and not live in the might. let me move on first."

Luna nodded again, getting up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek and walked off.

Hermione was leaning against the wall thinking about the conversation that just took place, it wasen't very nice to ease drop. Hermione looked up surprised to see Luna walking past her, Had she just glared at her? Can't be... Luna didn't have a mean bone in her body...

Hermione shrugged and headed for her Arithmacy class, it was one of the rare classes she had that did not involve the 2 guys of the Golden Trio, they had divinations, Stupid subject and a complete waste of time.

* * *

The class where all huddles around the many tables in the divinations tower, Ron and Harry had both decided to keep the subject because it was the only one where it was okey to use their imagination. It was hard to fail this subject and with Professor Trelawney predicting Harry's death every year, was also quite amusing. 

The first month was going to be advanced Tasseography, the art of bull shitting people by reading tea leaves.Harry drank the tea in his cup before looking down at the pattern.

"Man, i'm really going to need to use the loo if we keep drinking tea like this" Harry said laughing as Ron tried to find a pattern to the greenish mulch in the bottom of his cup.

"I think i see a chain" Ron mumbled to himself.

"Cute Ron, because i see that too. Except i have something that looks like a finger thats pointing at it." Harry said looking down in his book.

"Whats it say?"

"That we are getting married" Harry scoffed. "Finger is emphasizing the fact that I'm getting married and that it should be soon, Funny i just met the girl and i'm already marrying her in the coming week"

Ron glared at Harry before returning to his cup.

"I have a flag and a boat now" Ron growled before looking in his book. "An enemy that will try to hurt me, and the boat means someone will protect me, great."

Harry drank another cup and looked at the leaves.

"Hey look a Grim" He said laughing only to try and disguise it as a coughing fit when the divinations professor seemed to appear out of nowhere at the word 'grim'.

* * *

Hermione had a scowl on her face ever since she came into the potions storage room with Draco to serve out their time for his mistake. She was determined to ignore the ferret till kingdom come but Draco was not having any of it. Apparently when a Malfoy wanted to be noticed you had no choice in the matter. 

He kept asking her opinion on where to place potion ingredients trying to get her to respond to him. Draco knew she couldn't pass up the opportunity to make her opinions known and Draco found he could put up with her attitude for now. she was still mad at him and he was expecting it.

"What are you playing at Malfoy" Hermione finally growled out.

Draco smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this some kind of game for you? annoy the mudblood?" Draco frowned at the 'M' word "win a bet by getting close and comfy? find out some juicy gossip to bring back to your friends? Publicly humiliate me when you had your fun?" Hermione was beyond aggravated with Malfoy, He had given her the hugest of migraines and this was the straw that broke the camels back.

"You really don't think much of me do you?" Malfoy was shaking his head at her amused by all the conclusions she had come up with.

"What do i have to do to get rid of you" She hissed.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't very well say 'mate with me' or even ' your stuck with me so deal with it'. Luckily for him Snape entered the room and informed them their evening detention was served and that they would be back tomorrow at the same time.

Hermione didn't even wait to be told a second time before she stormed out of the cramped potions storage room. The nerve of that Ferret!

As she power walked to their common room she heard the strangest sound. It sounded like a beast howling in pain. Curious Hermione ran in the direction it was coming from, The scream that came tugged at her chest, It sounded like Ginny.

Hermione raced up the stairs and jumped over the railing as the stair moved away from the platform where the sound was coming from, stumbling to her feet she raced down the hall to an empty class room.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried when she saw her friend on the floor sobbing and crying in pain.

"Mi-Mione make it st-stop! Make it stop hu-hurting!" she pleaded.

Hermione knew what was going on, she read the passage a thousand times, there was nothing she could do but be there for her and make sure no one else came. She swiftly cast several powerful locking charms on the door and cast mufliato so no one outside the room could hear Ginny's cries.

"It's OK Gin, i'm here."

"AAARRRGGGRRRRRRR"

Hermione cringed when she saw the claws on Ginny's finger elongating, she slammed them in the hard Stone floor and dragged them toward her, screaming out again. Hermione paled at the sight of the long slashes in the stone floor before looking back at Ginny as she cryed out again, this time seeing her teeth change to those of a great predator before her back arched up.

Ginny screamed again as beautiful copper colored wings erupted from her back, ripping threw her school robes. Hermione hurried over to her when Ginny slumped on the floor breathing hard.

"Ginny! Ginny, talk to me Ginny!"

Ginny winced.

"Stop screaming" Ginny hissed putting her hands to her ears.

All her senses where too highly attuned, She could hear miss Norice hunting mice 3 floors up, She could see every detail on the stone walls even in the darkness of the class room and she could smell Hermione's worry as if someone had put a bright neon sigh over her head. Ginny got up on her feet taking a deep breath, She felt famished, she wanted to feed.

Hermione gasped when she noticed Ginny's eyes look at her, they where like liquid Copper and seemed to glow in the darkness of the class room. Ginny's head slowly turned to the windows and Hermione watched in morbid fascination as her best friend took a deep breath and exhaled what looked to be air with black particles in it. The particles quickly dissolved everything they touched.

It was acid Hermione realised as she gulped.

Ginny leaped on the ledge of the hole she had just created, the acid didn't affect her in the least and in a heart beat she had spread her beautiful wings and launched herself toward the forests that surrounded Hogwarts.

* * *

If anyone can guess who this old and powerful Dragon is and what color it is then they'll have a star role in the last chapters XD. (The first 9 people to get it right XD) 

The tea leave thing was taken off of this web site, just so you know i'm not making it up lol: http://tarotcanada.tripod. com/TeaLeaves.html (Take the space out between the '.' and the 'com' to get the link to work)


	7. Truth bites, Literally

Ginnyginny, kagomehanyou800, Aisleen, sweetamandyle, Knowledge is Key, starsky19, Ella Kelly, Krazy Kara, brandonlov, Dramione90, macky-rj,greywingedangel, kolrega and Ariamalfoy thank you for adding me to your favorites and alerts.

kagomehanyou800, Aisleen and Dramione90 thank you for adding me to your author alerts and favorites.

**I'm going to say this before I start with the 'thanks for reviewing', you where all wrong. No one guessed right. It was going to be way too obvious to choose Dumbledore, not to mention cliché, and I hate stuff that is cliché ( there's only so many 'Hermione saves Draco from the death eaters after failing to kill Dumbledore and falls madly in love with him' that I can take before it becomes seriously over used). So yeah, take another guess and read chapter 6 again. I left a major clue there.**

**Care to take a second guess people? **

kagomehanyou800: Thankies

Aisleen: (Blush) thanks for the compliment, and yeah I like dragons a lot. They fascinate me.

Krazy Kara: thx for the vote but no, you got it wrong better luck next time.

Books obssessed: calmed down but not by much. I'm trying to keep this story at a fast pace so we don't get boring chapters XD.

Amber: thx for the vote but no you got it wrong.

Wudelfin: it's not Dumbledore lol. The guy gets enough ego boosting, and as for Hagrid, being half giant and dragon child to boot, scary. Lol and thx for the PM, you saved me a lot of brain storming as well as a tantrum or two XD

Angelina: hmm, I actually though I was being sneaky but you probably hit a bull's eye. Plz tell me who you think it is XD I'm curious lol. And yeah, I'll get enough sleep in there somewhere. When I get into a story my brain simply refuses to shut down at night. I'm practically narrating the story in my sleep lol.

Jedi SteelWolf: lol more questions to which I can't answer lol. But no, not Dumbledore XD

Dramione90: you have a half truth here XD Luna is a dragon but she's not the one I mentioned.

Lily Angel: XD its true Albus could be either white or silver, more white then the later, but no not him XD and You'll have to read to find out about Harry, it's actually quite funny XD

Ginsensu: Not telling XD

Milikania: oops, kind of forgot about that… damn. Thx for the info lol, haven't read my potter books as well as I thought lol.

Amour toujours: XD thx for the vote but no, not him XD

Chrystal Slara: thx for the vote, but nope.

Darkness-Lightness: Indeed, lets just say he'll get a really cool wake up call lol.

anglbby989: Nice guess, not far from the mark too.

BloodJewel: lol, I don't lololol. Have a little heart please. I give at least 5 to 7 pages per chapter (story only) and it takes me roughly 8 to 10 hours of work XD. My boyfriend gets jealous if I spend too much time on the pc so no. the chapters will not be getting longer, but they won't be getting shorter either.

MoonStarRose: nope, not him XD, take a second guess

evillizzy89: Actually Blaise could be because he is Brass and only males can awaken the blood. but in Blaise's case the blood is too diluted for that. You got a half truth with Luna though.

pApAw: Yeah, poor Ginny. and don't worry Draco will get his moment Xd But no, not Dumbledore lol.

sweetamandyle: thx but with my imagination it wasen't all that hard lol. and thx for guessing but no, you got it wrong XD

Dragon's Den

Chapter 7

Truth bites, literally.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table peacefully eating lunch, she had not seen Ginny at all since yesterday, or Harry for that matter and she was beginning to panic. Her imagination always did get the best of her when she worried over the people she cared for. Draco, she noted looking his way as discretely as possible, was still eating everything in reach yet still keeping an eye on her. This irritated her to no end, what was she? Some kind of prize he could obsess about? Choose the person that would most unlikely return your feelings and make her swoon over you? not happening!

She looked quickly away as Draco let his eyes trail over to her for the hundredth time that day. Potions had been a nightmare, he had behaved himself and she really didn't know how to act around him anymore. She would never allow herself to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had lost that right in third year, so what had she left to do, humor him? Not likely.

Someone walked into the great hall and Hermione only took notice when that person sat beside her. Hermione looked up to see a very embarrassed looking Ginny, She was blushing so bad it was bright scarlet. Hermione opened her mouth to ask her what happened last night but the read head beat her to it.

"Shut up" Ginny hissed, taking the nearest bowl of strew and poring it onto her plate.

Hermione looked slightly taken aback by this and tried again.

"Not one word Hermione Jane Granger, or so help me i'll roast you" Ginny seethed between bites.

Hermione shrugged, trusting Ginny would tell her later, she always did tell her everything eventually.

She noticed another person walking into the hall, Harry was sporting the biggest grin she had ever seen, he plopped himself in front of her and beside Ron who was looking at his best mate as if he had grown 2 heads.

"Hey Mione, Ron." Harry started to grab some food as well, looking as if even Snape would not be able to rain on his parade.

Hermione looked from Harry's shit eating grin to Ginny's obvious embarrassed state and her mouth dropped.

"Oh you didn't!" Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear.

Ginny gave her a warning glare but Hermione ignored it.

"What happened!" she exclaimed after caster a silencing charm and make it so only Ginny and her could hear each other.

"Hermione" Ginny growled warningly.

"Come on, you can't just pull that stunt on me, leave for the whole night and half the day and come back without having to answer a few question!"

"I went hunting for the first time, devoured the equivalent of a cow, broke in and kidnapped a sleeping Harry. I brought him to a place i didn't even know existed, explained what i was to him before raping him. Happy?"

Hermione looked back at Harry who was still smiling like an idiot.

"i don't think he's complaining" she noted amazed and Ginny only blushed harder before mumbling something else.

"excuse me? You did WHAT!"

"I marked him! He's mine, an unbreakable contract even more binding then marriage, Oh Merlin what have i done!" Ginny had buried her head in her hands on the verge of tears and or a panic attack.

"I really don't think he minds, he actually looks happy if that smile is something to go by"

"I know that, i can hear his thoughts but it's just that it was like i was possessed, I knew what i wanted and i just took it. Consequences be damned."

Hermione looked at her best friend for a moment, this was not explained in the book she read, and she had read it twice already.

"If Harry doesn't mind then i don't see why you should. It's not rape if the other party was willing. And besides, how exactly did you mark him?"

"I bit him" Ginny answered looking at Harry and seeming to be making up her mind about what Hermione had just told her.

"oh"

"Yeah, it was amazing, it was like I could finally see him for who he was. I could see his soul, did you know it looks like glowing coal, all warm and inviting."

Hermione was light years away from what Ginny was telling her. A conversation she thought buried and forgotten coming back to her.

_'Bite me jack ass!'_

_'Don't tempt me Granger'_

"Oh" Hermione breathed out, suddenly feeling queasy.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a questioning look.

"Mione are you all right? you look ill."

"I ... I don't feel good, I think i'll go lie down and skip the rest of the day" She said getting up in a flash and quickly dismissing the silencing spell.

Hermione walked swiftly to the doors but Ron stopped her as he tried to catch up to her.

"Mione wait up, I have to ask you something."

"Ron i don't really feel well"

"Please, it will only take a minute"

* * *

Draco had listened in on the girls conversation by reading their lip movements and smirked when Hermione had blanched, looking every bit the part of a dear caught in the head lights. But his amusement died in a pool of blood when she had gotten up to leave, Ron on her heels. He wouldn't dare, not in front of him too! 

"Mione, you know how we've been friends for a long time right?"

He was! Draco felt his body shifting from the peaceful indifferent facade he had carefully put in place, his chosen was being courted right before him, and by that idiot weasel to boot!

"I love you Hermione and i wanted to know if you feel the same way."

Hermione's reply and exit was lost to Draco as he felt his eyes flare up with bright silvery blue fire. His grip on the tables ledge became so unforgiving he had turned it into saw dust as his lips curled back revealing a sharp row of teeth.

Ron was about to turn back to diner when he felt someone grab him from behind and throw him as if he had weighed no more then a feather. He crashed and skidded across the length of the Gryffindor table. He groaned and looked up in time to see an infuriated ferret leap up on the table as easily as skipping over a pebble. Ron paled at the sight of him, Eyes that burned and glowed with fury, huge wings, clawed fingers that where itching to tear into him and when Draco snarled down at him, Ron had suddenly became a fervent believer in tea leaves.

Ginny had jumped up in the midst of screaming students as Harry called out to his best friend who was a few feet away, looking back at his attacker his eyes widened. Ginny grabbed Harry and leaped onto the rafters of the high ceiling, out of harms way as Harry tried to fight her to go help Ron but Ginny was having none of it. She looked back down at the action below as she firmly held onto her mate.

Draco snarled at Ron and launched at him to rip his throat out, there was a scream from Ron, a snarl from somewhere in the hall followed by a flash of gold and a crash. Ron looked up to see a delicate looking silhouette with dirty blond hair and wings of gold. When he caught sight of the earing's he gapped.

"Luna?"

The dragon child of the house of gold turned to look back at Ron and he felt his jaw drop, her eyes where like pools of liquid gold but they quickly hardened as she turned to face of with Draco who was on his feet again and looking ready to kill. Luna tensed and spread her wings wide, growling menacingly at Draco as they tried to intimidate each other.

Draco shifted to the left, completely oblivious to the screaming, gapping students that surrounded them or ran out the hall, Luna snarled and compensated leaving no opening for Draco to use and get to Ron. Teachers where running in and ordering everyone out the hall as Dumbledore tried to get the 2 young adults under control without much success. Draco shifted to the right and Luna leaped at him, the force of the impact sending them crashing threw the thick stone wall and onto the court flagstone below. Draco kicked Luna off of him and took flight narrowly avoiding a jet of fire as Luna flew after him.

Ginny's mind was swimming with so many questions, she wrapped her arms around Harry and glided down.

"Stay here Harry, i'll be back later"

"Ginny!" Harry grabbed her arm, bringing her to him. "Be careful OK"

"I know" Ginny kissed Harry before flying after the 2 other dragons.

* * *

The deadly aerial ballet Draco and Luna danced only became more violent once they where in the air, if Draco was at ease in this element thanks to his seeker training it seemed Luna was just as proficient as he was. Draco dove to the ground at dizzying speed, launching fire balls at Luna who was dancing around them as best she could. 

Luna was caught off guard when she flew up behind Draco, he caught a tree branch and let the force of gravity swing him over it and slammed Luna into the ground. He stood above her as wisps of magic steamed out of his mouth. Luna hissed and slammed her foot across his chin sending him crashing into a tree and took flight again, Draco took off after her with a deafening roar.

Luna shot out of the trees Draco close behind her, she spotted a cliff side in the distance and veered for it feeling her opponent close behind her. Once she was close enough she pulled up, shooting a volley of icicles, Draco dove and veered to avoid the projectiles and Luna took her chance, folding her wings she dive bombed and slammed Draco in the back, riding on him like a serf board and guiding him in a collisions course to the cliff side, Draco yelped as Luna back winged off of him and he crashed painfully against the hard surface, an avalanche of rocks fell down and buried him there.

Luna dropped on her knees out of breath and panting. Ginny who had hovered at a safe distance landed next to her friend gapping at where Draco was now buried before looking down at the golden girl.

Draco broke out of his rock prison and stumbled out of the debris before falling over laughing, Luna looked at Draco before slowly joining in the hysterical laughter, Ginny looked at first Draco then Luna, wondering what the hell she had missed. They where at each other's throats barely 3 seconds ago and now they where laughing it off like old friends, maybe they gave each other a concussion or something Ginny mused.

Draco finally sat up against a tree, laughter fading as he looked at both girls. Ginny and Luna's appearance had changed to look human again and he let himself shift back as well, he could see they where both itching with questions, Ginny more then Luna.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Ginny finally asked.

Draco waved his hand and conjured up a pitcher a pumpkin juice and glaces.

"the first thing you need to know Weasley-

"Ginny" She corrected.

"... Ginny... is the difference between want and need" Draco started pouring glaces of pumpkin juice for the girls before serving himself.

"Meaning?"

"You wanted Potter, so you took him" Draco said smirking as Ginny blushed. " Lovegood wants Weaselbee, so she's trying to take him"

"And you want..." then it dawned on Ginny, why Draco had kept looking at Hermione, the look in her eyes when she had mentioned mating Harry " Hermione" She breathed out.

"I don't want her" Draco corrected "I need her, it's the difference between us. Females get to chose who they want."

"So when Ron declared his flame to mione" Luna finished tensed and her eyes hardened. " You attacked Ron and i defended him"

"OK..."

"Imagine for a moment that Cho Chang suddenly decided she was interested in Potter again" Draco didn't even have to finish that Ginny's eyes had already started to turn copper. "You'd fight for him"

Ginny had mulled that over, the desires to pursue, to defend. The dreams... a lecherous smile spread over her face and she looked at Draco who just glared right back at her.

"So how good is she?" Ginny asked cheekily.

It was a rare sight to see Draco blush and an even rarer sight to have him looking embarrassed. Ginny would have given much to have a camera with her at that moment. Luna blushed too, her own thoughts running to her own dreams, and Ginny turned to look at the other girl.

"One problem though, why won't Luna fight Mione for Ron? it doesn't make any sense"

"I can't fight Hermione" Luna said looking away sadly.

Ginny scratched her head

"and why is that?"

"Because she so happens to be our Queen" Draco mused.

"What are you talking about? our queen... you mean what that bizarre fortune teller told us is true?"

"Every word" Draco chuckled as Luna frowned at the 2 others.

"when the blood of the Innocent spill over the hands of the tainted the queen shall come. Blessed child of the Dragon god Bahamut she will have the power to help the chosen one defeat the lord that must not be named. Dragon blood will sing for her when she will step up to the throne. House of copper will protect, House of the silver will love, house of the Bronze will lead the greatest queen to war. So must the daughter of bahamut be, now and for ever protectors of the innocent blood of the great houses of Dragons" Draco quoted.

Luna chewed it over in her mind as Draco settled himself more comfortably.

"It's obviously referring to the war between _him_ and Potter, but i don't understand, how can blood sing?" Luna mused out loud

"You wouldn't have noticed it but the smells on many students have drastically changed, when the time comes and Hermione steps up to her fate it will be like unleashing a virus"

At both girls blank expressions Draco chuckled "The House of Gold was presumed lost Lovegood, but here you stand, Dragon child of the Gallon beast"

"Oh merlin" Ginny breathed out putting her hand over her heart.

"Anyone who could be, will be. Ever wondered why you can't ever go against what she wants Ginny? why you always give in even when your mind is screaming 'no'?"

"She'll have an army of Dragon's at her feet" Luna said in complete wonder.

"He's not very pleased with that, it's already bugging him that there are 3 other Dragon's on his territory, imagine an entire army" Draco chuckled.

"He? He who?" Luna asked.

"Ever wonder why you're always looking over your shoulder every thirty seconds? were on another Dragons territory an old and very powerful one, full blooded at that."

"Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

Draco burst out laughing.

"Why is it that every time someone says 'old and powerful' in the same sentence they automatically think of that old man?"

"Indeed" Came an annoyed voice from behind the Trio.

Ginny and Luna jumped up to their feet and whirled around, Draco just looked up from where he sat a smirk on his face.

* * *

mouhahahahaha, your last try to find out who it is. 

7 pages long, i hope you like it!


	8. Step 1,2 and 3,Panic,denial and acceptan

OMG! I fell off my chair when I sat down in from of my emails, went to work for 8 hours and come back to find 40 some odd emails, all for DD7! Most of you got it when I killed the Dumbledore theory XD I nearly dislocated my jaw with Angellic's review (OMG you rock!)

**So here are our winners, the first 9 people to have answered ****correctly to either the name or the type are (Drum roll):**

Dramione90 (You'll have to give me a nick to use)

angellic dragon (Same for you, unless you want to be called Angie)

ADE22 (do you want to have a name or is Adess ok)

Milikania

Darkness-Lightness (You'll have to give me a name )

maria

MoonStarRose (Same for you love)

Wudelfin

JpJr (Dito for you, name please )

**So it was Snape, and he's a green Dragon, The only one to get it spot on was Angellic, Big applause. Read her review and you'll find everything you'll need to know XD, I need a tissue, I'm going to cry. So Happy!!!!!**

The biggest clue to pinpoint The old Dragon was actually Draco's musing, when he wants to go tell his plan to Snape it was going to be obvious Snape would ask why the hell he should partake in this, and with Legilimency he would have seen right threw Draco and known about Hermione being his intended mate. Also being a potions professor in a dungeon gives him a good cover up for his natural B.O. Chlorine gas. XD the rest of it was just clever deduction XD I'm so impressed!

I'm going to give some of the spot light to Ginny and Luna in this chapter, so please don't hate me.

And "..." this is for talking

'...' this is for thought.

Dragon's Den

Chapter 7

Step 1, 2 and 3, Panic, denial and acceptance.

"Sweet holly hell!" Hermione screamed out when she slammed the door of the ROR, Draco was not only a dragon child but he had imprinted on her too!

All the signs where there, she had simply been to stubborn to see it. The train ride when she had told him to bite her, she meant it in the 'go to hell' sense, and then there was potions, she was willing to bet he had planned the whole thing like the clever snake he was, forcing her to spend time with him so he can try and get to her. The glances he sent her way all the time when he thought no one was watching, even openly staring at her in potions. And he glared relentlessly at Ron whenever he was around, even baring his teeth every now and then when her friend did something as innocent as touching her shoulder to get her attention.

Maybe there was a way to reverse it, make him de-print her so he could run after someone else. No the book would have mentioned that, it said the thing was permanent, that no form of magic could stop it. That he would just get more and more persistent, that the dreams would get worse and worse, Hermione blushed scarlet.

"Oh SHIT!" she screeched "He… he…."

She couldn't bring herself to voice that thought, it seemed wrong, in every way. No it wasn't supposed to be like this! She was supposed to be the trusty side kick. The girl in the dark, not have some guy chase after her like his life depended on it.

No she could just tell him that this would not work, that this was wrong… Her ... the book worm with the bland personality… Oh Merlin no.

* * *

Snape stepped out of the shadows looking down his nose at the 3 half dragons, looking very displeased. 

"Congratulations on ransacking the great hall and putting the entire student body in an uproar. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"... oops?" Draco offered smirking while Ginny and Luna ducked their heads sheepishly.

Snape glared down at Draco before sitting down on a fallen tree. Ginny had by this time scooted over to sit closer to Luna, the potions professor always had creeped her out but now he was just plain terrifying her and it seemed Luna was just as uneasy as she was.

"Sorry, we... we couldn't help it" Luna offered trying to grasp and clutch at her mask. The personality she had carefully constructed to make other people lower their guard around her and allow her to see them when they thought she was too lunatic to notice.

"Unfortunately an unbreakable vow prevents me from killing you three" Snape grumbled unhappily.

Draco just smirk wider as he made himself more comfortable, both girls looked at Draco's relaxed and unguarded state and began to lower their guard too.

"whats going on at the school?" Draco finally asked looking at his teacher.

Draco knew Snape better then the back of his hand, knew that the teacher was a 4 thousand year old push over. True he was green and enjoyed double crossing people but he had developed his own sense of honor as the years went by, Snape use to be vicious but had calmed down when he met his chosen somewhere around 1303 BC, his complete opposite in every sense of the word. She had been one of the many Dragon queens and she had been the one to make the unbreakable vow with him when their son Salazar had wanted to build a school on his Territory along with the beautiful Gold daughter Rowena, The Brass son Godric and the Copper daughter Helga. It would have been foolish to assume he would change to the complete opposite of what he was at the time but the then queens kindness and patience did turn him into a more civilized dragon. Unfortunately when the girl died 90 years later Snape had preferred to go into deep sleep along with his other kin, he had only woken up 4 decades ago, taking on the form of a young boy and slowly aged. He had been quite shocked when Granger had come to the school 6 years ago. their new queen to be since the last one died around the same time as her conception, and at his hand to boot.

"The head master is trying to explain what happened, Mr. Weasley passed out after the three of you left and has yet to wake up, Mr. Potter is with him now in the infirmary. Miss Granger has gone missing and i have the distinct feeling that my detentions will be ignore." He gave the last comments to Draco who went from frowning at Hermione's apparent disappearance to a casual innocent look at the mention of ignoring his potion detentions.

Ginny couldn't help the snicker that escaped, Draco had it bad, Dragon bad! She personally knew of the hell he was going threw, of what Luna was going threw as well. Draco had dark circles under his eyes already, one tended to become restless until they where ... satisfied. And she knew that Mione was not giving him an easy time either, damn Gryffindor pride.

"The students will no doubt be edgy with the three of you. The head master has already looked into all the possible candidates and we shall be meeting with all of them in turn to explain what could possibly happen in the coming months"

Snape rose from his seat and glared at first Luna, who looked away immediately and then at Ginny who paled and ducked her head. He gave a satisfied smirk before he walked off, his dominance would not be tried and his territory would not be stripped of him. As per the vow he made, he had no right to kill them... yet.

"Luna, i apologize for fighting with you, and for trying to kill weaselbee"

"Your forgiven, i would have done the same under different circumstances" Luna replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Draco grumbled unhappily and got up, Ginny looked up at him with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So what are we going to do?" Luna asked nonchalantly as she glided closer to the 2 others.

"I need to go find her" Draco grumbled.

"I'd leave her alone if i where you" Ginny snickered.

"She's just found out about my intentions toward her Ginny, you think i'll leave her alone with that imagination of hers? and besides, who knows whats going on with her" He growled out.

"Oh i know" Ginny laughed " she skipped panic and went straight for denial"

Luna looked up at the trees and smiled " Only one stage to go then"

Draco ground his teeth together and let his body shift, taking off swiftly without waiting for both girls.

"He'll go insane before this is over" Ginny grinned.

"It would seem like it, Ginny may i ask you something"

"Shoot"

"The permission to pursue and mark your brother"

"Sure, go for it. He needs to get laid." Ginny said laughing as Luna aloud a small wolfish grin appear on her face.

Both girls took off for the infirmary.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Ron whimpered for what was probably the hundredth time. "Bloody hell!" 

Harry had started to tune his best friend out at some point when all he could come up with was those 2 words. Harry couldn't really blame him, when Ginny had took him from his bed the other night he had been equally frightened, but he was also mesmerized by her new beauty. She had fascinated him more then frightened, he could still recall the first things she said with her hand slightly outstretched toward him, eyes pleading when he had stepped away from her with wide panicked eyes.

"Please, Harry don't be afraid ... i won't hurt you... i'm not a monster." she had said, begged.

He had believed her, too fascinated not too. It was Ginny after all. she had explained it as best she could, telling him of the wizards dragon ancestry and that she was the copper dragons heiress. That he himself descended from such beings but would never be able to turn like she. Harry had approached her after the lengthy explanations and answering questions as best she could. He had gently, hesitantly touched her, her wings where just like snake skin, Only they where hot instead of cool. And when he had finally looked in her liquid eyes he knew why he had been so attracted to her, he had kissed her without really thinking too much about it and she had returned it with such relief that he had vaguely wondered if she had expected him to run away screaming.

Ginny had led their dance and Harry was surprised he didn't mind letting her play, and then she had surprised him by biting into his neck. He had cried out and tried to fight her but she had kept him still as magic seeped threw him from the holes in his neck, and he could see her, feel her. Like the ball of yarn that kittens liked to play with and Harry had realized he was staring at her soul. Or what her soul looked like if it tried to manifest itself. Soft and warm, yet inviting and playful. His Ginny he had thought just as he herd a rumbling sound. She was purring as she gently released him. 'thats right, your Ginny and no one else's. My Harry, and mine alone." What happened next was nothing short of amazing.

Harry blushed as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a curtain of red hair fell and blocked his view of the world.

'stop thinking such thought' Ginny teased 'you'll lose your decency'

Harry smirked, 'can i think of them later?'

Ginny purred and nipped her mark on his neck 'i can think of better things to do for later'

Harry grinned happily and looked at Ron who was staring at someone with such a frightened look.

'poor Luna' Ginny thought.

'We'd better go'

"Well Ron, get better soon." Ginny offered as Harry got up from his seat and started to lead his mate to the door.

'You have some explaining to do dear'

Ginny sighed and nodded as they exited the infirmary.

Luna just stood at the door, unsure of what to do or say and Ron seemed to confused and frightened to help her.

"Are... are you all right" she finally asked stepping closer to Ron.

Ron was nodding as he forced himself to remember that Luna had protected him and that it was Malfoy that was out for his head.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, and Malfoy is sort of sorry for trying to kill you"

Ron felt soooooo much better now!

"Bloody hell why did he try to kill me in the first place, i didn't do anything to him"

"You did Ron" Luna said gently as she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. At Ron's confused look Luna smiled "you tried to steel his chosen one, that is a great insult to us."

Ron frowned and then another question popped in his mind.

"So if ferret face wanted my hide for telling Hermione i cared why didn't you go after her?"

"Trust me" Luna growled going rigid "If it would have been anyone but her then that girl would have been long dead"

Ron couldn't help the shiver of fear that shot down his spine, who knew Luna could be so... violent. And for him too. Luna got up with a sad smile, she seemed to have a lot of those lately, and because of him. Ron felt bad about that.

"I'll leave you to rest" Luna finally said, turning to go.

"Why me?"

Luna turned back and a real smile spread, lighting her features and Ron thought her eyes had shifted to gold for a moment.

"Because you where there when everyone else wasn't. Because even at my most bizarre you never judged. You accepted me for who i was and never bothered to try and make me a certain way. Even if i embarrassed you at times, i love you for that, for letting me be me"

Ron just looked at her, trying to digest it all. Luna with her Lion's hat at the quiditch game was odd, but he had found it kind of cute. The way she seemed to read people, that she knew them and how easy it was to be yourself around her because she never judged you. She was smarter then everyone gave her credit for, she was loyal and brave and was not afraid to stand up for her friends, for the one she loved.

"I do to" Ron whispered.

Luna smiled wider and left the infirmary.

* * *

2 days, 2 unbearably long days had passed and she had still to emerge from the room. Draco had long since paced a hole in the floor and he had stopped trying to claw his way threw the wall. He was going stark raving mad, if he thought seeing and not touching was bad, not seeing period was far worse.

When he had left the 2 girls he had gone back to the great hall, ignoring the slightly frightened or fascinated looks of his fellow students. He followed the smell as best he could, so many other smells had caused the tracks to fade and by the time he had found the end of the trail he had a head ache from it all. He had tried everything to get to the other side of that wall. Ginny and Potter had come and after pacing 3 times in front of the wall they sighed and declared she had probably told the room to let no one in.

Told the room? did anyone else see a problem with this? Luna and Weasley had come up a few minutes later, Ron seemed edgy around him but Draco ignored the foolish boy. Luna had marked him when the medi witch told him he could leave the ward so he no longer felt threatened.

"She'll come out when she's good and ready" Ginny had said "So stop pestering and come down for supper"

They couldn't even drag him away from where he stood, Then Blaise had come this morning and he had nearly killed the man. He had still been pacing a hole in the floor at the time.

"You know this is unhealthy right?" Blaise had asked following Draco's pacing.

Draco had answered with a growl. The circles under his eyes had grown and darkened, he had tried to sleep in the hall only to wake up in a sweat and yearning for the girl on the other side of that wall, his dream had not been kind to him. In his dream he had smashed the wall to dust. she had screamed and ran from him and he had chased her, he had let her run for a while, enjoyed the game of cat and mouse and after a while her smell of fear had given way to thrill and anticipation. she had yelped when he had caught her but he had swiftly silenced her with a searing kiss, making his dominance over her blatantly clear. He had been gentle yet firm with her in his dream and she had liked it, moaned and screamed out his name repeatedly. he had woken up from the dream panting and glaring at the wall with renewed determination. He had tried everything on it, magic, dragon's breath even brute strength.

"Maybe you should come down for a bit, take a nice hot bath and eat some food" Blaise had offered with a raised brow.

"I don't want a bath, i don't want food! I want that bushy haired twit on the other side of that blasted wall!" Draco snarled out while his fists shook with the effort to not take his frustrations out on his friend.

It took Snape and a well placed threat to force him to come down and eat something. Student's still looked at him bizarrely, he had all but vanished in the 2 days he had stood guard in the hall and his little display during lunch had seemed to get him a whole new level of fear and respect.

Draco went to the prefect bathrooms first and washed quickly and thoroughly, then he made his way to the kitchens and tried his best to be pleasant with the elf's, they served him all the food he wanted and more, finally he made his way to the slytherin common rooms intending to get at least a few hours rest. He felt like shit, probably looked like it too.

He gave the password and entered, the sound of malicious laughter was the first thing that came to him. Millicent was laughing about something or other with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was off to the side reading a book and ignoring everything around her, some other students looked at the laughing girl with what looked to be disapproval.

"Whats going on" Draco asked amused.

"Oh Draco" Millicent cooed relieved to see him after such a long absence " we finally got her! The mudblood, we got her good!" She laughed again.

Draco paled as fear wrapped around his gut like a vice grip.

'No...'

* * *

mouhahaahaha cliffie! (runs away laughing) 

kagomehanyou800: thankies, i was trying to imagine a style that would be easy to write yet very cool!

Nathleeng: although Trelawney would have been a delicious candidate, she's just... weird. and as for flitwick, that idea just made me laugh when i tried to picture the guy with wings! Yay i get a cake!

kymie29: yes Boss, here ya go!

Books obssessed: I thought it was cool too, i wanted to show just how dangerous they could actually be and even then they seemed too tame to me

0-Jackie-0: XD well you where right. it's snape lol.

nikki1990: Correct it's snape. and thx i'm already writing up the next chap so it should be there in a few days.

Lily Angel: XD yeah, it's snape. i'm trying to make seem mean yet Draco is hell bent on making him look like a pussy... i hate it when my characters plot against me!

pApAw: XD yeah, i liked it very much when Draco just flipped and tried to go kill Ron, And then to have Luna come and defend him was really cool. i like strong female characters and Luna is one of my favorites.

anglbby989: Its Snape, but as you could see he is no where near being silver. nice guess!

Dankalish: Nice deductions, but i specified a pure blooded dragon in chapter 7, so it could be anyone and any color. And because threw the millennia the families branched out there could be more then one Copper for instance, say if Bill has a daughter (Victoire i think her name is) then she could become dragon child too. and yeah, i did say male so any female char was out. Also i guess i forgot to specify that the older the dragon, the more powerful it is.

imanon: Nope, i said male XD. nice guess though.

DarkPrincessPyro99: XD i don't think this fic should be longer then 20 chapters or so at the speed it is going. i promise you next chapter will be delicious.

spikeecat: Bingo!

gryffindorgirl10: Wow, there there, the chapter is up now lay off the sugar till the next update lol, you'll get cavities!

vividink: XD there wheren't many to pick from o.o lol i hope you liked my choice !

Dramione90: Yep you got it!

angellic dragon: OMG! are you on brain steroids or a telepath! Holly s...t you saw right threw it. i was so shocked i almost dislocated my jaw while reading you! you definitely own!

ginsensu: hmmm, not quite lol!

ADE22: I actually wanted to make him a black dragon at first but considering where Hogwarts was located i decided against it. Nice shot!

milikania: Hahahahahaha, believe me i don't mind in the least! and congrats on being a winner!

Darkness-Lightness: Yep! it's snape. congrats!

maria: Close but no, in chapter 7 i said he was full blooded, Draco, Ginny and Luna have tainted dragon blood, half breads. and the older the dragon, the more powerful it is. Snape being 4 thousand years old... he has a lot of bite to his bark.

MoonStarRose: Yep it is, and i hope i delivered nicely. the next chap will be great! i'm already typing and grinning madly!

Nymphie07: well, it wasn't black and it was Snape.

Kat Eyes 17: Nope, i specified a male Dragon. Nice try though.

MiseryluvsDeath: thx!

slysith: I hope i didn't disappoint you!

Wudelfin: Lol, oh no! Not the Pokemon, anything but that!

JpJr: yep yep! spot on !

Nathleeng, kymie29, flamarae, nikki1990, Roarke Delcon Malfoy, x.St. Joan d'Arc.x, clementines4ever, Ashes-of-the-Clan, MusicalCatharsis, gryffindorgirl10, hypercrazyx3, Kayrue, viergebelledame168, angellic dragon, burnin4Christ, ADE22, Mrs.Malfoy-Zabini, Nymphie07 and LotteR for adding me to their favorites and alerts.

kymie29, nikki1990, gryffindorgirl10 and angellic dragon for adding me to their author alerts and favorites.


	9. the not so dashing rescue

Isorfidien, The Loser Who Cares, oranfly, Annieboo92, lemarsh87, PyroAngel8605, Blue Rose4, Lbonshire, Blackrose77, gwiz, DaOnLeeSam, Rebel Ryder, susannajulia, HigurashiKagomeinblue, ForTheLoveOfMyShadow, MewmewInuSailorHeart and iana silmir thx for adding me to your favorites and alerts.

Lbonshire, jaceMia and DaOnLeeSam thx for adding me to your Author favorite and alert.

0-Jackie-0: I'm sorry! lol here don't kill me! peace girl, breathe!

Lily Angel: Eep, sorry! here's the chapter! with bonus to boot!

ffantasy1804: thankies, and heres the update! with a Christmas present for all the readers at the end!

Annieboo92: so do i, but heh, their fun!

JpJr: thankies this one in my opinion is better! merry x-mas!

lemarsh87: blush, thankies. and i'm proud that my fic was the one to boost your moral!

angelina/angellic dragon: lol i'll see what i can do, and man i'm still awed by you! merry Christmas!

PyroAngel8605: thankies, I have too much free time. blame it on my non-existing social life rolf!

Lbonshire: here ya go! i hope you'll be satisfied!

Dramione90: lol you'll just have to see!

Kat Eyes 17: indeed! maybe i over did it lol. Draco is having way too much fun trying to be all high and mighty!

Darkness-Lightness: XD 'm sure i won't disappoint you!

DaOnLeeSam: lol here you go, hope you enjoy it!

Kichou: lol, read the chapter and then tell me if they regretted it enough haha!

ginsensu: indeed! but Snape is the Lucky winner lol.

Wudelfin: AAAHH!!!! Run away!!!!!

Krazy Kara: yep,i whole heartedly agree! lol

MoonStarRose: lol, i hope the wait was not too long!

MiseryluvsDeath: would it be mean to say 'My pleasure' ? XD here, I wasen't suppose to post this till after X-mas. but it was too mean to wait.

pApAw: hmmm, i think angry is to light a term, but heh, you can read it and then tell me XD

Dragon's den

Chapter 9

The not so dashing rescue

Hermione had been a mess, She usually liked taking refuge in the safety of her books but she knew running wasen't the answer. she had more then enough time to think things over, to try and accept the notion that Malfoy... Draco wanted her. She had read the book so many times she could recite it from cover to cover, word for word.

Dragon males will imprint on a counterpart, some refer to it as finding ones soul mate, or other half. Once this female is found the male will stop at nothing to get her. Ultimately marking her as his and his as hers. Females have the marking habits as well, but unlike their male counterparts they may actively chose their intended or wait to be courted by a male that will imprint on them.

The text went on about how mates could hear each other, know when the other is in danger. Hermione had stopped reciting the passages on imprinting and marking with a shudder. She couldn't help but wonder if being Draco's mate would be that bad. She had done everything she could come up with to discourage him. She had even been down right cruel at one point, true he had glared at her but he never even raised his voice at her or treat her badly, he had been patient with her.

Maybe she could give him a chance, take it slow. It was frightening enough for her as it was. Ginny was a copper Heiress, Draco a silver Heir out to get her. It was doing her no good to try and shrug off the fortune tellers babble on her being something called Dragon queen. the only consolation was that Draco wasn't out for a one night stand.

Copper protect, the weasleys had always been there for her in some way or other. Ron had always had her back in their many adventures, Ginny had kept her mentally stable when she thought she would go berserk with girl problems, even defending her when the Slytherins got too violent with their schemes.

Silver love, that part was also quite obvious. Draco was out to win her over, even if it killed him. And if the book was right, the dreams where becoming really bad, to the point of preventing sleep.

Bronze lead, it seemed to be one of the puzzle peaces that was still missing. As far as she knew it could be anyone.

Step up to the throne, what the hell? was there even such a thing on Hogwarts ground? she really doubted Dumbledore's chair was going to do the job.

Dragon blood will sing, Hermione found she drew up a complete blank on that one.

She sighed and stretched over the king size bed the room had provided her. Doby had come and gone with food for her but she knew she couldn't hide in the room for ever. She had to face Draco and come to some sort of agreement with him. She stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Let's get it over with" She sighed.

She made her way down the halls and staircases only to see miss Bullstrode running to her with fear filled eyes, clutching a Gryffindor cloak in her hands.

* * *

'We got her good' 

The words kept replaying in his head as he just stared at Millicent's laughing form.

"What have you done" Draco could barely recognize his own voice.

"Oh you'll love it!" Millicent cooed, she had not noticed Draco's volatile state " We got a hold on Potty-Poohs robes while he was at quiditch practice and we told the Mudblood he had run into the Forbidden forest!" She laughed cruelly and added between gasps " She was so shocked she never stopped to think about the fact he was still there!"

It was like someone had dumped boiling water over his body, the reaction was immediate and frightening. In a heart beat he had grabbed a shrieking Millicent by the shoulders. She cried out when there was a loud cracking noise from her left arm where he was holding her. Draco had not heard the sound, he was far too gone in his rage to even think past the red haze of his mind. He snarled at Millicent and she cowered. Everyone in the room was on their feet and looking frightened, Draco had never acted like this before.

"Where" He growled out.

Millicent just whimpered, sobs escaping her as the pain in her arms increased when his hands on her tightened further, a second crack was heard, this time from her right arm, she cried out again.

"I SAID WHERE!"

Millicent cowered from the intense fury and hate of his silvery blue eyes.

"n-n-near the who-whomping wi-willow" she chocked out.

Draco threw her away, not caring where she landed, as it was she painfully crashed against a coffee table and she whimpered again as she looked up into his seething face.

"If she dies, you die."

She cowered away from him as he ran out the door.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!! He had left his post for no more then an hour and she was already in trouble! He ran up the stairs using his heightened abilities to make him go faster, Leaping over groups of gasping students, even escalating a wall with his claws to the next floor when one of the stair cases moved the wrong way. His mind was racing a million miles a second and he barely registered the world around him.

He ran up the steps of the astronomy tower ripping his clothes off of his person. He needed to get to her, he needed to get to her now! He felt his body shift again, his bones changing. He felt his mouth get longer as a snout formed and a horn grew from his nose, felt his skin covering with silver scales as a tail sprouted. He stepped on the ledge and threw himself off the tower as his body expanded from the 6 foot 4 human to a fully transformed 24 foot silvery blue dragon. He snarled and beat his powerful wings as he veered for the tree out by the lake, and at the edge of the blasted forest.

* * *

Hermione was running, which way she was headed for she had no clue. She could have been going in deeper for all she knew. But that wasn't her main concern now. 

She screamed as a web was shot at her, missing her form by mere inches. She pushed on faster, she would be damned if she let them eat her! The ground beneath her was whizzing past her as her feet sped across the rock and root ridden forest floor, She yelped when she felt something sticky attach itself to her back and drag her backward. She growled out and shrugged out of her cloak, getting to her feet again, she resumed running away as fast as she could as her many eight legged pursuers followed.

It was just her luck, the kind of thing that only happen to her, she had fallen down and broken her wand, then she accidentally discovers Aragog's nest and now she was running away from Diner, where she would be the main course.

Hermione yelped when she tripped over a rock and cried out when her foot twisted and gave out with a snap. Adrenaline had long flushed threw her system and when she got up to keep going she barely registered the pain that shot up her leg. Hermione barely made a few steps when one of the gigantic spiders jumped on her, fang clicking and dripping with venom. she screamed out when the monstrous thing lounged for her throat but the spider never made it.

A huge silver scaled paw swiped the spider away with enough force to brake it's furry body. Hermione looked up and it seemed all color drained from her face at the sight before her. Frightening was no where near close enough to describe the snarling beast before her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she scrambled to her feet, dragging her injured foot as she desperately tried to run away from the chaos.

* * *

Draco had found her in the nick of time and swiftly swiped the spider off of her slight form and if he thought the smell of her fear was strong before it was nothing compared to the strength of it now. The look on her face when she looked up at him had pained him greatly. But then again he had to remind himself that he had taken a form she would not recognize. 

Draco's head snapped to the side when he caught site of more eight legged monsters apparently wanting to take him down instead. Draco turned his head toward Hermione to see her limping away, dragging her led. He snarled and lounged for the first of many victims using his breath to freeze as many of them as he could, but it seemed no mater how many of the eight legged things he took down more of them came to replace. Webs where shooting at every side and Draco howled in anger as he swiped the webs away.

His head shot in Hermione's direction when he heard her cry out, A spider had caught her in a web and was dragging her to it. Draco snarled at it and taking a deep breath he let an inferno that could rival hell's fire leave his mouth to burn the thing to ash.

Hermione stumbled and looked up in time to see a huge jaw come down on her, she screamed as she raised her arms in a futile attempt to protect herself.

Draco didn't waste time as he took to the air, he was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of them and he couldn't fight them and protect Hermione at the same time. He could feel her fighting to try to get out and he had to be careful to make no sudden movements, close his jaws or have too much saliva. Granted it wasen't the smartest move but he hadn't stopped to consider it, he just grabbed and went. He prayed to Merlin the girl wouldn't do anything stupid.

Draco flew over the forest swiftly and dove into the great lake, folding his wings along his body and he swam toward the bottom finally finding the entrance to his den hidden among the corals and other plant life, He entered the tunnel and oriented himself among the many passages, finally breaking the surface he walked briskly to one of the bigger chambers. The entrance was below water but the den itself was in the mountains that cradled the lake.

Draco dipped his head and opened his mouth, Hermione tumbled out with a frightened yelp. He looked down at her, she was soaked with saliva and her body was so tense and shaking, Her breathing was uneven as whimpers and sobs escaped her, her heart was pounding in her chest. She was in shock and he really felt like a bastard as the smell of her terror made his head spin.

Draco took a deep breath and softly blew on her, Wisps of magic snaked their way around Hermione and the drool disappeared, her torn clothes mended along with her injuries. Draco angled his head to get a better look at his work before letting his body shift back to a more humanoid form.

Hermione was so terrified, her brain was incapable of forming a single coherent thought as she just stayed there on her hands and knees trembling as tears fell down her cheeks. When she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her she jumped and cried out, trying to fight off the new attacker. The arms around her tightened and pressed her body closer to the warm form.

"Shh, it's over now, your safe"

Hermione froze at the voice and she looked around as far as her head could turn and gasped.

Draco was holding onto her still shaking form as he did his best to comfort her. Worry dancing in the deep pools of his eyes. He turned her around slowly in his arms and encouraged her to lay her head in the crook of his neck as his wings folded over her. Hermione was still far from calm, all the Adrenaline was only making her tremble harder as sobs and hiccups shook her form, she willingly berried her face against Draco as she clung to him, not noticing his state of undress.

After a while the crying eased as well as the trembling, Draco continued to rock her back and forth. It felt good to have her in his arms, to be able to touch her and not have to use ruse to try and get her attention. Draco dislodged the hand that was holding her shoulder and caressed her cheek, letting his hand weave threw her silky curls as he gently forced her to look at him.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, and when his head dipped toward her it never really occurred to her to stop him, and then he was kissing her, she returned it, threw desperation for comfort or just because she wanted to she couldn't really tell. Her nerves and thinking process had previously been shot to hell.

Draco growled his encouragement before slowly breaking the kiss, he looked at her eyes and no longer saw fear in them, he smiled and blew in her face. Hermione's eyes rolled back as her body went limb in his arms. The girl needed rest and Draco was not above forcing it on her. He got up with his precious charge and walked down more passages into another set of chambers.

* * *

The Christmas special!

Panchat: I was tempted to end it here and post it, but heh. After last chapter i thought You guys could use a gift! So here i present the Hogwarts Holiday special!!!!!!! (insert cheers)

Draco: So right now we have to fill in a few pages of useless blabbering?

Blaise: could be worse and you know that so don't piss her off.

Panchat:(Evil Glare) Unless you want to join Snape.

Draco: I'm cool.

Hermione: so what are we doing? this is no where in the script!

Luna: Do we even get paid for this?

Panchat: nope, you're doing this because people out the love you and my story!

Ron: "cough"Bullshit"cough"

Panchat:What did you say Ron?

Harry: he swallowed something that didn't agree with him.

Draco: nothing and no one agrees with weeselbee.

Ron: Grumble grumble.

Blaise: ( looking threw reviews) hey i got a fan! ahem, Angie, quiet diner by candlelight? (wink wink)

Draco: you get the one girl and i got the rest!

Blase:(glares at draco) pig.

Hermione: that still doesn't answer my question!

Draco:I know what we can do (Dazzling smile)

Hermione: (shrugs away in fear) what?

Draco: ( grabs her by the waist) We still have to practice for some of the upcoming scenes! ( drags Hermione toward trailer)

Hermione: ( fights for dear life) NO I never signed on to this! i want to speak to my agent!

Snape:( glares at Panchat) neither did i.

Panchat: hush you and pass the pop corn it's about to start!

Big announcers voice: And now Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry proudly presents, The nutcracker! With Snape in the staring Role of the ballerina princess!

Snape starts prancing around in a bright pink tutu and crown.

mouhahahahahahahahahaha

Merry Christmas and a happy new year guys and Girls!


	10. Silver's love

CountryGirl89, DRM-QUN, Yaro, darbythomas, BlacPioni, bcain17, blackwidow23, AriesFireGirl, malfoyie456, Bellezza-Eterna, bcain17, Poeta, Naomi-Lin, katja134, pstibbons, blue bull dog and WhiteTiger1992 thank you for adding me to your favorites and alerts.

DRM-QUN thank you for adding me to you author alert.

vividink: XD i put extra chili peppers in here! enjoy it!

Re-o-ko: yep this fic is my pride and joy! mouhahahahaha!

malfoyie456: Yeah, i wanted Hermione to get bitten and have Draco absorb the poison in his own body but that would have been way too intense, i wouldn't have been able to do the fluff in the cave!

angelina: Indeed, i loved last chapter but i think this one will be one of my favorites too! i'm so evil hihi! And yeah x-mas was cool and i got a whole pile of clothes and a new keyboard that gets on my nerves. makes me do a whole pile of typos grrr.

slysith: so wrong yet so wright haha! Snape and i have a love/hate relationship in this fic. Yet Draco seems to adore me and Hermione wants to strangle me! i have very little if no respect from these characters bouhou.

Darkness-Lightness: lots and lots of evil kinky stuff mouhahahahahahaha

pstibbons: Pansy was not part of the misfits, and yeah i'll get to Milicent xD, and as for the other questions, bleh read and you'll see! and if you liked the last chapters i know you'll love this one! beta wise, it would not be a bad thing, i re-read my chapters 3 times before posting them but i always seem to miss stuff!

SORAYAYANELY: lol it's not sad at all, and i'm glad you like it! My head can barely go threw a doorway as it is but heh (My boyfriend says this story is giving me an ego trip haha)

Krazy Kara: thankies, i think. what's 'kewlio yo.' mean o.o

Jedi SteelWolf: lol, yeah i did that last part as a last minute add on because i knew you would like it haha! and as for clothes ( shifty eyes) you really think i'm that cruel?

Nikki G 827: xD here ya go!

Wudelfin: Scary is it not?

MoonStarRose: XD far be it for me to disappoint you!

Kat Eyes 17: the chapter is served!

The Loser Who Cares: sorry, not very fast but still managed to deliver a whooping 9 pages!

pApAw: i'm glad you liked it! wanted to have a big bang of a first kiss and i didn't want it to be cliché! so glad i delivered! and yeah np for the gift!

ginsensu: Thankies!

PyroAngel8605: (bows) thank you, thank you!

Nymphie07:Glad you liked it! call me crazy but i always get in an argument with these guys! this is just a sort of sneak peek at what goes on in my head when i write lol.

AriesFireGirl: Lol i was giggling the whole time i was writing that, i like being silly!

**_I actually had to start this chapter over because i lost my file over Christmas! grrr... Anyways. I was on a roll and i made this chapter extra long for you all!_**

**_Warning: juicy fluffy lime XD_**

Dragon's den

Chapter 10

Silver's love

Snape entered the leaky cauldron and headed over to see Tom, because it was a Saturday he could use some of the time and go outside of Hogwarts. The barkeep smiled warmly to the professor and handed him his favorite Drink.

"She's in the private room Mr. Snape" he said with a kind smile.

The potions professor returned it politely and, drink in hand, headed toward the back of the bar. The room itself was small and cozy, meant for gatherings. The Weasley family often used this room and Snape could still grasp their smell, even if it was being overpowered with the smell of incense.

"Right on time Severus" The woman said smiling as she waved her hand at the seat across from her, it dragged on the floor away from the table and Snape sat facing his companion.

"To what do I owe this… pleasure Angela?"

The girl just smiled, her topaz colored eyes dancing as she swept her golden hair over her shoulders

"After more then 3 thousand years this is the hello I get?"

"Skip to the point woman"

"Fine you self centered grouch, I had another sight. Bahamut will be acting soon after he claims the girl. We have to go and tell her everything before it's too late."

"We will do no such thing, our job was to stick her on the right path, you told her about the prophecy after doing that ridiculous reading, whether she believed it or not is out of your control and mine."

"But she'll die!"

"Angela you know the rules better then anyone. We meddled with humans over 4 thousand years ago and changed the courses of history by creating magically inclined humans. Rowena and Kestrel where born from you as well as Salazar from me. Our god was very displeased. Further more, your gift of sight has often come out false. The slightest decision can turn the outcome arround."

Angela crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the green dragon. She didn't need to be reminded that the birth of her twins and their half blood had been the cause of her 3 thousand year slumber. They're punishment for going against the laws and creating beings that where never meant to exist. While others faded they stayed trapped in sleep. Bahamut was kind to his children though, allowing to outlive their respective mates before forcing their body's to rest.

Those laws where in fact placed in the protection of the humans. Dragons could not eat them, could not kill them unless it was as self defense and even then it had to be a last resort. Dragon's could not meddle in human affairs, with their advanced knowledge it would be far to easy to govern over the primitive race. Unfortunately, not meddling in human affairs also meant you could not fall in love with them and in the same instance, procreate.

"If Wudelfin where here then he'd be agreeing with me" she growled out glaring at the floor.

"But he's not here, so deal with it" he sneered.

"Then I request permission to step on your territory, to go to Hogwarts as an assistant professor or something."

" No"

"What!"

"I barely tolerate the half breeds, what makes you think I'll let you on my lands?"

"You won't have a choice in the mater and you know that"

"True, but right now I do have a choice. Set one foot on my lands before the due date and I'll kill you"

"You can't measure up to me and you know it! you don't have her to back you up and protect you anymore." she growled out teeth bared threateningly as her eyes glowed gold.

"Do you care to test me? I have half a thousand years or so more experience and power over you and i never needed my mates assistance." Snape replied tone like ice as his own eyes flared green.

"Fine, I'll be there when the time comes and not a moment later" she replied in a biting tone.

Snape got up from his seat.

"Pleasure as always Goldie locks" he smirked taking his leave.

"Don't hit your head on the way out you jack ass" she grumbled sulking.

Snape's smirk only grew wider as he closed the door. It was always fun to meet up with your own kin on neutral ground.

* * *

Hermione moaned as she shifted to try and get more comfortable. She was slowly coming to, the first thing she felt was soft sheets and warmth. She shifted and snuggled into the warmth as her body slowly came back to awareness and slowly opened her eyes to let them travel around the room. 

It seemed to have been carved in solid rock, there where 2 entrances that had no doors and the sound of running water was coming from one of the rooms, there was basic room furniture as well as a fireplace. Carpets where laid on the ground in varying shades of colors, most of it green. The fire from the hearth as well as candles mounted on the walls where the only source of light in the room.

Hermione moaned again as she turned on her back to stare at the ceiling. Her mind was lazily trying to remember how she had gotten here and she blushed when she remembered Draco kissing her... why hadn't she pushed him away? Se mentally kicked herself for letting that happen but froze when she felt someone beside her shift. She slowly turned her head and almost jumped out of bed at the sight of Draco's sleeping face, she would have had his arms not been holding onto her.

Hermione blushed and tried to shift to get away from him, his arms closed in on her and when she got closer his grip loosened. She sighed and resigned herself to stay put for now.

Draco wasn't sleeping, merely resting. He had been afraid of going to sleep and dreaming of her only to wake up and do the irreversible while she was still unconscious. He didn't mind playing the charade and letting her think he was vulnerable and oblivious to her, in fact he found he quite enjoyed it. When she tried to get up he forced her to stay and now he had to stop himself from snickering at the resigned sigh. He kept is breathing even and his face as unguarded and peaceful as could be.

Hermione was half heartedly glaring at Draco before she sighed again, it was no use. The man wasn't even conscious to cringe away. She looked at his sleeping face and coulnd't help but wonder if this was the same boy that use to make her life hell.

he looks so... harmless...

Yet she knew that was far from the truth. She raised a hand and brushed his hair away before letting her fingers ghost against his pale face. His angular features and smooth pale soft skin. She vaguely wondered if his warm body temperature was a side effect of being half dragon.

"Mine mrrrrrrr" he pulled himself closer to her, berrying his head against her chest.

Had he just... Oh god he purred! well it was more a growling purr then a purr. Hermione blushed crimson as her heart stuttered and started working overtime. Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from snickering as he snuggled in closer to her, nuzzling his face against her breasts. He now understood what the saying 'play with fire and you'll get burned' meant, and boy was he burning up.

"Um..Ah...shit" she hissed.

Draco almost came undone and he had to bite the inside of cheeks. Poor girl! This had to be bad for his health, to take so much pleasure in driving his mate to be insane. He could hear and feel her heart beat working overtime as the sweet smell of her embarrassment clouded his mind. He felt her shift and then heard her gasp as her hand brushed his side. Oh yeah, he remembered stripping her down to nothing but her blouse and panties for sleep and he was still quite naked under the sheets. He felt her heart stutter again before going in head long rush and he buried his head against her chest to hide his smile.

Hermione was blushing like mad, oh god! This was not happening! She was in bed with a naked Draco Malfoy and she was barely decent herself.

"Mmmmrrrr"

Hermione froze as Draco stirred, why was she acting this way? it was only Draco for Merlin's sake! Why did it feel like a million butterflies where waging war in her stomach? She looked down as he stirred and slowly woke up.

Draco slowly opened his eyes after groaning. Looking up he actually found the decency to blush and he pulled away from his more then comfortable place by her side.

"S'ry" He rumbled pulling away only to misjudge the distance between him and the edge of the bed.

Draco yelped as he crashed against the hard stone floor. 'Smooth , real smooth,' Draco thought mentally kicking himself as Hermione leaned over to see if he was alright only to blush like mad as her eyes widened. The blanket had not followed him and she now had a more than perfect view of his assets. She tore her eyes from his naked form before she would be caught ogling the man. Draco smelled her flustered state, it was a new smell to him, kind of like ice cream dipped in chocolaty sweetness. He inwardly smirked, perhaps his blunder could serve a useful purpose after all and he felt like teasing her, coulnd't hurt could it?

He rose to his feet as he rubbed his head keeping his mirth in check as Hermione blushed even more at his lack of decency.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked looking down at a flustered Hermione.

"N-no i mean yes" Merlin she just wanted to grab a pillow and throw it at him, tell him to put on a pair of boxers at least!

Draco smirked as the smell increased, he liked this game! He sat down on the bed and easily pulled the girl over his lap.

"Where?"

"Um..." Hermione stiffened and blushed even more as the butterflies seemed to increase in her stomach.

" 'Um' is not a body part Granger"

Merlin kill me now! Hermione mentally screamed. She jumped when his fingers lightly skimmed across her thigh.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked again trailing his fingers over her flesh, he felt her shiver when his feather light touch ran across her stomach.

"Stop that" She whimpered weakly.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently as he buried his face in her hair taking a deep breath and his fingers slid over her stomach again.

"That!" Was this really her voice? That weak breathless squeak?

"This?" he whispered at her ear, while his fingers skimmed over her again, he was having so much fun. He had been left frustrated for more then a week, It was time he took his revenge on her.

Draco dipped his head again, fully intending to kiss her like he had the night before. Hermione's eyes widened and she violently shoved herself away from him. Draco just sat there looking more then startled, he hadn't expected her to resist him. Draco frowned at a breathless Hermione, what was wrong now?

"What is wrong with you?" she panted out trying to gather herself.

"Nothing is wrong with me"

"Bullshit" she hissed.

Draco looked at her, smirking at her use of language.

"Then would you care to be specific" he asked casually.

"How could you act this way with me? i'm the Mudblood, the bookworm! You don't even love me!"

Draco had frowned at her casual use of the insult but grit his teeth at her last statement.

"Don't assume to know what i feel Ganger" He managed to stay calm but the steel glint in his eyes was warning enough, he was more then tired of her stubbornness.

"Then perhaps you should be the one enlightening me!"

Draco got up in one fluid movement and Hermione turned bright red, turning away from his naked form. Draco growled and reached her in a few fluid steps. Grabbing her wrists and forcing her to face him. Hermione glared stubbornly at his chest, not wanting to look him in the face yet not wanting to look down as well.

" I had everything before i got to hHogwarts, I knew what i was to become and i was proud of it. The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the Blue and silver heirs, I got everything i wanted. The best marks, the respect, the attention... Everything! I was the best and i was proud of that! Then in one year it was all stripped away as i was surpassed by the likes of you! No longer first in everything, and even in things you didn't excel at i was being beaten by boy-wonder! Even Weaselbee and his hand-me-down rags with his brothers and sister, not knowing what it was like to be alone at night wishing for a play-mate! You have no idea how loathed i was, how much i hated you all! So much in fact that i went out of my way to make you suffer as well, i couldn't stand the fact that someone like you who had no magical backround beside the possible ancester could beat me. When your used to having everything go your way it's a biter pill to swallow when your left taking the back seat!"

Hermione's eyes where stinging with unshed tears, so much hate dripped from his words and his grip on her wrists where firm as he pinned her with his hard gaze, he really did hate her.

"And when i smelled you for the first time" Draco continued his gaze hardening slightly " i didn't know it was you yet, but i wanted... needed and it nearly drove me to tear down Diagon alley just to find her... to find you. when i found out it was you, i actually thought it was the cruelest joke ever made. Me destined to be mated to you? it was laughable!"

The tears in Hermione's eyes started to fall, he wasn't being gentle with his words, but then again she had pushed him to this. Draco's voice softened as his grip relaxed.

"It took me 4 days and a lot of headaches to figure out that you really where meant for me. Your intelligence, the battle of wits. The fact that i always looked forward to seeing you just to piss you off" He said chuckling at his own childishness. "I knew i never wanted a woman that wasn't smart, i had Pansy for a time but she, like so many others, where too docile. They had no fire, not like you at least. The very reasons that brought me to hate you so much, where the very reasons that made you so perfect for me"

Hermione was looking up at him with wide eyes, he was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes, the way they danced with humorless realization and slight shame. But they abruptly shifted to mischief.

"And then Weasley had to go tell you he was in love with you and i nearly killed him, that was an eye opener all together. But i guess what made me realize just how over my head i was was when i saw you about to get hurt by that spider. I never expected to react so violently."

Hermione's eyes had widened, he had tried to kill Ron because he had put a move on her! Draco looked in her eyes and smirked.

"Lust after you, yes very much so" He smirked wider at her blush "Love you... more then even i care to admit, trying to convince you of that is driving me nuts"

Hermione was digesting everything in her head and heart, there where so many questions left to answer. She looked back at Draco and inwardly groaned, he was still standing before her, gloriously naked.

"Can you put some pants on please" she half begged.

"Why? It's actually funny to see you like this!" he snickered.

she gave him a glare.

"I left them in the astronomy tower when i went to save your pretty little ass" he offered mock cringing at her glare.

"And you can't just magic some?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he countered cheekily.

Hermione's shoulders slumped a bit, why her? she turned and sat on the bed keeping her eyes away from him lest she embarrass herself. He sat down and pulled her in his lap again, Draco really liked having her in his arms. And he found that even if it was still clawing at him to make her his, he found the need to be less persistent when she was beside him.

"What's it like?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Imprinting... what's it like" she clarified.

He pondered it for a while, figures she would ask questions like that. Typical Granger to want to have knowledge. He smiled and tightened his grip on her.

"It's like the world stops spinning, Everything freezes and the only thing left in it is you and that other person. The need to have that person by your side over rules everything else. It's sort of like... like having your first taste at real high quality chocolate and then wondering how you ever managed to live without it. You may hate it at first... resent it. But you just know that no others could compare or make you as happy and satisfyed as that one person. It's that knowledge that drives us to the point of going crazy if we even try to ignore it." Draco stopped for a moment, trying to chose his words, how to simplify something so complex? "She could be the wrong age, species even. She could seem so totally wrong for you but you just can't help it. The need for her overrules it in the end."

Hermione stared up at him, seeming to make up her mind. No it wouldn't be bad, it could be pleasant even. Draco looked at her, at her wide surprised eyes and he felt too vulnerable. He smirked trying to hide his discomfort as he snorted and turned away from her.

"Pretty pathetic isn't it?"

Hermione blinked at his sudden change of attitude "Stupid ferret"

Draco turned to glare at her but was caught off guard when her hand came up to tangle in his hair and pulling his head down, his mouth was claimed by the girl he wanted most. Although her kissing was a bit off Draco found he didn't quite care, He growled and took charge of the kiss, Hermione was thankful she was a fast learner and quickly managed to grasp the art of it. Draco's body was being consumed in lava as his blood burned and sang. He gently coaxed her to open her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside fighting with her as he gently laid her down under him. He was so consumed by his passion he barely registered his body shifting as his eyes burned in a pool of hot silvery blue and he barely felt the sting in his back as his wings spread out. His hand held his weight as his other hand skimmed down her side and found the hem of her blouse, he slipped it under and started to glide up her stomach.

Hermione was a bit overwhelmed, she had never expected him to act so strongly. She found she liked playing tongue war with him but when his hand skimmed down her side and started going back up under her blouse she froze, her mind screamed for the actions to stop, to slow down. This was too fast, too soon. She was afraid and had every right to be.

Draco felt her freeze beneath him, he broke the kiss and looked to see her staring at him with first fear and uncertainty to shocked surprise. He smirked, he had gone too strong and scared her and as for her surprise, it had probably come from his change in apearance. His smirk turned to a smile as he flipped himself over. Hermione yelped in surprise at finding herself on top of Draco, the movement had been so fast and he now held her hands in each of his. She looked down and found herself completely lost in his eyes.

Draco brought first one of her hands to kiss, then the other before laying them down on his chest and releasing them.

"Take your time" He said smirking devilishly.

Hermione blushed a little as the implication of his words sank in.

"I'm... not sure"

Draco just closed his eyes and made himself more comfortable. He wanted her to feel no pressure, to feel she had control over him. Hermione looked at is face before she lightly skimmed her fingers over his warm skin, feeling a shiver from him at her light touch. Biting her lip she trailed her fingers over his shoulders to touch his wings, they had the same texture as snake skin, but instead of being cool to the touch they where pleasantly warm. She continues to explore his body and when she looked back up her eyes widened.

Draco had opened his eyes to see her biting her bottom lip, her fingers where moving over his wing and he had to bite back a moan. She had no idea how good that felt, She raised her head to look at his face again and he saw her eyes widen. His own eyes must have been burning brightly in the dim light of the room. Everything in Draco was screaming to stop playing such games, to take what he yearned for, his clawed hands dug into the sheets and mattress, trying to fight with his control. Hermione could see it was hard on him, hard to play the nice and patient gentlemen. She smirked down at him and Draco raised an eye brow at her sudden change. When the sorting hat was placed on her head it wanted to send her to Ravenclaw, but it finally decided to send her to Gryffindor instead, nobility and courage bordering stupidity as the Slytherins always said.

"Tell me Draco" Hermione asked leaning in toward him "Just how badly do you want me?"

Draco's eyes flashed as his self control crumbled to oblivion, Hermione yelped as she found herself roughly thrown down on the mattress again as he restrained her with one of his hands, his other holding her head. She looked up and gasped. Draco was looking down with such fierce eyes, his lips where curled back revealing his sharp teeth and Hermione whimpered, maybe she shouldn't have pushed her luck.

"Your mine" He growled.

Draco opened his mouth and lounged for her throat, her cry was barely registered to his hazy mind as his system was flushed with the magic of the binding, he could feel her, see her. Her soul looked like fire, warming your body on the coldest nights, hypnotizing you as the flames danced, except they didn't have logs and timber as a stage to dance on, they where emanating from a golden sphere encrypted with bizarre looking hieroglyphs. Knowledge is power, the golden sphere was her mind and her vast knowledge as the flames that shot out of it where her stubbornness, pride and power. Draco bit in more deeply, feeling the magic flowing from his mouth to her throat wound and back again.

Hermione had cried out at the pain of feeling his fangs bite into her. She tried to fight him off her but he kept her pined down with his body and her head was kept steady by the hand in her hair. She gasped when she felt warmth spread from her neck, she stopped resisting and it seemed his grip loosened a bit, she heard his light purring as her own eyes glazed over.

A moon, a beautiful silver moon that seemed to be giving off it's own bright light at every angle. But something was off, there was no planet for him to orbit around and she could only see the same side of this beautiful moon. Hermione gasped as he bit in deeper, feeling the warmth increase and flush her system. There where so many knew sentations, like a sixth sense that had sudenly woken up to her.

'It will be over soon love'

Hermione whimpered at the voice in her head and she saw his soul more clearly, he did have a planet she realized, she was his planet. She felt his fangs release her and she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine when he gently licked the wound clean.

Draco felt immensely pleased with himself, he had claimed her after all. He hadn't wanted to be so violent but she was the one to push the wrong button, he could hardly be held responsible. He finished cleaning her wound and rolled over as he kept her firmly at his side. He would let her rest for now, She no doubt had tons more questions for him. He could wait to finish claiming her, as long as she was his he found the wait wouldn't be as painful.

Draco gently trailed his lips over her neck, grazing over his new mark and up to the shell of her ear, he felt her shiver and give out a small moan.

"Rest, you'll need it" he growled out.

* * *

hmmm, lemon for next chap maybe? haven't really decided yet. My bro wants to read my fic and it made me kind of nervous lol, his older sister writing smut stories (gasp!) 

"I'm frikin 22 years old dude lay off!"

"I don't care! your my sister it's just wrong!"

you guys and girls get the idea right?


	11. Temporary Author rant

Hey all, I want to take the time to tell everyone that i'm a bit upset at a particular reviewer and decided to postpone my chapter because i don't want my anger to stain it.

To the reviewer Thornwitch:

Your review was unhelpful and cruel.

_Your grammar makes me wince. For God's sake, would you please stop using  
"threw" where "through" should be, and other bad English!_

So terribly sorry i made you wince, I'm not perfect and i try my hardest to deliver good chapters, going over them many times before posting them to make sure i don't have obvious errors. Unfortunately, I'm what you call human! If you want perfect English then go to a moderated fanfic site like Lunaescence where it takes a week for a chapter to be revised for grammar and other mistakes, better yet, go to your library and get a book!

When pstibbons mentioned my mistakes she/he did it in a very polite fashion, you where just plain rude! I don't have a beta reader and my auto correct is worth shit, further more i suck with grammar but i love to write. Next time you want to review you should take into consideration that there's a human being on the other end, and that human being isn't perfect!

I feel better already...

If anyone wants to be my beta then please email me.

Love you all and thanks for reading my rant, i'll delete it when The next chapter comes around.


	12. Privacy, what's that?

to all who reviewed my Little rant, i love you all and i am really happy to have so much support! I love you guys and girls so much! huge kisses and hugs! And thx to all who offered to be my beta reader, it warmed my heart to see so many people cared. ( laughed a lot with all the counter flames lol!)

Yay! i have a Beta reader now! the chaps should be mistake free, or as close to it as it can be. I'm not asking her to spend hours on it. I'm just glad she's doing it. Huge thanks to Hopeless4NonExistentLove. If anyone insults my beta i'll BBQ you ( Evil smile)

**These are very rough sketches i made of the gang**

Draco( i wen't to visit an men's underwear web site lol, my BF said he was jealous hihi) the thing he is holding in is hand is Hermione's soul: http://i126.photobucket. com/albums/p98/panchat5001/Harry20Potter/draco.jpg

Ginny: http://i126.photobucket. com/albums/p98/panchat5001/Harry20Potter/Ginnydragon.jpg

Luna: http://i126.photobucket. com/albums/p98/panchat5001/Harry20Potter/Lunafaceoff.jpg

And the three girls making fun of baby dragon draco: http://i126.photobucket. com/albums/p98/panchat5001/Harry20Potter/Dragongirls.jpg

sorry for the long time between chapters, my boss is working me to an early grave...

Dragon's Den

Chapter 11

Privacy, what's that?

pri·va·cy, Show Spelled Pronunciation[**prahy**-v_uh_-see; Brit. also **priv**-_uh_-see –noun, plural -cies.

1. the state of being private; retirement or seclusion.

2. the state of being free from intrusion or disturbance in one's private life or affairs: the right to privacy.

3. secrecy

4. Archaic. a private place.

It's such a beautiful word, one we all take for granted it seems, we suddenly feel naked without it, vulnerable even. Thoughts that no one have the right to know, things you did that shame you and embarrass you, swearing you would die if anyone found out. No more secrets, no more safe zones and no more walls. That's what it seemed to him right now, he still had his walls, only now there was a door there he could open at will and let her in, she also had this door, only it was much bigger and harder to close, sort of like trying to resist Legilimency without knowing Occlumency existed.

Draco was openly musing as he watched his mate rest beside him. She was dreaming of him, her over active imagination was entertaining yet so very exasperating.

'Why do you run from me?'

Hermione was indeed running; she was in the forest and instead of running from monstrous eight legged spiders, she was running from Draco. The only problem was that no matter where she went he was still there.

"Why do you run from me?" he asked his tone sad.

Hermione had stopped short from crashing into him, she gasped in fright but when she looked into his eyes she found herself mesmerized. Draco slowly reached for her, extending his hands and letting them run up her arms. Hermione shivered and tried to look away, but it seemed her body wasn't getting the message.

"Please stop running from me."

Merlin, what happened to her bloody courage? Her cool analyzing habits? Hermione felt as if she was grasping at shards of herself. It was too much to take in at once, her brain and body had overloaded and short circuited. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and Hermione was finally able to break the trance, looking away she took in a deep breath to collect herself.

"I feel like I've been thrown over a cliff and I'm free falling to my doom." she whispered.

"That's not true, I'm trying to catch you, but you won't let me," Draco said smirking and looking at her threw lidded eyes.

"...What will happen if I let you?" she asked shyly.

"Then I'll never let go" he answered simply as he walked off.

Hermione watched him curiously, she could stay where she was, where she was falling. She could also follow him, let him catch her and never be let go. She took a tentative step forward and then another.

Draco could hear everything she was thinking, the inner turmoil. He knew being beside her would not help her swim through and sort it out. He had taken a conscious decision to 'walk away' from her and give her the illusion of having space to think things through. When he heard her taking a step he turned and smirked as she walked toward him and threaded her fingers through his. Draco smirked wider; it was such a good feeling when plans came together the way you wanted them to. She had never had a choice in the beginning but he knew full well that she would come willingly if he gave her the illusion of choice. It never even occurred to him that she may choose to not go to him.

Hermione looked up into his smirking face and flushed, "That bloody, sneaky snake!" she fumed to herself.

"Dragon love, bloody sneaky dragon," he corrected, snickering.

Hermione growled and she had a perverse sense of victory when he stiffened and shivered at the sound. She curled her fingers around his blond locks and Draco's eyes widened as he was pulled down for a fierce kiss. Hermione pressed herself against him and Draco happily wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against him as his wings wrapped around them. "Better late then never," Draco thought victoriously.

Hermione opened her mouth to let Draco in, all the while slipping her leg around his and tightening her grip on his hair. He growled softly and started nipping at her lips, she shivered but smirked. Draco was too far gone to notice and was caught off guard when she shoved him back. Draco growled and tried to take a step back but Hermione had locked her leg around his, she gave another hard shove and they both fell to the ground. Draco gasped when he fell hard against the ground with her on top of him, he tried to get up but found himself held down by a smirking Gryffindor.

Draco had to admit that for someone so shy, she sure as hell was pushy.

"You never answered my question you know..." she said laughing.

"You know you have rotten timing Granger," Draco hissed as he bared his teeth in a menacing manner.

"Answer Malfoy, how bad do you want me?"

Draco looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want you, need is more like it. So shut up already so I can show you just 'how bad' I need you!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped when he flipped her over. He wasn't wearing any clothes, and she realized that hers had also seemingly vanished. Draco leaned over her neck and liked his mark before nipping his way up to her ear. One of his hands held hers above her head while he traced patterns over her stomach with the other; she shivered and tried to bite back a moan. Who could have thought she was capable of dreaming up such fantasies? She played his words over in her head, he needed her? Well she could have hardly expected him to say he loved her, it wasn't really in his nature.

"Shut up," Draco growled.

"I…I haven't sa-said anything," she groaned out.

Draco was busying his hand with one of her breasts as he made sure to explore every inch of flesh with his lips and fangs. He let her arms go in favour of kneading the other breast.

"Your mind, it's too loud," he growled out.

'How the hell could my mind be too, oh god what did he just do!?'

Draco smirked and licked an eager peak again, earning a strangled moan from her before taking it in his mouth and torturing her more thoroughly. Draco let his own mind barriers down, letting her feel his own excitement and passion, their mutual pleasure mingling together and heightening the others through the binding and the seal on her neck.

Hermione couldn't think anymore, she couldn't understand why her entire body was on fire and yearned for more, the only thing she knew is that if Draco kept doing those things to her she would probably loose it all together. She heard him chuckle as he kept kissing, licking and biting his way down her body.

"Now you know how bad I need you," he stated smugly with his famous smirk.

Hermione raised her head from the ground and was about to say something, but it died before she even had the chance to form the first word, Draco had lowered his head in between her thighs and was putting his evil lips, fangs and tongue to good use; she was willing to bet it was something witty but for the life of her she couldn't remember what she wanted to say.

Draco was rather proud of himself, even if this was a blasted dream it was still better then nothing he supposed. He knew she would submit to him eventually and he also knew she would surrender everything at once, just like right now.

She arched her back to him when she felt her muscle starting to bunch up and her stomach was starting to knot up. Draco slowed his pace and finally started kissing up her body again and Hermione moaned at being denied.

"Not yet..." He purred

"You insufferable bastard," she growled out in frustration.

"Such a dirty mouth," he smirked down at her enraged face before bending over to kiss and lick at her neck.

Hermione growled and reached for his length, taking it in her hand and slowly running her fingers over it as her other hand went to gently rake her short nails over his balls. Draco had almost sunk his fangs in her throat again as he felt her hands on _that_ part of his anatomy and he slumped forward, completely abandoning himself to her. Hermione marvelled at how much power she suddenly held over the great and mighty Malfoy, reducing him to a shaking and moaning pile of putty in her hands (heh, I like this little word game hehe)… oh how the mighty had fallen.

"Shut up," Draco snarled.

He grabbed her hands and shoved them aside and pinned them to her side as he positioned himself above her, barely managing to grasp at his shredded control, how did she manage to send him in this lust driven madness anyway? Draco felt her freeze beneath him and he had to kick start his brain and use what little blood that had not yet rushed south of the border to stop as well. Panting and barely holding on to his instincts he looked in her eyes and saw the fear in them.

"Will this hurt?" she asked.

"It's your dream Granger, you tell me." Draco managed to grit out.

Hermione looked into his feverish eyes and let the passion flood her system again; it was a dream, just a dream. She wrapped her legs around his waist and watched as his eyes glazed over again, his head lowered to the crook of her neck before he swiftly sheathed himself within her tight folds. Draco's body was shaking as he grasped at the last shard of his battered control. He had closed his eyes and was working very hard to concentrate on his breathing and not the fire that was consuming him.

Hermione groaned and pushed her hips upward, Draco's control shattered into oblivion and he took a shaky breath, pulling himself out and sliding back in with an even pace that had both of them breathing hard and moaning, Draco nibbled, kissed and licked at her throat, fighting the urge to sink his teeth in her again.

If this dream was heaven, then he never wanted out. Every panting breath, every moan and mewing sound that left her lips only made him spiral farther out of control as his strokes became rougher and faster. He felt her walls tighten over him even more and couldn't help the low keening that escaped his throat, his entire body shook as he tried to hold on for just a bit longer.

Hermione's mind had gone completely blank as the feelings washed over her. Who could have thought Draco would be the one she dreamed about? She was pushed farther out toward the cliff, trying to suppress the sounds that where coming from her but couldn't. She heard him cry out to her, even though it was muffled by her abused neck, as her body tensed out and back arched up.

Draco growled as he bit her neck, Hermione cried out as pain and pleasure mixed and spread in her body. Draco groaned as he felt her shuddering under him and cried out when she bit down with her own flat teeth in his own neck. Draco snarled and pulled back, almost falling out of bed as he glared at the sleeping girl before him.

"She's going to be the fucking death of me!" He ground out as the smell of her arousal tickled his nose; he groaned and shifted "Shower… now!"

Draco stumbled out of bed, with a wave of his hand his shirt and pants appeared on his person. He marched to the fire place, pointedly ignoring his body's outraged cry at being denied the woman in his bed and threw floo powder in as he gave the address to his Slytherin bedroom, glancing one last time at his mate's sleeping form.

Hermione moaned and shifted in the bed. She lazily opened her eyes as she remembered her dream and felt her cheeks starting to heat up. 'That had been an interesting dream… interesting being the understatement of the year,' she thought, shaking her head in wonder.

She got out of bed and squeaked as she looked down at herself, her school blouse was ripped at odd places.

Hermione blushed even more as she brought her fingers to gingerly touch the new scars at the curve of her neck. She shivered when she remembered what he had said and how he said it before sinking his teeth in her. I am so screwed; she sighed and went to the first opening.

It was a long tunnel that seemed to slant upward a bit; she narrowed her eyes and looked back at the other opening on the other side of the room. The same sound of running water could be heard as she sighed.

'Might as well,' she thought. It wouldn't be smart to walk off if what the book said was true. Dragon lairs where built with many tunnels and chambers, she could get lost in the first turn and never find her way out until Draco found her.

She walked over, grabbed her discarded skirt and walked into the adjoining room. It was small and circular, with a hole in the floor where water seemed to rush and swirl. She bent down and touched the pleasantly luke warm water, figuring it must have been heated magically. She stripped out of her torn blouse, vaguely wondering what happened to it as she shrugged out of her bra and panties, jumping in the small pool.

Hermione surfaced and shivered at the difference in temperature but the shivering stopped when the water heated almost instantly to a temperature she was more comfortable with. She dunked her head under the water and gave a good shake to make sure it was thoroughly wet before surfacing.

"Now where's the soap?" she mused out loud.

'In the leather bag by the pool,' came the reply.

Hermione screamed and sunk in the water, arms crossed over her chest as she faced the door, ready to scream at Draco for being a pervert but found no one. She did however hear his laughter from the bedroom.

"I could have sworn he was right there…." she huffed.

"I wasn't anywhere near you Mione," Draco called back from the bedroom.

He was in the bedroom… then how the hell did it seem-

'As if I was right beside you?'

Hermione gasped again, this time getting angry.

'Why are you upset?' she heard Draco ask, she could still hear him chuckling in the other room. Hermione's eyes narrowed, 'what the fuck is going on?'

'Tisk Tisk, Granger watch your thoughts!'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'No!'

'Yes'

'No! Why are you in my head! Get out!'

'I can't. It's not my fault if you left the proverbial door open for me.'

'Then shut the bloody door!'

Draco laughed harder from his place in the bedroom.

'I can't.'

'…Why me?'

'Good question.'

Hermione just groaned as she let herself sink in the warm water, 'it just kept getting better and better!' she thought sarcastically.

Ginny was thoroughly bored without Hermione, she had to stop 5 fights and Harry had to try and stop her from ripping her dear brother apart. 'The things I put up with' she thought in disgust.

"If she's not back here by tonight then I'm going after her!" Ron angrily bit out as he paced their room.

The other 2 occupants of the room where absent, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna in the room in peace. (Luna had flown in from the open window.) So far Ginny had beaten both boys in arm wrestling, at the same time… on the same arm. They where beside themselves at how strong both girls where and even more impressed when they both stopped using wands to do spells. When asked about it they simply shrugged and said that instead of using incantations like Wingardium Leviosa, they simply waved their hands and it was done. Ginny had played such a trick on Harry during their first night when she huffed at the fact he was not in bed with her, she had blinked and then there he was, snoring softly.

Luna had done even better then Ginny; she was daydreaming about a shirtless Ron when something tickled her hand, she flicked the bug away and then there was several gasps in the room and a surprise yelp, lucky for him she had not pictured him naked. Both girls were trying to be extremely careful with what they wished now, especially when near Millicent, Crab and Goyle. Ginny had 'accidentally' set the girls head on fire during breakfast of the first day of absence, the poor girls had barely just come out of the hospital wing and she was back in again.

"Ron you shall do no such thing!" Luna said gazing out of the window.

"He could be hurting her for all we know!"

"And she could be getting her cherry popped right now too!" Ginny said with a smirk.

Both boys cringed away in disgust.

"Ginny that was… ewww, don't say anything like that again… It's just wrong on so many levels!" Harry said while Ron tried not to gag.

Hermione was like a sister to them, and lets face it… picturing your sister in a less than saintly position is wrong, it's against the brother's unwritten code of honour.

"Look, the marauders map said they where both in the mountains surrounding the Lake-"

"And that the dots where almost on top of each other!" Ron cut Ginny off in anger.

"She is safe Ron; Draco wouldn't go save her just to hurt her so stop being stupid!" Ginny hissed eyes turning copper in warning.

Luna's own eyes turned golden a she looked meaningfully to Ginny, Ginny hissed at Luna before calming down enough to talk again.

"Look, if Hermione is this great 'Dragon Queen' or whatever you both said then no Dragon can hurt her right? At least not directly…" Harry said trying to be the middleman. "So I say leave them be for now, Hermione will be back tomorrow anyway."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked eying his friend wearily.

"Tomorrow's Monday, and you guys have a Trans test with the hair ball" Ginny snickered.

All three of the 7th years groaned at being reminded of their upcoming fate as Ginny cackled evilly.

* * *

Princess Amalee, Aloralynn, chanela, lizabeth87, GalindaOdeal, dEll-x0, Rae16, Victoria22190, AliciaSalice, Aaidurii, Fundamentally Sane, Sir StalkingWarrior, tigersky7, Lady Serpent, Cenagirl, Hopeless4NonExistentLove, hopelesslydark, Chase13, snapefan2007, Isabella Heart, Ashelin Rayne, Cherryjello01, Ashbella, diable. katawana, dracosmymuse1500, dream-catcher angel9, jtangel, FireWolfMoon, midnight-mystic-dragon, r.k.malfoy, WindSuzaku, burnin4Christ, SICOTICBITCH, Nalye, snowfire81, DRACOANDHERMIONELOVER, Jedi SteelWolf, Salsa94, Anti-Monarchistbeyond good and evil, dawntodusk08, Morris21, Sakura-n-Sasuke4ever and vividink thx for adding me to your favorite and alert. 

Aloralynn, Jedi SteelWolf, GalindaOdeal and tigersky7 thx for adding me to your author favorite and alert.

Aloralynn: thank you, here you go. Sorry it took longer then i wanted too.

BookQn: XD yeah i love fluffy! Here y'a go!

pApAw: XD i'll write up the lemon but with a twist! and yeah, my brother still hasn't read it, i'm good at procrastinating! and thx a million for the last review on my authors rant lol. i'm not abandoning this fic, far from it. i just had to vent lol.

Darkness-Lightness: Done XD! and yeah, i got worked up over nothing, but i vented and now i'm good lol.

Sir StalkingWarrior: Yes sir!

tigersky7: Your wish is my command!

Hopeless4NonExistentLove: hmmm, you're right i should save it for when their more comfortable. I'll torture her instead mouhahahahahahaha!

Wudelfin: XD! don't worry, you'll be really cool lol!

vividink: XD, i actually envisioned something much different for that chapter but while writing it, it completely flew south lol. and thx for reading and writing to me about the bad review lol.

Isabella Heart: XD me too, i used to be a ninny with my stories. but this one was just too good to keep to myself!

DaOnLeeSam: lol, i'm thinking of telling him to shove off XD and yeah, here's the 'wink wink' (pinch cheeks) you Little pervert you!

JpJr: XD so you've guessed that your star roles will be as the 10 major and minor Dragons XD

PyroAngel8605: Ok lol, here's the deal, if he doesn't back off i'll sic you on him! hahahahahahaha

angelina: lol i'm guessing you liked that chap because you're a star player haha, i thought you may like to bad mouth Snape hihi. And yeah, invite your friend to read! the more the merrier!

ariele: i'm sorry lol, but chapters do have to have an end. i try not to leave to many cliffies because i'm not cruel! be glad of that lol.

ginsensu: hihi, something is good! i like something

Krazy Kara: lol, if you let your baby bro read your smut stories ten i respect you o.o my brother can be really mean in his pranks and stuff, all in good fun of course but i blush like mad!

Kat Eyes 17: XD here you go!

MoonStarRose: they won't really be able to avoid it for long lol.

slysith: lol indeed! maybe i can cheat myself out of it haha!

anglbby989: lol, well let's hope i can live up to your expectations love XD

oranfly: lol, yeah i'd like to give an edited version too lol, but my bro is 20. wonder if it will be insulting for him hahaha

midnight-mystic-dragon: XD leave that to me haha, with my imagination, anything is possible!

pstibbons: lol, very good! Lily was actually the last queen, but it's a secret for now hihi.

AshesoftheClan: lol, lay off the sugar haha! here's the chap!

Morris21:thankies, i like being original xd.

blondiexoxo: lol, that's ok. I'm the kind of person that will say what i need to say and move on. i look back at the review right now and laugh. true that particular review grated the wrong nerve. it made me upset because that person just went all out and was very rude. honestly it's not just me, it's all the writers out there. when you get a review that tells you ' you suck, God just reading you gives me a head ache' one tends to get offended. Imagine now if that person is a kid in his/her teenage years, all teens have self esteem issues. Tell that kid that you wince at his story grammar and practically calling him/her stupid. you just killed him/her right then and there! theres nothing wrong with telling writers to mind their spelling, it's how you say it that matters.

burnin4Christ: i'll check it out after posting this story, or if i run out of inspiration XD. and thx for the support!


	13. Frikin cheater!

Busyetbored, Un1qU3 1nDiViDuAl, vt-snow-princess, Merle Blue-eyes, todraw, theworstwitch, j2poet, purpleshadow1992, Cat18, Melian Nilromen, Navy Brat 13 and hpwwefan for adding me to their favourites and alerts

Un1qU3 1nDiViDuAl, hpwwefan and HPluvah for adding me to their author favourites and alerts

Un1qU3 1nDiViDuAl: yeah, I finally decided to keep it. I know I'm not good in spelling XD thank god for my beta XD. And thx for the complement and for visiting my page haha.XD

DaOnLeeSam: lol, you little pervert hahahahaha, here's the update!

Darkness-Lightness: XD thx, you can't believe how hard it was to write it up, I had high expectations and brain storming with crickets chirping in my head while Hermione and Draco bickering was not easy lol. It's fun to write when your characters talk to you, and since they where fighting the whole time it sort of made the lemon sequel like that. Lol, am I making any sense? Maybe I should go to a mental institution lol.

pApAw: XD, yeah I love pitting those 2 against Ginny over their over protectiveness for mione! And yeah, Draco will be getting back at her ig time!

Theworstwitch: Harry s not a dragon, he's a guy lol and as for Hermione well, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you XD

JpJr: me too, but I felt It was way too early in their relationship for something like that so I gave you all the next best thing haha.

Angelina: I laughed at your flames, it made me feel all warm inside and yeah. As you can see, you and Snape clash a lot hihi, but I can guarantee that there will be more of it!

Vividink: lol yeah he is and he's getting sweet vengeance for it too. XD I like Draco's personality so it's fun to make him and Mione clash.

BloodJewel: lol, your wish is my command.

PyroAngel8605: lol, yeah poor guy. But he'll drive Mione bonkers because of it!

Ginsensu: thx I'm glad you liked it!

snowfire81: lol, I'm sorry it took so long, but here! Chapter is served!

Wudelfin: XD I'm sure you'll adore this chap!

x-miss black-x: thanks here's the chap !

anglbby989: I agree! A smut a day keeps the docs away haha!

0-Jackie-0: lol I can't tell you what's going to happen before it happens now can i! Here's the chap XD.

Isabella Heart: I'll try my best to make it clear XD just be patient with me

Hpwwefan: thankies

HPluvah: thankies and i tried to do it as fast as possible lol

. : No can do, I love replying to my reviews, if I have too many reviews then I post it at the end of the chap. But this is one thing I'm not stopping.

kagomehanyou800: yeah I love the dream too! It took me so much time to write up so I could be happy with it.

Dragon's Den

Chapter 12

Frikin cheater!

Bahamut was known to be a merciful god, if ever there was one. When his children disobeyed his law he did not kill them for their transgression, but punished them, freezing them in sleep for the better part of 2 thousand years. Everyone thought Angela, the beautiful Gold Dragon, would be the first to fall but it had been the Moon Dragon, Wudelfin. It was all too easy for his kind heart to fall for the small mortal he had found wounded in his frozen lands so many years ago.

For her he had flown to a warmer climate, even if he had preferred his frozen fortress; for her he had turned his back on his beast appearance to take the guise of a handsome blond male with silver eyes, what was to be their family traits as the generations passed, he had been happy with her and she had given him a son that looked so much like his human disguise, they had named him Orion Malfoy. Unfortunately like any mortal she aged, he had magically changed his appearance to follow her, his blond hair turning the same shade of silver as his eyes as his body wrinkled, mimicking her age to stay with her, but when she passed 70 years later, leaving him with their already aged son and grand-children he had flown back to his frozen den and slept as his god had ordered him too and in his sleep the world around him changed as the years and centuries flew by.

"How odd," the old dragon thought, cracking a lazy silver eye open as the smells of the modern world- pollution and saffron, registered to his sleep hazed mind.

He lifted his great head and yawned, regretting the action immediately when his jaw gave way with a crack. He whimpered and tried to massage it with his paw but his arm would not move. The great dragon sighed and laid is head back down, slowly coaxing his muscles to come back to the land of the living.

"God even my kinks have kinks," he growled in agitation as he flexed his left wing carefully so the muscles would not accidentally lock in place.

"It will go away after a good flight, I assure you old friend," came a warm female voice.

Wudelfin swivelled his head in the direction of the voice and smirked back at the massive golden dragoness.

"How long have you been looking at me sleep? Have you defiled this body?" He was suddenly looking over his great mass trying to find what was obviously not there.

"Yes you idiot, I have spent the better part of 2 thousand years just fantasising about what I could possibly do to your unconscious carcase of scales," Angela replied with a laugh.

"I knew you wanted me," was the smug reply.

Angela just rolled her eyes at him, while he kept stretching. There was much to prepare, and they had to wake up their other kin as well, hopefully before Bahamut summoned the queen to her fate, because after that Angela couldn't see what was to come, only a jumbled mass of possibilities.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. She had that dream again…. The one where she was having steamy sex with a certain Slytherin… what the hell was wrong with her? She crawled out of bed and sighed in relief when she was in her own dorm room and not in that blasted cave. Hermione had to order Draco to bring her back to her room and even then it looked like he was fighting every fibber in his body not to obey. He had brought her to the castle, and growled the whole way there. 

Hermione groaned and rolled over to sit up in her bed, rolling back the curtains she got up and prepared for the first half of her day. A quick mental check on the side of her brain where Draco had now taken permanent residence told her he was waking up. Damn him and his bloody doors! She heard a ghost of a chuckle and she grit her teeth. How did Luna, Ron, Ginny and Harry deal with this lack of privacy?

'_They are mated, why would they need such a thing?_' came an amused question.

'_Oh bugger off and leave me alone! I'm still mad at you!'_ she thought back.

'_No you're not, you're just too stubborn to admit you're upset over something so__trivial'_

Hermione growled at that and he did the mental equivalent of a smirk. Yesterday, when she had gotten out of her bath she was surprised to see Draco sitting by a table with a large meal waiting for them. He had stopped by the kitchens and had asked the elves to make them a large meal to be brought to his den. Hermione had sat uncomfortably in his presence while he answered any and all questions she had for him. She had learned that being queen gave her a higher status then the minister himself! Dragon children were not allowed to disobey her, even Snape (she had learned to be a pure blooded green dragon) had to bend to her orders. As for the link she learned that they could hear each other think but feelings where harder to pass through; it was like having a silent conversation with the other or yourself and the other simply hearing it. Emotions where too vague to be filtered through, but things such as fear, anger, love and sorrow could be felt because they where powerful emotions, there were also visions that could pass through, and memories could be shared if they chose to. They could also cut the link, although he said he didn't know how. She had a feeling he was lying to her though…

Hermione blushed furiously when she was forced to relive the dream she had by Draco musing over it.

'_I must say, you're quite talented when you want to, where did you get such delicious ideas? I thought you where pure and naïve…_'

Okay so maybe she had read a few too many romance novels…

'_Interesting_' came the snickering voice of her mate as he openly mused on some of the more vivid details, like how she had moaned out his name.

'_Oh Merlin shut up!_' Hermione screamed in her mind, screwing her eyes shut as she desperately tried to block out his laughter and the play by play scenes he was sending her.

She grabbed her bathing supplies fully intending to take a nice relaxing soak when he chuckled again, asking if he could join her to re-enact certain parts of her dream, she blushed furiously before telling him to shove his brain in a _Black and Decker_ mixer and press annihilate. Draco had no clue as to what it was until he got the mental picture and winced at the vicious looking muggle tool and what was suppose to be his brain being torn to pulp by 4 mean looking blades.

'_Now leave me alone while I bathe or you'll seriously be lacking some important body parts!_'

'_You wouldn't dare!' _

'_Do you care to find out?_' she thought in a sickly sweet tone.

Silence followed the thought and she allowed a smile to form, idiot ferret. She walked into the bathroom and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Draco had woken up around the same time as Hermione with a shit eating grin on his face. She didn't need to know that he was the one who orchestrated the dream she had; it was only fair to get back at her for the week long torture he had endured of nearly sleepless nights and painful mornings. He got out of bed and gathered his clothes while he tormented her some more, it was honestly too fun to pass up! 

After leaving her alone, for now at least, he headed down from his bedroom and into the common room where Blaise was sitting on one of the couches groaning as he pressed his palm to his temple.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked sitting down, his mood dampening only slightly.

"I feel like someone just crucio'd my brain" He groaned out. "And my body now that I think about it…"

"It's normal" Draco said, waving it off.

"I feel very inclined to tell you to go to hell right now."

"I had to deal with it too; it will lessen as the changes become more apparent, then the real fun starts. You're the brass heir after all."

Blaise just glared at Draco for a moment before taking his head in his hands again as he winced.

"Why didn't you ever bother to mention that before?"

"Because I never thought you would actually change too, and when it finally did I had more important things to do. Maybe you should stay in bed today or at least until it becomes more bearable."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. But where the hells have you been all weekend?"

"With Mione in my den, I bit her yesterday so she's officially my mate, but I'm still working on the whole 'I don't trust you' thing she has with me. "

'I see, so while I was here in pain for an entire weekend trying to figure out what the bloody hell was going on you where with Granger correct?'

"Mmhmm' was the positive and very smug response.

"Fuck you"

Draco just chuckled as Blaise got up and limped toward his bedroom, whimpering when a student slammed his door creating a loud banging sound. Draco shook is head, he was looking forward to talking with Blaise about what happened but it seemed it would have to wait.

He dug his hands in his pockets and headed for breakfast. His silvery blue eyes dancing with mirth at all the students that gave him a wide birth to avoid him, apparently his display with Millicent had been the subject of much gossip. He spotted Crab and Goyle and smirked when they coward away from him.

'_I hope you like being the center of attention'_

'_Why is that?'_came a weary reply from Mione.

'_Oh, nothing you'll see.'_

He grew serious again as he took on his normal sneer as he entered the halls leading from the dungeons to the great hall. Student's looked at him with wonder, awe, and fear. Many students had witnessed his abilities in his mad dash to the astronomy tower and apparently everyone knew now to not mess with him and Hermione, at least more now then before.

It was weird, last year he would have given much to be the center of attention again and now he couldn't bring himself to care, maybe his silver blood was winning over his blue blood. No he still wanted to be the center of attention, just he selfishly wanted the attention of a specific female at the moment.

'_What have you done!!!? Why are they looking at me like that?_'

'_Erm… do you really want to know?'_ he thought his hard eyes softening for a moment before letting the mask slip back in place.

'_Millicent just ran away as if I had just sent fiend flame after her!'_

Draco glared at the floor as he tried to beat back a growl; she had better run that damn bitch.

'_And why is that Draco?_' she thought suspiciously.

'_I think I'll kill her during DADA, I'm not satisfied with just breaking her arms.'_

'_You broke her arms!'_

'_And threw her in a coffee table'_

'… _You did that why?'_

'_I was angry and terrified, I__ thought I was going to lose you and I was beyond angry at her stupidity'_

'…'

'_What, Speechless?_'

"I'm still trying to get use to the fact that I'm not an ordinary witch anymore" he heard her mumble as she walked past him into the great hall for breakfast.

Draco looked after her, staring at her gently swaying hips but mentally slapped himself before he got caught staring. It really wasn't his fault, he was trying to fight every fiber in his body not to throw her over his shoulder or drag her to his den to continue where they had left off, preferably with both of them naked and in his bed.

'_You were never ordinary, not even on your most annoying days, which where many days a week'_

'_So glad you're still the prat we all know'_

'_Thanks'_

He saw her shake her head as he sat down and piled food on his plate. Pansy looked over at him with a raised brow.

"You know you really did it this time"

"Really? And how is that Pans."

"The little show you did on Wednesday and then the repeat performance on Friday has got the entire student body in an uproar."

"I'm flattered to be the cause of much chaos" he smirked taking a bite of egg.

"Sorry to deflate your ego but Lovegood and Weasley where as much to blame for it then you. Although the wariness and fear is all you"

"Damn, at least I get more then half the responsibility" He said waving at Snape who was glaring back apparently having eavesdropped their little conversation.

"Could you please drop the mask for a moment, I hate talking to the git, can I talk to my Draco now?"

"Pansy, it's hard to feel bad about something I did on purpose, just be glad she still as her head on right"

"And Granger? What about her."

"She's my mate now. I claimed her yesterday but I still have some work to do"

"She didn't let you in her panties" Pansy said with a knowing smile, she could spot a frustrated male a mile away; she wasn't a whore, far from it, it was just too much fun to tease them.

Draco groaned and bit into more of his meal as she outright laughed at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day" she said still giggling.

"Oh shut up Pans, what subject do we have first?"

"Transfig with Professor Cat Nip, plus there's a test."

"Shit"

"You didn't study for it did you?"

"Between pacing a hole in front of an invisible door for 2 days and then saving Mione and spending the weekend trying to convince her I wasn't going to eat her? No I didn't study for it."

"I'm not sure about the not eating her part" Pansy smirked wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"All in good time my dear friend, all in good time. Are you and Blaise still going steady?"

"No, he started hurting over the weekend and so did I but it's not as bad; we decided to put the relationship on hold. If he imprints on a girl here and I still consider him mine, well you know. Too much possibility for bloodshed"

Draco nodded as he finished his plate.

"So why is it that you know what's going on? I can understand Blaise because I told him while I was going through it, but how do you know?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Snape met up with all the students that could turn over the next few weeks. They told me I'll more likely be a mix like you. I'm betting my next allowance with Blaise on the fact that Crab and Goyle will be whites"

Draco snorted; it was practically given that those two would be white, too stupid not to be.

Draco got up from his seat, followed by Pansy and a few other Slytherins who still respected him, probably because they where also on their way to becoming Dragon Children, and as Hermione's mate he also had many privileges, true she was still his Queen, or alpha, but all others would be beneath him now. He saw her get up from her seat with the others and when they all crossed paths at the entrance Draco smirked in Hermione's direction, she blushed cutely before looking away while Ron made gagging noises before being elbowed in the gut by his sister. Harry just sent him a silent warning, as all big brother figures do. Draco merely gave a little sigh of acknowledgment before moving on, as if Potty could do anything to hurt him.

'_I wonder what t__hat was about'_ he heard Hermione think.

He ignored it, a new idea coming into mind, he would pass the exam, thanks to the unknowing help of a certain Gryffindor, and maybe this had some far more interesting perks after all.

* * *

Hermione was mentally running over everything they had studied for in light of the test, she had of course read most of her books, front to back in the two days she had secluded herself in an attempt to calm her nerves about Draco wanting her. She was more then ready for the test. Hermione sat down at her designated desk, Harry, Ron and Luna taking up their seats as well. 

Ron turned around and gave a stern yet playful look to Luna, "Don't you even think about me naked while in class" he hissed.

Luna merely gave a dreamy smile while Harry and Hermione attempted to not gag, she lowered her hand under the desk before snapping her fingers. Ron gasped and Harry turned to see with interest making Hermione curious.

"Give 'em back!" he said in an embarrassed and angry whisper.

Luna looked down and smiled, blue eyes dancing in humour.

"They have little snitches flying on them" Harry snickered.

Ron got up and snatched his boxers and stuffed them in his bag to put back on later.

"You asked for it dear" Luna said chuckling softly as the professor came in the class room.

Hermione snickered before she stiffened and turned disbelieving eyes to Draco who was at the back of the class now, looking like a cat with a canary.

'_Give me back my bra you ass!_'

'_I kind of like it, can I see it on you later?_' he asked innocently as he traced the black lace trimmings on the silky material.

'_No you can't now give it back!_'

'_You're no fun'_ he thought pouting a little.

Hermione sighed in relief when her bra reappeared where it was suppose to be and stuck her tongue out at Draco. He raised an eyebrow before sticking his own tongue out but made a very suggestive move with it, Hermione blushed and turned back to the front where McGonagall was starting to hand out the test and anti cheating quills.

Draco chuckled and waited patiently for the teacher to say they could begin the test.

The test was a breeze for Hermione and Draco, the first because she had already read the material and the second because he was writing down what the other was thinking, only in his own and much less complicated words. Hermione never suspected Draco was eavesdropping on her for the answers. He figure she owed him that much for saving her hide and was extremely careful to make sure she did not catch him using her thoughts for his own guilty use.

The day passed in much the same manner, no longer alone in her thoughts was something Hermione had to get use to and Ginny had yet to tease her on her 4 day vacation, better yet, she still had to go see her head of house to excuse her missing 2 days of school, then go see her teachers to get notes and homework so she didn't fall behind on the class, at which point Draco had kindly reminded her that the great Hermione Jane Granger wouldn't be able to fall behind in class even of she tried. It was somehow an uneasy thought to fall behind and fail everything, it was her worst fear after all. She padded into the head of house office when she was given permission to enter and took the seat that was appointed to her.

"Is there something I can help you with Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked in her no nonsense teacher tone of hers.

"Yes actually, I came to see you in regards to my 2 day absence" She answered nervously holding her breath to steal herself from the reprimand for her negligence.

'_Breathe dear or you'll pass out'_ came the unwanted teasing.

'_Shut up!'_

'_I'm hurt!'_

'_You'll get over it I'm sure'_

"Don't worry about it Ms. Granger, just make sure it doesn't happen too often, you're advanced in all the classes so it isn't really a bad thing when you miss a few. Now Mr. Malfoy on the other hand will need to report to Professor Snape soon"

She gave her student a knowing smile, watching for the tell tale signs of her internal conversation with said Slytherin. Hermione gave a wolfish grin '_hear that my pet? You're up shit creek without a paddle'_

The only answer she had was a groan.

She turned to her head of house and excused herself. Walking down the hall to her common room she whistled to herself, now to check on Ginny she thought.

* * *

heh, i thought it would be funny to mention that my boyfriend inspired the tongue scene in the class room. He teased me and i stuk my tongue at him, we had been dating for a week so wen he did a licking movement with his tongue i went beet red and he laughed at me, leaving me to explain why i was blushing like mad to our instructor. He found it funny, i however, did not! 


	14. Seducing you

Dragon's Den

I would just like to say this before I start the chapter, I read DH the other day(for the second time out of boredom) and I was completely disappointed and pissed off at Rowling(Again!). Hermione becomes this intolerable brainless Cry baby in the book, after spending nearly 5 books as being an inspiration to young girls to strive and be the best you can be through hard work and determination I can honestly say Rowling made me very disappointed. (That and Draco is a whimp, grow some balls damn you, Slytherins are suppose to be cunning and sneaky, not idiot twits that cry for their mothers!) And I think it came out in this chapter (Hermione being stupid) so please forgive me.

Burns DH and starts dancing around its flaming pages

Long live Twilight and I hope Stephenie won't murder her chars too much in the movie or the 2 books that will release soon, can't wait to read midnight sun and breaking dawn. (If I could have Jacob as a BF then life would be great, long live the space heater!)

Dragon's Den

Chapter 13

Seducing you

2 week had passed from the moment in the den and Hermione was on the verge of going bonkers! The entire situation was unnecessary; she couldn't walk down a hall without people looking at her as if she was some grand movie star or fairy tale character; Snow White in the flesh! Even the places where she went to be alone no longer felt safe from wandering stares and gossip, Merlin she hated the gossip! The way the students would gawk at her before whispering among them selves was unnerving. She had much sympathy for Harry now… he was just relieved the attention was diverted to her for a change… the prick, she had even yelled at a bunch of 3rd years for openly pointing at her.

The Slytherins no longer dared to look at her, Pansy, Blaise and a handful of others being the only exceptions. She had a feeling Draco had something to do with that… something about motivating them to not even set a toe out of line.

So now they all knew about Draco's intentions toward her, it bothered her and she didn't know why. She had already decided to give Draco a chance but now it really wasn't the issue anymore, she had no choice in the mater now. At least he wasn't jumping her every chance he got, Ginny and Harry barely came up for air anymore as it was… and though Luna and Ron kept their hands to themselves she felt like a peeping tom every time she looked over at them and their silent promises of things she never wanted to even imagine them capable of. She just wasn't that kind of girl. She wasn't strong on showing public affection, some things where just meant to be done in privacy and she was grateful Draco didn't push her. She had caught his longing stares many times during the weeks and the only thing he did was ask her to take things at her own pace. So far the only thing she found capable of doing was holding his hand, she was just so uncomfortable to take it to the next step even if he had kissed her before. This was Draco for Merlin sake! But that wasn't what was really bugging her right now. The longing glances, the sweet patient step by step and holding hands had been temporary!

She had barely gotten used to it and started to consider letting him get a little more and the next thing she knew Draco had looked at her with a mixture of emotions that flashed so quickly across his face it was hard to pinpoint before he had cursed colourfully and then disappeared on her as if she was Satan ready to drag him to hell! That had been 4 days ago and she still couldn't get a hold of him through their link! He had cut it and she didn't know if he could hear her or not but she was getting more and more upset as the days went on; she was actually missing him: their witty banter during potions, his sharp tongue as they battled wits over anything from astronomy to why she had Acrophobia the minute she came within 6 feet of a broom, to which he laughed when she told him the Weasley twins instilled the fear of God in the thing when they talked about falling and breaking her neck and when Ron had tried to coax her on one she had fallen off and hit her head pretty hard. Merlin forbid she even missed his constant mental presence in the back of her mind! She even felt naked without it.

She should have known better! She should never have let herself hope!

Hermione rolled on to her side and bit her lip against the pain in her lower stomach and back; she was now lying in bed with an incredibly short fuse in the worst time of the month for any woman. Hermione cursed colourfully and screwed her eyes shut as a fresh wave of pain clamped down on her; she bit her lip to stifle the moan of pain.

_Merlin why!?_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand skimmed over her back, she turned to scream at the person for scaring her like that but her voice got caught in her throat when she got a good look at the person who, and still was, touching her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you" He murmured.

Hermione sniffed back tears as another wave crashed down on her, god she hated being on her period, an emotional wrecking ball just itching to leave a path of destruction.

"Go away, I'm in no mood to talk to you, you heartless prat!" she ground out through clenched teeth as she turned her back to him.

Hermione felt his presence seeping into her mind again and felt oddly comforted, she didn't realise how much she missed the link until it was gone.

Draco sighed '_I deserve that_' but instead of leaving like she half heartedly wanted him to do he sat on the bed and gathered her curled up form in his arms. She was ready to rant and rave at him, telling him off for leaving her for four days straight like she had somehow caught the most virulent disease known to man but he stopped her short with another sigh.

"Look, before you threaten to Avada my hide and use it for a new purse can I at least tell you why I left like that?"

She was sorely tempted to say no and pout like a child… stupid hormones, but she just glared at him.

He smirked down at her half pouting-half glaring face but it was more playful then smug or arrogant. Draco took in a deep breath, taking in her scent. The smell of her anger and frustration, mixed with the smell of her pain and dead blood. He opened his eyes again when he felt her stiffen in his arms as her eyes screwed shut again.

"Haven't you taken pain potions for this?"

"They don't work on these kinds of pain." She grit out "even Muggle medicine does very little to help"

"And why is that?"

"Do you honestly expect a man to invent a pain potion for women in their period when they know nothing about the monthly torments? Better yet, get someone who will invent said pain potion that will also take away how rotten and miserable the female population of the human species feel when in this time of the month" she countered heatedly.

Draco merely smirked "Touché"

"So where have you been? It was like you just vanished" she tried so very hard to keep her distress and frustration at bay but the raised eyebrow told her she had not succeeded.

"… I had to get away for a while." At her glare he gave a weak smile "You went into heat and I almost dragged you back to my den to satisfy more… primitive instincts" '_I didn't know you cared so much or that you would miss me for that matter_' he added silently teasing her.

Hermione went a little pale, so that was why he had looked at her like that, that he had run from her for 4 days straight, but then the silent part caught up to her and her face flushed.

"You could have told me, and I did not miss you." Hermione said softly turning her head away."

"True, but then my resolve would have weakened and I would have forced myself on you and for the record, Gryffindors are terrible liars Granger."

Hermione remained silent for a while and Draco just let her calm down and contemplate the last 4 days from his point of view. After a time of long silence Draco stood up with her in his arms and he pictured the prefect bathroom on a secluded part of the castle. Hermione was about to ask what he was doing but she was thrown in a maelstrom of colors and she suddenly found herself in the bathroom with him. Draco smirked in triumph and let her down.

"How did you apparate, you can't do that in Hogwarts!"

"Then tell me my precious little bookworm, how do the house elves do it? Besides, it's not apparating."

"… What is it then?"

"I really don't know, I found I had the ability this morning when I really wanted to be beside you, there was this maelstrom of colors as shapes took form and then you where there." He said starting to adjust the water with a snap of his fingers.

Hermione looked at him with surprised eyes before they nearly popped out of her head, he had started to undress himself before her and she immediately blushed and turned her head away as his shirt hit the ground and his hands went to his pants.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, mentally giving herself a pat on the back for not stuttering like an idiot.

"Taking a much needed bath with you"

Draco turned to Hermione, in his full naked glory, and walked up to her, barely hiding his amusement. She jumped at how close he was as he watched her freckled skin flush with heat when she took in his nakedness by accident, she vaguely wondered if he was an exhibitionist or nudist under all that aristocratic bullshit.

"A little trust?" he said chuckling at her train of thought "I told you before that I would wait for when you where ready and if I did not mean it then I would not have tortured myself for 4 days straight."

He watched her worry her lip as she decided what to do, all the while following her reasoning and trying not to roll his eyes at the more colourful thing she imagined, like clocking him upside the head and running for the hills.

"Turn…turn around and go in the pool."

He smirked but complied nearly laughing out loud when he caught her eyes staring at his backside as he slipped in the pool. He smirked at her blushing face and bit his tongue for a moment before facing her once more; making sure the water barely covered his valuable family heirlooms.

"And now your majesty?" he teased with a wicked smirk.

"Turn around and close your eyes" She growled "And I'll skin you if you peek, understand?"

He merely nodded, humouring her by turning his back to her after closing his eyes. Hermione waited for a moment before taking her PJ's off, thanking Merlin for magic and the fact that she didn't need a tampon and get embarrassed with it. Hermione slipped in the water on the far end of the pool and glared at Draco when he snickered at her antics.

"Really love, I won't bite" he teased, trying to reach out for her with his eyes still closed.

"I doubt that," she replied wearily.

Draco grinned, okay so he did bite but that was not entirely his fault he thought to himself.

"As I remember it, you do as well love" he opened his eyes when he smelled her arousal at his comment. He had forced some more explicit parts of their dreams into her head and watched the blush spread with a perverse satisfaction, he really liked making her blush and it was sexy.

Hermione was blushing furiously at the images that flooded her mind as well as his little comment. Damn him! She jumped when strong fingers wrapped themselves around her arm and began pulling. To Draco's surprise and pleasure she stiffened but did not fight him as he pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Relax Granger; it's amazing you're not grey yet with all that stress and nonsense"

"Very funny" Hermione grumbled making herself comfortable.

Draco smiled as he let his hands slip from her arms down to her body as he gently massaged the abused muscles of her lower back feeling the tension there slowly leaving.

Hermione was slowly lulled into a mind numbing state; smiling as she felt the bite out of her cramps subside into a dull ache and couldn't help but sigh.

"Better?" He asked amused as his fingers started to massage her lower stomach.

"Maybe" she mumbled as she leaned back against him.

Hermione had completely forgotten she was naked and sitting in Draco's lap, who was also quite naked under all the bubbles. She leaned back and laid her head against him, quite happy to be pain free as he let her rest against him. They lost track of time as they stayed there in the hot water and after a time Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked up at Draco; whose eyes were closed as he hummed some unknown lullaby. She lowered her eyes to look down at his body and caught sight of 5 nasty looking wounds on his arm, turning around she found 5 more on the other, surrounded by deep yellowing bruises.

"What happened?" She whispered as she trailed her fingers along the wounds, suddenly making out the shape of a hand… his hand.

"I don't think you want to know" he replied eyes still closed as he turned his head away from her.

"Stand up please" she asked getting out of his lap, how could she have missed those? She was too damn embarrassed to have noticed. She wanted to hit herself for being so oblivious to her hurt companion.

Draco looked up at her concerned face and tried to be reassuring, he really didn't want her to see the extent of the damage he had inflicted on himself in an attempt to remain in control. As a matter of fact, it had completely escaped his mind the moment he entered the room to find her curled up in a ball on the bed, the only thing on his mind the moment he had laid eyes on her was how he could make it better. He should have thought it through before getting undressed as well. And using his Healing breath to try and make the wounds go away would only make it look suspicious.

"You're worrying over nothing again love, please sit back down" he tried to get her back down in his lap again but she remained stubbornly standing.

"Get up" Hermione knew he couldn't deny her if she ordered him to do something, being queen did have some perks after all.

Draco half heartedly glared at her; he hated it when she ordered him to do something, on the plus side the water was now around their navel and not their necks so he had a pretty good view of her chest. He raised an eyebrow and eagerly drank in the sight of the now offered flesh of her chest, it would be so easy to lean in and taste her, lick the water droplets from her and he was actually becoming jealous of them as they slid down her breasts and trailed down to her stomach. His fingers itched to trace the path the water had just used.

Hermione ignored the silent glares he was giving her but went a bright crimson as she noticed he had suddenly become occupied with ogling her, far too content with the view to do as she said. She cleared her throat to get his attention, snapping him out of it. He finally got up after giving her an innocent look. Draco was thankful that the water hid his now painfully hard arousal from her view.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and started to inspect his body for more wounds, beside the 2 on his arms he had 2 more the shape of his mouth on his wrists, there where also deep bruises along his body.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" she huffed taking his hands to inspect the bite marks on is wrists.

"It's not important" he ground out, trying to not spill his guts to her and then make her feel bad over something she could hardly control.

"It's important enough to inflict bodily harm but not important enough to tell me?"

Draco felt like growling at her but squished the impulse, it wasn't her fault for being concerned and it only proved that she had come to care for him, something he had been working very hard to develop in their so called relationship. He let out a sigh, and after finally swallowing his pride he looked down at her.

"Remember when I told you I had to leave so I didn't do something that would make you hate me?"

Hermione blushed but nodded, not liking where this was going.

"It seemed being separated from you wasn't enough to solve that problem and the only way I found to keep a clear head was if I hurt myself. I found I could think more clearly through the pain then through the lust."

His body shifted for a moment as he blew on his wounds, watching them close up to become pale skin once more.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how hard it really is for you." Hermione whispered feeling awful.

"You didn't do anything wrong love, so I don't see why you're sorry" he said looking back into her eyes.

"But I did, I did everything wrong," she said, chastising herself.

"Hardly" he said rolling his eyes at her comment, he was as much to blame and if not more though he would tan his own hide before admitting it.

Hermione didn't say anything but Draco sighed at the whirlwind her mind had become. And Draco was soon finding himself shaking his head as the thought became more and more ludicrous. The way she berated herself for being mean to him during potions and detention was making him absolutely crazy.

"You know you're right, it is your entire fault," he finally said.

Hermione hung her head in shame.

"Here I was, ready to wipe the slate clean with you after making your life torture for the past 6 years, and there you went being a real pain about it, what have you to say for yourself?"

Hermione couldn't meet his gaze and Draco rolled his eyes, obviously she had not caught on to his sarcasm. He sighed again, resisting the impulse to slap sense into the normally logical girl, would strangulation be more acceptable? Hermione frowned as his thought flitted through his head but refused to look up.

"Mione, I believe there is a muggle saying that says 'once burned, twice shy' it would have been foolish of me to think you wouldn't try to protect yourself from me after all the bad things I did to both you and the people you cherish most. So stop being stupid already"

Hermione shot him a glare when the last part slipped out, but she gave him a small smile.

"Alright then, well start over again and this time I promise not to be stupid"

"Good, now then my Queen of monsters-

"You're not a monster Draco."

"Says who?"

"Me, you're not monstrous or even scary for that mater"

Draco raised an eyebrow "Uh-huh, If I remember correctly you where the one screaming your bloody lungs out barely 3 weeks ago in that forest." He smiled mischievously at her "As I remember it you were down right terrified of me."

Draco pulled the girl into his lap as he sat down, Hermione just huffed as she crossed her arms and pulled out of his embrace.

"I didn't know it was you," she replied lamely

Draco narrowed his eyes as they flashed dangerously.

"So you're saying I can't be scary," he asked pointedly.

"I'm saying that if I would have known it was you I wouldn't have been scared" she said, stubbornly looking into the bubbles.

Her only reply was a low rumbling growl; she looked up to see his eyes flashing in a sea of blue and silver as his features turned before her eyes. His lips curled back over his very sharp teeth, teeth she had felt pierce her skin once before. He crouched lower and snarled at her as she shivered at the very animalistic sound.

"You wouldn't!" her eyes were wide and slightly fearful.

He snarled louder and launched himself at her, clawed hands coming up in a flash to grab her arms in a flurry of water and bubbles. Hermione yelped in fright and tried to escape but was too slow and ended up pined to the side of the pool like tub. She gasped and screwed her eyes shut when she felt his teeth at her throat again. Draco chuckled before scraping his fangs against her neck and feeling her shiver.

"Scared yet?" he teased.

"No!"

He trailed his nose along her collar bone and inhaled the smell of her fright, admittedly it wasn't as strong as in the forest but it was still there.

"You're a terrible liar love; you'd make a horrible Slytherin."

"I think that's the best complement you've given me so far" she replied with a smirk.

"I take offence to that" he growled as he none too gently bit down on her shoulder.

She giggled but pushed him away from her, silently marvelling at his dragonish physic.

"Come on before we start to develop permanent wrinkles." She finally said.

As they both dressed and headed off for lunch Hermione noticed her cramps weren't coming back with a vengeance as they normally did after taking a hot bath and she silently pondered over the mater, Draco glanced down at her and smirked, dragon magic was truly a wondrous thing. It wasn't long before she started to wonder about other things as well, like how Hogwarts wizards and witches weren't the only ones who where going to be submitted to the change, magic folk from all over the world where going to start awakening to their dragon ancestry… would she change too?

"Draco?"

"Yes"

"I've been wondering about something for a while now…" she was unsure of how to ask such a question without sounding foolish.

"Yes" he encouraged as his fingers tightened in their joined hands.

"Will I change like you?"

"Probably not" he answered smirking as her face screwed up into a frown.

"Why not?" she asked a bit irritated, they all got supper magic and physical abilities yet the only thing she got to be was a slave driver? It was ironically unfair if you asked her.

He snickered at her thoughts "It doesn't please you to have unyielding power over everyone? I thought it was a morbid fantasy every woman had to over power everyone else, especially men."

"Hardly! And don't change the subject."

"The other queens never transformed so I highly doubt you will."

"How do you know, and what other queens," she asked curiously.

"I know because I happen to have a 4 thousand year old, give or take a few centuries, godfather. His mate happened to be one of many queens and she never turned, as well as the queen from the last generation."

"That's hardly fair…"

He laughed as they finally entered the great hall for the mid-day meal. Hermione noticed many heads turn her way and she became irritated again, Draco squeezed her hand while he smirked down at her in a teasing manner.

"Be nice" he warned

She made an irritated sound before walking off to the table to sit beside Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco merely snickered and walked to the table to sit beside Blaise and Pansy who where both stuffing their faces but in a much more dignified manner. They looked over at him as he took a seat beside Blaise and started to pile food on is plate.

"So, anything new," Draco asked after a few bites, trying to make light conversation.

"Yeah" Blaise said jabbing his fork in Draco's palm when he went for the last bread roll. Draco glared at him for a moment while he rubbed his speared hand "We're on the right path to insanity," Blaise said.

"How so?"

"Well, Pansy has the hots for a Ravenclaw fellow-" Blaise jumped and winced when Pansy kicked him under the table, giving him a glare to convey the very obvious message for him to mind his own business. "And I find Lovegood's sent quite appealing"

Draco paused in his chewing and swallowed the lump of food with much difficulty.

"You imprinted on Lovegood?" all the while trying not to picture Blaise ripping the weasel to shreds and noticeably failing when Hermione shot him a glare from across the great hall.

"No, I said her sent was appealing, not that I found her attractive or that I imprinted" Blaise made a show of shuddering at the thought, Luna was a nice girl but so not his type, he had wondered if the girl had been on any illegal substances to make her see all the things she did but he was far too polite to voice it. Now that he thought about it, Professor Trelawney had that same peculiar sent; only it seemed to be stained with other smells that made the saffron less pure.

"That's interesting" Draco snickered "I would have sold tickets though, to see Weasel's execution."

Blaise just rolled his eyes "If I can avoid bloodshed then I'll do it."

"As it is" Pansy interrupted "There's a lot of students running around panting for their counterparts, it's actually quite amusing, you missed out on a lot. Crabbe and Goyle actually fought over Millicent, horrifying yet true."

"Never a dull moment is there" Draco asked as a shudder passed through him at the picture of those three as he finished his diner "Well got to run. Professor Snape and the torture chamber await, and I have to get my sentence out before the day is through or our dear teacher will have kittens over my 4 day absence."

"Now that's something I'd pay to see" Pansy said smirking as Blaise chuckled, undoubtedly picturing it in his head.

"Is he going to kick you out of school for all your absences?" Blaise asked eyes dancing.

"Nope, just make sure I can't sleep a crack with all the workload he's planned for me to 'catch up' with the rest of you." With that Draco left the hall toward the dungeons to go meet up with professor Snape, hoping the workload wouldn't be too bad.

As it was, Draco spent the remainder of the day with his head of house serving out his punishment. Instead of something evolving around school subjects Snape had subjected his student to a gruelling 8 hours training session on how to use is new weapons properly. Snape knew that as Hermione's mate, Draco was going to fight for her in the upcoming war and he needed to be well prepared if he where to survive at all; doing everything from physical fights where both of them fought dirty, Snape more then Draco, to wandless draconic magic. If he thought fighting Luna had been challenging then fighting with someone who had the experience Snape had was down right terrifying. By the time the 8 hours were up Draco was physically, magically and mentally drained and was more then relieved when Snape said it was enough for the night and the young student was more then happy to go pass out somewhere, preferably with a warm soft Gryffindor with brown curly hair at his side.

Draco walked down the hall and smirked as he pictured the prefect bathrooms, first a shower to wash off all the dirt and then next was a late supper from the kitchens. Damn Snape! He had told him he would eat later and continued to 'train' him and now he was famished, maybe food first and shower after he mused as he pictured the kitchens instead of the prefect bathrooms and disappeared in a flurry of colors.

* * *

I won't respond to reviews because of someone mentioning it was a waste, so I'll ask you guys what you want. So… should I keep responding to reviews in my chapters or not?

Love ya all

Acrophobia is a great and irrational fear of heights, everyone suffers from it because it's instinctual but it can become very bothersome if it gets out of hand.


	15. Author's note: Dragon 102

I've decided to post a sort of Character sheet for the 10 Dragons (the nine winners from challenge of chapter 6 and 7) + Snape. To help with the story, because now I'm going to start delving into the dragons past so we get to know them a little better. And I did promise a spot light for the winners XD.

Also I apologise for the long wait, I have no excuse… I am shamed before you and beg forgiveness.

Authors note: Dragon 102

Reason to the limited number of children:

Female: Heat cycle once every 50 years May have 1 to 40 eggs or 1 to 3 Hybrids, may be tampered with in human form, will have no heat until hatchlings are grown. Some females will demand the male or mate keep their distance until the eggs hatch or even abandon the eggs and let the baby's fend for themselves.

Male: They do not have heat cycles, males are permanently fertile but instinct will demand he wait for the hatchlings to grow up before reproducing again. In certain dragons the male will leave the female to her eggs but will most often stay and help protect and raise them.

It is also to be noted that human females that mate a dragon male are 60% more likely to bear twins and triplets then a normal human with human pregnancy.

Founders:

Salazar of green Son of Snape

Rowena of gold Daughter of Angela

Godric of red Son of Raisheka

Helga of Copper daughter of Janay

The heirs to the 10 dragons are chosen based on initial blood potency.

Characters:

1) Angelic dragon

Angela: female Dragon of the Gold and is Mated to the human male Weylin Ravenclaw in Celtic Europe.

Children are females Rowena and Kestrel.

First appearance in chapter 2 as the tarot reader.

Gift of foresight, she was the one to come up with the profecy of blood.

Kestrel inherited the sight, Rowena did not.

It is supposed that the lovegood's are of Rowena's Blood line and the Trelawney's are of Kestrel's Blood line.

Luna is the heir to the house of Gold as Sybil is too old to turn and has no children of her own.

2) Wudelfin

Wudelfin: Male dragon of silver and is mate to the Human Lady Idona in the colder regions of Norse Iceland high mountain.

Only one child, male Rune.

First appearance in chapter 12 and is woken by Angela.

The Malfoy family is directly descended of the silver Dragon child Rune. They have been obsessed with blood purity so as not to lose the Mutation like the Zabini's.

Draco is the heir to the house of silver.

3) JpJr

Janay: Male Dragon of Copper and is mated to Lady Faizah in the hot Sahara desert Close to Egypt.

Children females Helga (she will go with the name Hufflepuff) and Mahdi.

Not appeared yet

Mahdi is the first Weasley woman.

The mutation was lost due to no female heirs for many generations.

Ginny is heir to the house of copper.

4) Milikania

Mikania: Female dragon of the Brass and is Mated to Lord Jelani in the Kalahari Desert of Africa.

Child is male Zabira

Not appeared yet

Down the line of brass they moved to Italy and became the Zabini.

The last Zabini to mutate was Blaise's great-great-grand-father.

Blaise is the heir to the house of brass.

5) Dramione90

Rachrae: Male dragon of the Bronze who is mated to Lady Meka off the coast of Hawaii.

Children: Daughter Kai

Not appeared yet.

The Potters are direct descendents from Kai, but, like the Weasley's they have produced no female heirs.

Harry Potter is the only Bronze descendent left, he is not the heir as he can not mutate.

Any female child Harry Potter and his mate Ginny Weasley produce who is female will have the capacity to be both copper and Bronze.

6) MoonStarRose

Raisheka: Female dragon of the Red who was mated to male lord Duncan in Scotland Highlands.

Children:

Males: Godric and Moray.

Female: Zandra

Not appeared yet

There is no heir to the house of red at present time.

Godric was the only one of the 3 siblings that could turn. The other two only possessed phenomenal powers.

7) Maria

Mara: Female dragon of the White who had coupled with a male by the name of Tashi in Tibet and nested in the Everest Mountain.

Child: Female Yangchen

Not appeared yet

The heirs to the house of white are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe

It is to note that Bahamut forbade Mara from abandoning Yangchen once she was born as is typical white behaviour once the eggs are laid. Instead Mara was ordered to bring the child to its sire where she grew to be honourable and good. Mara was forever disgusted with her daughter but was put to sleep before she could attempt to kill her.

8) ADE22

Adess: Male Dragon of the Black, mated to assassin Azura in French territory Marshlands.

Children: Males Cain and female Clarice.

Cain was the only one able to turn, his sister could not.

Not appeared yet

Pansy Parkinson is the heir to the house of Black and is a descended from Clarice.

9) Darkness-Lightness

Erebos-Aegle: Male Dragon of the Blue who is mated to a mercenary Tao'Shing in Ordos Desert, China.

Children: Male Yuan'Chang, Female Tao'Sun.

Not appeared yet

Tao was the only one who could turn. Her line can be traced all the way to the Black family and Cho Chang is a direct descendent of Yuan.

Cho and Narcissa are the heirs to the house of blue.

10) Snape

Snape: Male dragon of green who is mated to Dragon Queen Aldora in England Hogwarts.

Child is male Salazar Slytherin

First reappeared after a long slumber when Dumbledore broke the spell that imprisoned him, he chooses to live a 'human' life in the guise of Severus Snape attending Hogwarts and learning the ways of the modern world.

He is the first Dragon to be woken up. After 20 odd years he manages to find the lair of the gold dragon Angela and wakes her as payment for a favour rendered to him for seeing his mates murderers in her visions, allowing him to have his revenge.

Tom Riddle is heir to the house of green.

Snape agreed to his mate and son's pleading to open a 'school' where they could house all the dragon children in order to teach them control and keep them safe from humans who had started the dragon hunts.

Making an unbreakable vow with his mate to never betray or kill anyone on his territory unless they broke the rules set for them first, in which case they where no longer protected from him and he could disposed of them as he saw fit.

Salazar contacted his 3 ancient friends and they set to work on the huge facility. Once completed Bahamut appeared in his hybrid peoples dreams and ordered them all to the confines of the castle and then ordered all his pure blooded dragons to a different plane of existence to live out their lives in safety, however the 10 that broke the rules where put to sleep as punishment.


	16. Nightmare

Hey guys, long time heh? To make up for it, I posted 15 pages just for your reading pleasures.

And plz plz plz review, I got so few of them from my dragon 102. It was rather disappointing.

And oh, before I forget, I will reply your reviews and not post them at the beginning of every chapter like I use to do.

See ya, and remember the more reviews I get the faster the update, it's the only way I know you guys like what I write!

Dragon Den

Chapter 14

Nightmare

Hermione smiled as she took in the castle before her, it was old and majestic. If she thought Hogwarts was impressive then this castle was just breathtaking and as she walked toward it her smile grew and the feeling of finally coming home embraced her.

Dragon children of every color where either flying around or busying themselves with different tasks, some where by the lake in the front, others where in the woods and mountains that surrounded the castle.

She was beside herself as she walked down a pathway toward the castle, flanked on either side by miniature, but no less impressive, representations of ten different dragons set in different stones or metals, each striking a different pose. There was also an 11th dragon on the roof top of the tallest tower of this castle, this one was made in platinum and it was set as if taking flight with it's jaws wide open as if to snarl or blow fire.

She continued to walk, her feet having a mind of their own it seemed. She reached the castle doors that lead to the great entrance; passing many other doors and moving stair cases, Hermione felt a strange sense of déjà vu. She knew this place, with a strange sense of intuition, she knew that this place was Hogwarts, or at least what it was so many years ago; before history was a thing to be written. So many other dragons passed her, Malfoy blonds with their silver eyes and wings, Weasley coppers and dirty blonds, some even having the wild red hair that evoked flames or the calm rippling quality of crystal clear blue water.

There were also those who had no wings and glowing eyes, those that descended but could never turn, men and women that had those attributes and characteristics yet lacked the power of their counterparts to change their physical forms.

These, Hermione realised where the original modern day witches and wizards, the ones whose powers paled compared to their draconic counterparts, but were no less important. Hermione watched them all as she walked by, laughing, talking, playing and sparring. This world of instant gratification; this world where you could have your heart's desire with a flick of the wrist. It seemed unearthly and strange, somehow it seemed wrong. Where was the fruit of hard work and labour, the pride one felt by achieving something great by the blood and blisters on your fingers? This place was wrong and alien to her.

And that's when she saw it, saw them for who they really where, saw this beautiful place for what it truly was. These people where never meant to have the power they wielded, this place was meant not as a place in which to learn but a place to keep. This place was a glorified prison to keep these children inside and away from normal mortals. Contain the infection to keep it from spreading, yet allow them to live out their lives in happiness instead of purging them for something they had no control over.

She had entered the great hall and had to stop at its beauty. The great walls were decorated in bright tapestries depicting scenes of witches and wizards riding upon their more draconic counterparts backs as they sailed the skies. One of them was beautifully hung in precious threads and showed a beautiful platinum dragon with bright eyes that shifted colors like a kaleidoscope. Bahamut, God of dragons and giver of the Queen's blood.

She moved on without really seeing the men and women surrounding her, she entered a large room that looked just like the grand hall and, it seemed, the room was prepared for a funeral. It contrasted sharply with the careless atmosphere she had seen outside. And what she saw made her gasp in surprise, at the end of the great hall where the teachers table was suppose to be stood six great thrones. That only caught her attention momentarily for what truly had her breathless was the body of a woman lying on top of an altar in the center of the room with people surrounding this it.

Hermione recognised the four founders as well as a fifth, this one she could mistake for no one else beside their very own Professor Snape, only he had dark green hair and when he turned to look in her general direction with tears in his eyes they seemed to shimmer a leafy green when the light caught it. It was funny, not the 'ha ha' kind of funny, but the bizarre kind of funny. She never would have pictured Snape as the type to cry over anything, he was far too cold for that, or so she thought.

Snape held her gaze for a moment before he turned back to the woman on the altar. Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine, how could he see her? She walked closer and caught her reflection in the large tinted windows and her eyes widened at what she saw. A long mane of curly gold hair with a warm golden complexion and eyes that twinkled like Luna's, she looked exactly like the fortune teller in Diagon Alley! Only this time she had a heavy set of wings and her features where slightly distorted to better suit her draconic nature.

"Who did this?" Snape hissed through clenched teeth at no one in particular.

Hermione snapped out of her musing and turned to Snape.

"We do not know Father."

This one could only be Salazar in all his green glory, Hermione realized, and the only reason any man would cry over a woman was if he loved her. This woman must have been Snape's wife and mate.

"Has a search for the culprit been organized," Snape asked again with a tight voice.

"Nay, Lord Slytherin," a calm voice murmured.

This one belonged to a woman with golden tresses who Hermione realised was Rowena. She appeared to be no older then her mid-twenties but the wisdom in her eyes spoke differently. She was the eldest of the founders, by several centuries. The woman tuned and gave a polite bow as the word 'mother' slipped from her lips in Hermione's direction. She also noticed two small children at the founder's side clinging to her skirts, a boy and a girl. The girl could only be a very young Helena Ravenclaw, the ghost of Ravenclaw, but she couldn't place the boy.

"Then do it, I want the ones who did this to my mate and I want them now!"

The four founders bowed first to Snape, then to her and vanished just as Snape turned back around to face the altar.

"Go away Angela, I have no time for your insufferable voice."

Hermione walked up to Snape and looked down at the woman on the altar, ignoring his rude behaviour. She couldn't see anything wrong with the woman; she looked like she was sleeping.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hermione heard herself say in a deep soothing voice.

Hermione continued to stare at the dead woman before her and noticed a necklace that held a bizarre sign on it; that if looked at properly could only be the outline of a wedge shaped head with six horns sticking out of it, two going straight up, and two smaller ones more on each side of its head. She distantly noted that it was the outline of Bahamut's head.

Hermione reached out to touch it when she felt s shiver go up her spine, she looked up saw Snape clutching it in his great green paw while he slept in a cave somewhere in the mountainside cradling the great lake.

And she now knew why Snape was sleeping without even being told. He had killed the culprits and everyone in the school had fled from his wrath; except the founders and a few other ones.

Then she recalled what Draco had told her in passing during those few weeks they had together. Something about a promise he had made to the Queen of this generation. He would have killed every single one of them if it hadn't been for that vow, and now he was condemned to sleep for a very long time.

She shook her head and took a step back only to lose her footing and fall down.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, her limbs flailed in all sides to try and catch something to hold on to but there was no sustenance, her eyes opened wide but they could have been tightly shut for all she was seeing. She wasn't even sure if she was still falling threw the still darkness. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe. _DRACO!_ Her mind screamed.

And then she felt it, felt the warmth that spread over her like a blanket, she smiled and opened her eyes.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

_Here lies Harry Potter, Beloved friend to all._

Hermione scrambled to her feet and backed away from the tomb stone, only to see more of them as their names jumped to her eyes. Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley . . . the names kept on as her eyes swept the graveyard; Ronald Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang . . . It was an endless parade of tomb stones.

"No . . ." she whispered.

"Yeessssssss."

Hermione whirled around to look up into the hideous face of the Dark Lord. His snake-like features made only more frightening by the draconic characteristics that twisted the pale skin.

"You killed them!" she choked out, fury rising in her mixing with her grief and guilt.

"No, he did," Voldemort smirked as he pointed behind her.

Hermione whirled around and froze.

"Draco?" she said softly.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, but those beautiful eyes that should have been swimming in a sea of what were fast becoming her favourite colors, were now pitch black. He gave no outward acknowledgment that he even knew who she was, and she watched in morbid fascination as Nagini wound herself around his body in a loving caress.

"What's the matter with you boy?" the snake-like monster behind her mock-scolded. "Show your Queen some respect."

Hermione watched as his lips lifted in a twisted smile and she felt her heart dying when he spit at her.

"Why?" she whimpered.

"He can't hear you; he's my little pet now. Draco, if you will, bring me her head"

He snarled.

She screamed.

He jumped forward.

She raised her arms to defend herself.

He tore through her.

She cried out in pain.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione and Draco lay sleeping comfortably in bed; he found he rather enjoyed the tower rooms over his own dungeon room. For one, it was far less humid and much warmer, even if the cold didn't bother him thanks to his silver blood. Nonetheless, it was still a pleasant feeling to be toasty warm in a bed with your mate at your side, that is, until said mate woke up screaming in a bloody panic. To say his morning plans of slow seduction to finally have all of her had been shot to hell was an understatement.

Draco sat bolt upright in bed trying to see what had Hermione so terrified, but when he saw nothing he turned back to her just as quickly only to see she was still asleep, he gently shook her to try and wake her of her nightmare.

"Wake up. Mione wake up," he said gently as he grabbed her shoulders.

Hermione gasped and opened her eyes to the world of the living, when she looked into the eyes of her mate she screamed shrilly and tried to throw him off her.

Draco stayed unmoving and confused; finally he grabbed her delicate hands that had been punching and pushing at him down and away from him. What was wrong with her? Did she want to wake everyone up? He could already hear more than one Gryffindor jumping out of bed and trying to rush to the girl's aid, those of draconic nature even more so than the normal students. The only thing that kept them out was the heavy wards he had placed around the bedroom, still one managed to slip by. Finally at his wits end with her struggling, he clamped both of her hand in one of his and covered her mouth with his other hand.

"Shhhh, Shhhhh . . . it's me, snap out of it! Mione, shut the hell up you'll wake up the whole fucking castle."

Her screaming turned to shuddering gasps as she managed to slowly separate dream from reality. Draco slowly let her go as she stopped struggling, she distantly noted him say to someone that it was ok and to go back to bed. She had a feeling it was Ginny by the fact that Draco hadn't yelled or been arrogantly rude to said person in his dwelling.

Hermione slowed her breathing and began to feel better. A dream, nothing more, nothing less, she kept telling herself. Her mind's 'doors' still clamped shut to Draco's prying mind

"Mione, please open the door. Let me in, I don't like not hearing you," Draco whispered softly.

His hand went up to rub circles on her shivering back, awkwardly trying to calm her down from the fright of her dreams and trying to coax her to let him back in her head. Hermione looked up to see Draco's anxious face and she exhaled softly, his anxious expression left him as her inner voice was slowly revealed to him, and he to her.

'_What happened?'_

"It's nothing, really I'm fine now," she spoke in her most reassuring voice, the turmoil in her mind already easing considerably.

'_Just a silly dream_.' She added silently.

"Are you sure? You locked me out the second you fell asleep, you screamed bloody murder when you laid eyes on me, you're pale and you're still shaking . . ."

"I'm fine, really I'm fine."

Draco didn't look convinced but let it slide, sometimes you just needed to know when to quit and this was one of those times he decided. He scratched an itch at the back of his head and slumped back down on the pillow.

'_If you're sure love, man what a way to wake up in the morning . . .'_

She didn't answer, merely burying herself in his embrace and feeling sorry for waking him up like that.

"Guess what we're doing today?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hmmm, it's Monday so we have school. Then studying and tonight we have prefect duties and we have to complete three assignments too . . ." she trailed off, mock cringing from him as he let out a frustrated growl.

She had decided to give herself to him after one week of him trying to win her over and another two weeks of being 'married' to him, she had let her guard down fully and she was much happier. She had exited the red parade a few days ago and had every intention on following through with her promises to him by letting things go where they will and not fight him any more.

He scoffed and rolled over so he was straddling her, hands roaming from her hips to her belly, making her laugh and squirm.

"I thought we could stay in bed for a while, maybe even skip today."

"Oh good, I still need a few more hours of beauty sleep and I'm not skipping class," she rolled to the side and pretended to go back to sleep.

She was answered with a growl and squealed when he grabbed a handful of ass.

"This is quite a clever way to take care of morning wood isn't it?"

"Indeed, so tell me since when are you such a playful tease, hmm? I usually have to run after you, so to speak."

He kissed his way from her jaw line to her neck where he had bitten her, sucking gently.

"Well, considering how good you've been . . . to . . . to me, and, um oh, it has been over what? three or . . . four weeks since . . . oh, what . . . what was the question again?

Draco merely chuckled and continued his ministration, kissing, licking and nibbling from her belly to her breasts.

And what a pair of breasts, he was very thankful his mate was not as observant as she liked to think she was. The others had caught him ogling the luscious mounds on more then one occasion. He use to be an ass and leg man but clearly it was by sheer force of will that stopped him from drooling whenever they jiggled as she made certain movements. Watching her go up or down stairs was fast becoming his favourite past time and he started to go out of his way to trick her into taking as many stairs as possible.

After the twin mounds had been fondled to his heart's content he slowly moved lower.

"Why are you a tease to me without even trying," he supplied with a smirk. "Honestly, you went to bed last night in nothing but boy shorts and a tank top, that's cruel to someone who has to rely on his right hand man for over three weeks."

"Right, um, well every one knows that . . . people . . . meh . . .men in particular . . . How disa . . .disappointing for you to . . . to have to rely on . . . oh!" she completely lost her train of thought, something about men and their libido, and what little brain power she had went right threw the window when his hot mouth covered her nether lips. Even covered by her underwear she still felt the lightning heat flash up her spine.

Draco was feeling incredibly smug; if only he had known all those years ago that this was the trick to shut up the motor-mouth Granger he could have saved himself a lot of headaches. Then again, his past self would have thrown himself off the tallest tower before doing something like this to her.

How the mighty had fallen.

Draco slowly slipped her panties off, leaving only her top which had been pushed up by his previous attentions and continued to lick, suck and nip at her womanhood. He inserted one finger and felt his claws elongating. He heard her hiss in pain as he cut her hymen away but he quickly soothed it away. He didn't want her first real time to be too painful and the best way to do that was to first cut the membrane so it wouldn't tear and then he needed to put her body in euphoria.

He extracted his clawed finger and started to massage her, enjoying the moans and shuddering whimpers, music to his ears. He continued to move his fingers around her folds as he nibbled her neck and teased her breasts, paying close attention to the subtle hints her body was giving him.

Merlin he was so hard, good thing he had worn nothing to bed, seeing her face had been entirely worth it though. Her breath hitched and he purred in her ear as he licked and bit her ear lobe. Feeling her body start to go rigid, Draco smirked and added more pressure to his massaging fingers; she held her breath for the longest time as her eyes drew wide. Draco felt himself growl in encouragement, wanting her to fall into ecstasy. He didn't need to wait long before he heard her cry out in bliss as her legs closed, trying to keep his fingers there as he slowed down to bring her back down gently from her high.

Draco parted her legs and positioning himself within her still quivering core. He kissed her forcefully to cover her cry of pain and surprise at the forced intrusion; at least with her hymen cut it was less painful. Draco could see she was trying very hard not to cry and he hated himself for that, but if he had done it any other way it would have been worse – slow, stressful and full of even more pain.

He was panting hard with gritted teeth and tried to keep from moving but he could feel his body shivering at just the feeling of being there, on top of her, inside her. However, it didn't feel complete; he could feel her pain at being so forcefully invaded

"I'm sorry my mate, but I'll have to play dirty this time."

Draco opened his mind wider and he felt her gasp and shiver as his pleasure invaded her senses. She rolled her hips against his and Draco's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the blinding pleasure/pain that shot up his spine. Hermione moaned and bucked again, feeling her mate's arms give out.

"Her . . . ne, I can't . . . stay still . . ." he panted in her neck as his eyes screwed tightly shut.

"I don't want you too," she whispered in his ear, and to further her point she bucked again.

He covered his teeth with his lips as he gently but firmly took hold of her petite body. As he extracted himself from her core he could smell the blood and it excited him as if it had been one of the most potent aphrodisiacs. He thrust forward and bit into the pillow to stop himself from biting into her neck again, he could feel her legs wrapping themselves around his hips and her arms clung to him helplessly. It seemed she didn't have the same problem in biting him with her blunt teeth as he had with his now very sharp ones. And it felt good.

'_Don't be afraid of me.'_

'_Never, I'm never afraid of you, now move!'_

'_Yes ma'am.'_

Hermione could feel two more appendages clinging to her and she opened her eyes to see her mate in his draconic form, it was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She whimpered and moaned softly as he kept a steady rhythm in his thrusting and she could feel Draco's relief of the fact that she wasn't a screamer, he wasn't sure his sensitive ears could take it.

Draco kept the pace slow and steady, enjoying every thrust as it drove tortured pleasure up his spine and ricocheted into Hermione's being and back again. Weeks of dreaming, wanting, needing rushed down to this moment in time and he would make damn sure he savoured every minute of it. He could feel her need fill him as she dug her blunt nails into the skin of his back and the heels of her feet pushing into his ass cheeks, and still he didn't change his pace.

Draco panted and strained at ignoring her now mewling pleads for him to go faster, he would not rush their first time together, there was plenty of time to explore all the wicked dreams he had to endure, right now he just wanted to feel. The build up was slow and tantric, taking his time to thoroughly please her.

Hermione thought she would go mad from pleasure as she felt it build in the pit of her stomach again. If he didn't start speeding up soon she would surely die! She reached up and grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked it hard. She was rewarded with a hiss of pain that echoed within her.

"Move . . . faster . . . NOW!"

Draco grunted when she tugged at his hair again. So much for the nice slow build up, his little mate seemed to have other plans.

"Fine!" he growled out.

Hermione shivered at his dangerous tone and gasped when he slammed his hips against her, driving himself within her hard and fast. He wasted no time in repeating the action over and over again, feeling the coils burning deep in the pit of her stomach as he kept hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

He clung to the bed sheets as he made love to her with now unrestrained passion and he could feel the build up within him come far too fast. He had not even pleased himself to release the tension within when he was courting her and right now he felt the crest coming far too fast for his taste. If he didn't stop to cool down he would cum without her.

Draco growled and tried to think of anything to cool down his blood but honestly, what warm blooded, horny male could possibly hold the image of a disturbingly naked Snape when they had a panting, mewling, moaning vixen beneath them?

He slipped his hand between them and started to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, there was no way he was going to crest and leave her unfulfilled.

Hermione threw her head back and screamed out a distorted form of him name as the world around her crashed and burned, it wasn't long in her shivering high that she heard an earth shattering snarl by her left ear, it was thankfully muffled by the pillow he had been biting.

Draco tried to get up on shaking limbs so as not to crush his newly deflowered mate but she had reached out and wrapped her arms around him to keep him there.

"Stay," she murmured sleepily.

Draco chuckled and was about to reply when there was an insistent and annoyingly happy tune that flitted threw the dorm rooms for the students to awaken.

"Seven already?" Hermione shrieked trying to jump out of bed only to gasp when the movement caused friction in their still joined lower halves.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Draco laughed out, that is until he himself choked on his laughter at her sudden movement.

"Get off, I'm not even showered yet and class starts in an hour!"

Draco grinned.

"Shower is it?" he purred playfully as he nipped and licked her neck.

"Uh . . . maybe we could be a little late," she breathed.

"Sweet Merlin, I've created a monster!"

"Hey!"

Draco smirked before shivering as he slid out of her and got out of bed, she rose too and went in the direction of the bathroom only to be thwarted by a certain dragon boy as he raced passed her. Hermione shrieked and ran after him only to come to a skidding halt in front of a closed bathroom door.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear to all that is holy I will kick your arse if you don't let me in this second!"

The door opened a crack and his head came out to tease her.

"Ouch, full name . . . that's not good is it?"

She just glared at him while she tapped her foot on the stone floor. It would have been an effective glare had she not had bed hair and been so completely naked with only her askew baby pink night top. In all reality, she looked as terrifying as a pissed off kitten that had just taken a tumble in a muggle dryer.

"If I must," Draco said with a pained sigh as he opened the door farther and let her in.

Needless to say, the shower took a bit longer then initially planed.

XOXOXO

Hermione ran down the stairs and flew into the great hall in time to grab a muffin and a croissant from the food trays before they disappeared. Draco didn't even bother with food this morning as he wasn't feeling hungry.

He was pleased that his hunger pangs had died down over the past few weeks but found it bizarre that he ate even less than when he was human. His father had chalked it up to the fact that Draco did what he instinctly set out to do, win over his mate by any means necessary.

They all walked up to their separate classes, Slytherin's had double herbology with Hufflepuffs and Draco was looking forward to the mostly relaxed class. He took one of the three-person tables in the far back of the class with Blaise to his left and Pansy to his right.

Blaise took one look at Draco and smirked before wiggling his eyebrows to Pansy who just rolled her eyes.

Draco caught his friend's antics and his smirk turned into a grin.

"So, what's new with you two?" Pansy asked casually.

"Nothing much," Draco said trying to be nonchalant.

"Liar," Blaise scoffed.

"I don't think my sex life is any of your business Zabini," Draco mock glared.

"It was a month ago," Blaise replied unfazed.

"Really?" The other asked with her beautiful green eyes wide.

"You mean our dear Draco didn't tell you he was almost in tears when he came to me after finding out Granger was supposed to be his. Draco I'm ashamed of you."

"Hey shut up! I wasn't in tears you fool."

"Oh, do tell" Pansy mock pleaded.

"Wwweeeellllll, you see a few days before school started, Draco ran up to my room in tea-"

"Silencio!"

"Hey, no fair! It was getting interesting too!" Pansy pouted.

Sadly the silencing charm couldn't stop Blaise from mimicking Draco 'whining and complaining' about their bookworm queen as he drank half a bottle of alcohol. Draco felt like killing him as Pansy tried not to giggle out loud at Blaise's antics.

"I swear at times you're worse than the weasel"

Blaise eyes buggered out of his head before he clutched at his heart with both hands as a look of hurt crossed his face.

"If I take off my silencing charm will you at least act like the noble pureblood you were brought up to be?" Draco hissed.

Blaise just shrugged and Draco could just see the little 'no sense of humour' thought in his head. So figuring this was the best he would get, Draco cancelled his charm and tried to get back to work, he would give much to have the mandrake again, at least then you couldn't talk!

"So what are you two doing later?" Pansy asked as she trimmed her plant.

"I'm going to fly over to Hogsmead," Blaise said nonchalantly.

Blaise had the pleasure of turning a week ago and Pansy had followed a few days later. They had both appreciated their new bodies and frequently flew together to see who was better. Pansy had developed a slightly crueller personality around those she disliked; Millicent had become her favourite target, as well as a few other students who had frequently called her pug-face. Draco often pitied the people who made enemies with her.

"Why would you fly to Hogsmead?" Draco asked.

"I can't find my mate here at school, figured I'd broaden my horizons a bit."

"Interesting, but what makes you think you'll find your mate over in that town?" Pansy asked.

"I must start somewhere no? We can't all be so lucky as to find our mates on the first day."

Draco rolled his eyes at the comment that was obviously meant to spark another comical debate. How could they think him so simple?

"Less talking and more trimming you three," came the professor's voice at the front of the class.

"Yes professor Sprout," the three voices replied.

Class seemed to pass by slowly and Draco couldn't wait for lunch time to get around. He had planned a small surprise for Hermione, a sort of present for becoming officially mated to one another and having consummated that morning. He just hoped that she would hold true to her insanely brave reputation, lest his surprise be ruined . . .

A lifetime in my eyes

By Panchat

For Angela the gold

Dreams, that's all you had left of them. Dreams and memories of those you had left behind while you slept the centuries away, how odd it was to leave the human male you had fallen for after such a long lifetime.

How odd it was for you; you could ponder over a question for dozens of years before coming to a conclusion that would satisfy you and yet in the time it took you to make that one decision, hundreds more had been made by these tiny human beings.

Maybe that's why you had found them to be so endearing, why they had attracted your attention so.

How simple those laws had been then: do not kill a human; do not meddle in human affairs; do not fall in love with a human or even befriend them.

It had been easy for you to do that, you had been no hatchling after all and you actually scoffed at the tiny things as they struggled from day to day activities, as meaningless to you as the ants were to them.

Even with your visions of things to come you still stayed in your lair up in the high mountains and only associating with dragons similar to you. This was how you met Wudelfin, the silver dragon with the annoying attitude of a copper but only moderately more tolerable. How he had gotten that way you would never know, maybe he had been with that male copper blabber mouth Janay too often . . .

Your visions however, never steered you wrong, a gift that was an oddity amongst your kind and had merited you a fine place on the council of dragon elders. And if those visions told you to do something you rarely went against it. Only recently had those visions been about a human village and of something that you had to go find there, but the visions soon shifted to something even more curious and unsettling. You hadn't dared talk to the others about it; they would have scoffed at you for it, Dragons falling for humans indeed!

But you knew, you knew because your stupid silver friend had fallen for one over 60 years ago and was now asleep in his ice fortress. You had seen it happen in your mind's eye but refused to tell the others about it. You still had problems shaking off that first vision though, those electric blue eyes that haunted you when you closed your own great golden ones.

How silly of you to have thought that scary. Those ten dragons were going to fall from grace and you would be one of those ten, that should have been far scarier then a pair of human eyes.

Powerless to stop it from happening.

You were still puzzled over what had you coming down that day, maybe you went out of boredom, maybe out of curiosity over the visions. Still it didn't matter to you, you just did it. A move that would have left you thinking for at least a century and here you were taking a page out of their book, live for the moment.

You had landed in the middle of the forest having concealed your great mass from the humans not too far away and let your body shift, letting your golden scales turn into sun kissed skin, feeling your rows of razor sharp teeth become flat and dull, sensing hair sprouting on your head in wavy masses of warm golden colors as your draconic features retracted.

Human, it was not the first time you paraded around as one but it was going to be the first time you would do it amongst others of that species and for all purposes, you felt very fragile and naked in this form.

Still you wandered the dirty streets, not sure of what it was you had to find and when you were about to turn and head back to your mountain you crossed eyes with the deepest sapphire you had ever seen. Your own eyes locked on his and for the first time in your too long life, you lost the capacity to breathe.

It was frightening, unwanted and completely hypnotic. You stood there like a carving of the golden maiden as he grinned at you and bowed politely. He had probably thought a woman of your standing could only be royalty, and really in Dragon society, you were.

Looking back now, you could only realise that there were a billion roads that had opened up to you from that point on. Every single one of them flashed before your third eye and for the first time, you simply disregarded all the warnings, took a deep breath and the first step towards a very short, yet very happy life.

There had been so many firsts that day, so many things that had been so uncharacteristically unlike you and yet, you would have changed nothing. Not the young man with the blue eyes, your mate Weylin, not the two beautiful daughters he had given you, Rowena and Kestrel, not even the very short 65 years of life as you stood by his side as the lady of sight.

Sixty-five years was so short for you, a blink of an eye really. Certainly it had been the best years of your life. He had been the youngest son of the chief villager and the best hunter they had to offer, he wore his name well: Weylin, son of wolf.

He had known from the first moment that he laid eyes on you that you were not normal. You had been wrong in assuming he had thought of you as a noble woman, he had thought you descended from the gods to which they prayed. There had been talk in the small village that the sun's daughter had come to them and their village would prosper.

For months the youngest son showered you with gifts and pelts he had hunted, skinned and tanned himself, a primitive human custom to court a young woman to show them that the man could be an able provider for her and their future young. You had never thought you could be happier, he had eyes only for you and yet you couldn't help but fear. You feared the wrath of your god as he watched your actions from the other side, you feared your betrothed and his reaction if he ever found out what you truly where. And yet even in your fears you learned to think as they did, It was easy to steer this village in a path of it's own as visions flooded you. The chieftain had tried to convince you that his eldest son was a better candidate then his youngest but because of your advanced warnings, you always found a way around the problem and had steered the chieftain's heir to a woman who could better complete him.

Those were the days, when nothing else mattered but how many baskets you weaved or hides you tanned, how much meat the hunters brought back . . . and surrounded by all this you still felt like half of you was missing. You missed the wind rolling beneath your sails as you plowed threw misty clouds.

Weylin had known that something was wrong, that you where not fully content here. He had tried so hard to prove himself to you and yet he had the feeling you were standing on the edge of a knife, he desperately needed you to stay with him. And in the process of trying to figure out what it was you lacked you decided to show him, it was that or risk losing him in his quest to keep you in some form or other. A vision of him going to try and plead with the gods to let you go back home, if that was what could make you happy again, and you couldn't have loved him more in that instant.

You brought him to where you had landed that fateful day over a month and a half ago, and explained everything to him. The moment had been magical and he had been awed by you. Reverently touching your clawed paw as he whispered that you were the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

You had made him your mate that night and sealed your fate as well.

Five centuries of living a half-life as you continued to watch every one of the other dragons fall to their respective doom, had you making your last visit to the Green's domain. His mate, your Queen, had been brutally murdered by a band of young miscreants and your daughter, Kestrel, had requested your immediate presence, hoping you could help stop the events. As it was, you could not. The only thing you could offer were the names of the culprits and watch as they were mercilessly executed before leaving to sleep in your old den as the founders tried to clean up what was left of the catastrophe.

Now, so many uncountable years later you sat in a pub in Hogsmead as the wizards and witches around you busied themselves, ignorant of the things to come. You waited for the day Snape would allow you entrance to his domain; you just prayed it wouldn't be too late.

You sighed as another vision blurred past you, the sigh turned to a surprised and horrified gasp as your golden head whipped around to face the street beyond the bay window. It seemed your blood ran cold as you watched blue eyes that you seemed to know so well slowly turn a molten brass.

Weylin?

It couldn't be . . .


	17. It’s started

WARNING: Religion bashing, I myself am a catholic but let's face it, some things they did where just plain stupid.

Also, I managed to blackmail my BF into having something similar to what Draco will do to Mione cause I find it cute, erotic, sexy and just plain drool worthy. Lets face it, moms were wrong when they said not to play with our foods, XD (I've been pervified!!! Le gasp!!!)

Also, we're almost done, 4 or 5 more chapters and it's completed. OMG! Then I can move on to other things and look at this as my first successful fan fic

I love you girls and guys thanks for being with me for over the year.

Dragon's den

Chapter 15

It's started.

Part 1: My darkest night, my brightest love

To ADE22 of Black

The rain beat on the straw roofs of the castle town, somewhere in France.

She had been on the run for several days with her bounty in hand, and the law nipping at her heels. It wasn't the first time the young Azura had run for her life.

The first time had been at the tender age of thirteen.

Her _maman_ had died in child birth delivering her young brother, Francois, into the world, she had been ten. She was the eldest of seven children. The by-product of the Catholic Church's enforcement of women to bear child after child, which not only wore them out but thinned their life span to a few short years. She was to wed a blacksmith's son and had been reluctant. Nonetheless, she accepted. The life of a blacksmith's wife was an acceptable and respectable one, to be sure.

Yet, she would never wed her fiancé. Her _papa_ had died when she was twelve in a tavern scuffle over a silly wager that could have forced them from their land and home. Luckily, her _papa's_ fortune had been good; they still had the house at least.

Azura couldn't believe it, six children where left in her care. With so little income, and the king and Church taxing them into poverty, she had had no choice in the matter. She became a servant in the castle.

At thirteen she was no longer a virtuous virgin. The filthy prince had taken a liking to her as a bed mate. Needless to say, she could not have been more pleased to find his younger brother plotting against him.

Always the shrewd one, she had proposed her services. Anonymously, of course; she was no fool, after all. Traitors were burned at the stake, and after witnessing her dear sister, Marie, burn for witchcraft she really had no desire to die like that.

For a very good sum that was paid to her alias, monsieur Louis De Lila. Who would ever suspect a servant woman of killing a prince she frequently bedded? How easy it had been to plunge that dagger in his warm body.

Now, seven years later, she had turned a full-fledge assassin. Killing for money and always under a male alias; in order to keep her family safe. Her brothers and sisters where married and lived a good life, thanks to her. She made sure none knew of her means to make money.

She was a woman who enjoyed her work. She liked killing those arrogant pigs that squeezed the peasant population into poverty; they all quaked at the mention of her alias. All of them frightened into tripling their guards in hopes they were not the next targets, and always unaware of the young woman who would come begging for employment as a servant.

Maybe that was why she was galloping through the thick marshes bordering the village she had managed to cross in her attempt to flee the very authorities that had paid her to do the job. She was still dressed as a man and needed to hide long enough to change into her peasant's dress and switch horses, but by the looks of it she would have the luxury of neither. Her horse galloped through the marshes, while the rain soaked them both to the bone. She could feel their bodies getting weaker as her horse foamed at the mouth with the strain to keep going.

They galloped deeper and soon the steed was struggling to advance, this would not do. She could hear the guards and knights advancing on her, and she feared that maybe, this time, she would not be able to go home to her family. She dismounted and silently gasped when sludgy and cold water made contact with her skin. Oh God, it was so disgusting, and she was now waist deep in it as well!

Seeing a thick brush off at some distance, she made a dash for it, keeping low to make no noise. Her horse was breathing hard and advanced clumsily after her. She thanked God it was dark from lack of sun light thanks to the thickness of the growth overhead and the fog that blanketed the waters surface.

Reaching the vegetation, she swiftly pushed it aside fully intending to camouflage and hide among it, only to be surprised at finding the opening of a cave.

The cave seemed to twist around endlessly, branching out in many directions. It was dark and humid, yet so incredibly large. The opening had been half submerged in the murky, marsh water and she was now walking around, her horse trotting tiredly behind her.

Azura didn't feel very well; she had been sick the last few days but had thought nothing of it. However, now with the cold and the wet, she was sure she would catch her death. After a good passage of time of dragging her feet, she finally came to what seemed like a master chamber.

There where so many treasures – mountains of gold coins, piles of precious jewels and coffers overflowing with other valuable items. If she were in any other frame of mind, she would have wondered if the taxman had been stashing all of the money in this cave instead of giving it to the king, and then, in return have the king demand more money from the already too poor peasants.

As it was, she was wet and cold and really could have cared less about all this money lying around. She grabbed the nearest chest and opened it, emptied its content and flung it against the stone wall where the old wood split and broke into pieces. She rearranged the pile and took out her sword and flint, ready to start the fire that would allow her to warm up and dry off.

*********************

That presumptuous male!

'_How dare he defile your den,'_ you fumed silently. You had heard him enter with the four legged herbivore through the hidden passage that had been slightly above water level. He must have keen eyes to see the entrance, or it had been a complete stroke of luck and, now, he was here to steal your treasures!

You silently watched him as he took in your treasury, but curiously there was no look of wonder, greed or giddy amazement at finding such fortune. He looked like a drowned rat and as if he would collapse any moment. His horse was stepping nervously nearby, fully aware of the danger you represented. However, the male was completely oblivious as he opened one of your chests.

You sucked in a breath, rejoicing at the idea of melting the human into a pile of acidy goo, but held back when he just dumped it on the ground. You watched as he took a few panting breaths before flinging the chest against the wall.

He dragged his feet against the stone floor of the cave and took out his sword and flint. You couldn't help but ponder on how skinny the male was; such a small body and so little muscle mass. You watched curiously as he completely disregarded the fortune before him in favor of lighting the fire, once it was blazing you watched with glowing eyes as he dragged his frame to the horse. Unpacking the beast of his burdens, he opened a bag of oats for the famished animal.

Slowly the small male came back to the fire, and with the rising heat you caught a whiff of his scent and nearly choked in surprise.

It couldn't be!

You the black dragon, Adess, had imprinted on a human MALE! That was it. Bahamut had hit his head this morning and decided to take it out on you; it had to be some kind of joke! The human was going to die in the most painful of ways, intended mate or no. Perhaps, you'd see each other when the soul was reincarnated, into a female this time!

You opened your giant jaw, ready to munch him to death.

******************************

She sighed as the heat penetrated her deer skin clothes, unaware of the danger literally hanging above her head.

She unclasped her cloak and shed the heavy wet wool garment, landing with a loud, wet smack on the floor, followed by her head scarf and leather thongs that held her long hazel coloured hair from its hidden confine. Azura paused suddenly, thinking she had heard something. Her horse had become restless, and she swiftly grabbed her sword and a torch from her saddle bag and lit it.

She cursed herself for not taking a better look at her surrounding and this time she took her time to look around and sighed at the sight of a marsh rat scurrying past at the edge of the light. She dropped her guard and laughed tiredly, she needed sleep and this was the safest place to spend the night. She doubted the knights and guards would chase her through the marsh this long. She stripped off the gloves and long-sleeved shirt followed by the chest bindings.

*******************************

The noise she had heard was in fact your jaws snapping back into place as your giant head reared back. The sight of long, curly hair was enough to give you pause but the feminine face gave it away. _He_ was actually a _she_ dressed as a _he_. And you had nearly chewed her to death.

You frowned as she continued to strip off her clothes revealing a tone and muscular frame. The little experience with humans you did have allowed you to realise that this body type was not common. Usually women were slightly portly from non-stop child birth at the young age of eighteen, yet this female seemed to be untainted from bearing any child whatsoever. You briefly found yourself entertaining the image of a rounded abdomen, heavy with your hatchling.

Wisps of magic swirled unnoticed by the feverish female as you began to take the form of an attractive human male, long fine black hair with fair skin and dark eyes. Laws be damned, if you had imprinted on this female then you would mate her and that was all there was to it. Surely your god couldn't go against the faiths, if they decided to give you this mortal as your own.

She was surprised to see you coming around from a large pile of gold coins, the welcome she had given you was appropriate as well. She screamed out angrily at being caught naked, and proceeded to fling a dagger that had been hidden in her left boot.

Thank Bahamut for your speedy reflexes.

From then it had been a battle of wills. You had told her she was trespassing, she had replied with a sword at your throat and cut you deep enough to leave a scar you never bothered to completely heal. She had marked you, in her own way, and it was enough to initiate your urge to mark her back and mate.

Even now as you slept, you couldn't bring yourself to regret that night, and all the nights after it. You couldn't regret the two children she had given you or the times you both spent plotting the outcome of a job. She had lived a good life by your side, and didn't really seem to mind the fact that you took pleasure in the most heinous ways to kill people. She wasn't pure and innocent, she was your equal and it was only too bad she couldn't live forever, like you.

Your children, Cain and Clarice had taken up the torch, quite literally. They had been responsible for some of the best murders. It was only too bad Cain had been caught killing the queen in the castle centuries later for ordering the hybrids to stay in the confines of Hogwarts. Your daughter had been far too smart to do something so stupid; she was just like your beloved mate. How you missed the smell and feel of her as she lay heavy with your offspring.

"Adess," a deep far away voice sounded. "Adess, time to wake now. The time of blood has come."

You opened your eyes slowly, catching the sight of a silver dragon.

"Wudelfin, you woke me from my dreams of her," you growl.

The silver eyes seemed to soften and sadden with the knowledge that only an imprinted male who had lost the object of his devotion could have.

"I know, but the time for sleep is past. We need to prepare for war"

You lifted your great head, and slowly stretched out, hearing your joints popping after being so long in a state of lethargy.

"So be it," you growl.

Part 2: Picnic bananas

It was close to lunch time and Hermione couldn't wait to eat.

What little breakfast she had eaten was long gone and she was positively famished. She walked with purpose toward the Great Hall but was deviated from her goal by a warm arm around her waist, and was gently guided to the front doors.

"But . . . but . . . food!" Hermione whined as the sound of eating drifted to her ears as well as the grumbling of her snarling stomach.

Draco just chuckled as he walked her outside, noticing several wondering stares as they paused at the steps.

"What are you up to Draco?" she asked suspiciously.

"Surprise love, don't ruin it for me."

"Why not? You ruined my breakfast, and now you're doing a fine job at ruining my lunch. I think I have a right to ruin a surprise for you," she complained.

"Now, now; don't be like that. As I recall this morning, you weren't the least bit concerned about breakfast as you moaned my name while clinging to the shower bars. As for now, all I have to ask you is if you trust me."

Now that was a lot to ask for, Hermione mused and blushed a bright red. Trust a Slytherin with a plan in his head; but then again he was her Slytherin.

"Hmm, I guess I could trust you," she replied playfully, as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Thanks so much," he hissed sarcastically.

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her just as he felt the familiar pain of pins and needles running over his body. He opened his eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of her uncertain expectancy. He unfurled his wings and felt her stiffen at the prospect of flight. He knew she hated flying, he suspected the fear started in her first year on their first lesson of brooms. He remembered her saying that if it didn't have wings then it wasn't meant to fly.

Well, he had wings so, by all means, he was meant to fly. It was also, probably, the reason she wasn't wildly protesting, the irony of her situation was not lost on him. He picked her up bridal style and went running as fast as possible, to get enough lift to take-off.

Hermione had him in a choke hold, but he didn't complain. As he started to gain altitude, he beat his powerful wings then changed his grip, aligning her body with his as his legs wrapped around hers and his arms held her securely around her waist.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

She did as he asked and gasped, they were flying above the great lake, so low that she only needed to extend her arm to skim the surface. Hermione couldn't help smiling as she reached out. When she was a little girl her father took her out fishing and she would always let her hand trail in the water as he drove the boat

Draco watched her reflection in the lake's dark surface as she watched on in amazement. She was so beautiful, how could he have ever thought otherwise, he mused. He watched her as her eyes focused on his reflection and they held their gaze for what seemed like ages.

Finally, Draco arrived at the outskirts of Hogwart's lands and softly touched down. "We're here," he called out in triumph.

"Oh!" Hermione was speechless at the lovely sight before her.

Laid out was a small picnic for two consisting of small sandwiches, salads, tarts, chocolate with assorted fruits, small cakes and champagne. It was all arranged on a blanket with plates and cutlery.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you," she whispered genuinely touched at the thoughtfulness of the surprise he offered.

Hermione sat as Draco started to put different foods on her plate; she eagerly ate to get to dessert. She was the daughter of dentists but damn she had a wicked sweet tooth. Draco saw her haste as she eyed the desserts and smirked, a very delicious idea forming as he finished eating his sandwiches.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously when the familiar feeling of his mind suddenly vanished, just after having received the vaguest impression of mischief.

"What are you up to?" she said suspiciously.

"Nothing you will dislike, I assure you," he said with his trademark Malfoy smirk.

Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine. Whatever he was planning was bound to be either trouble for her, or very pleasurable, she really hoped for the latter. Draco, smirk still in place, crawled over to his mate and slipped his fingers over her red and gold tie, loosening it before slipping it off.

Hermione was completely entranced by his laughing eyes as he drew his head down to steal a heated kiss and hardly noticed when he pulled her hands up over her head, tying them securely with the Gryffindor cloth. She only noticed her predicament when he withdrew from her. To say she was turned on was a slight understatement. Her own excitement, coupled with that of Draco's, had given her a new high.

He smirked and undid his own green and silver tie, unbuttoning his first two buttons under her heated brown eyes.

"The safety word is bananas," he whispered in her ear.

Before she could ask him why on earth he would say something like that, she found herself blindfolded and sprawled on her stomach over the picnic cloth. Hermione was about to protest but yelped when she felt sharp teeth burying themselves in the smooth skin of one of the cheeks of rounded bottom, not enough to pierce skin but still enough to feel a sting.

Draco growled out in pleasure as he swirled his tongue over the sore spot while fondling the other firm globe. He lifted her on her knees and started to divest her of the bothersome school robes and underwear, while nipping at her neck and shoulders. She shivered when she felt the point of a claw run up the length of her spine.

Draco finished divesting his mate of her clothing and took a moment to really look at her. Her impossible mane that called to his fingers, her long slender throat with a flat pink scar that aroused the hell out of him, her shapely body that seemed perfect, even with her imperfections, the light dusting of brown freckles along her shoulders and birth mark on her left hip.

"Draco?"

His eyes snapped back to attention. Realizing he had been silent and motionless to the blindfolded girl, Draco groaned and ducked his head to her birth mark. Laving it with his mouth and tongue and hearing her squeal in surprise. Draco reached for one of the dessert platters and picked a fruit, he trailed it along her skin as he laid her down on the blanket.

Hermione was trying very hard to try and guess what the wet, cold thing he was trailing along her skin was. But it was rather hard when he was following it with his tongue, nipping her with a fang, once in a while. He finally reached her lips, letting the fruit slip into her mouth he watched as she bit down. He reached out for something else and brought up with a small piece of cake. He smirked as he placed it between her breasts then he took more fruit and placed it on her stomach.

"What are you up to?" she breathed out. She was aroused but also very suspicious.

"Helping myself to a little dessert," he said chuckling. "I must say, you look positively delectable."

Hermione blushed as she felt him dive in, lips, tongue and teeth working over the valley of her breasts, eating the cake he had placed there. She felt him lick her clean and moaned as he laved her nipples. Her body shuddering lightly, she felt him kiss down her body before coming back up to her mouth and playing tongue-a-war with her.

She shivered as his icing covered lips played with hers, letting her taste the delicious cake he had savored on her. She moaned as he pulled away. To say this game amused her was an understatement, she loved trying to guess what he was going to do next. Gasping, she felt something moist and sweet being placed in her mouth – the very cake he had sampled moments before.

Draco watched her as she greedily ate the piece he had offered her and another idea came to mind to put that mouth of hers to good use. He sat her upright and then reached for more cake icing, smearing it over his member. He slipped his fingers through her hair and guided her mouth to him.

Hermione could guess what he was up too by the way he had pulled her forward. Meeting up with hard, heated flesh had only proved her suspicions. She tentatively licked at the flesh before her and found it covered with frosting. Smiling, she immediately covered him with her mouth, greedily licking and sucking at the sugar coated shaft and feeling satisfaction at hearing his moans and groans. It made her feel powerful to be able to drive him mindless this way.

Draco's eyes had rolled back as his mouth hung open. This was by far the best blow job he had ever had the pleasure of having. He couldn't believe he had never thought of this before, give the girl a goal and enjoy the ride. He tried very hard not to come as his toes curled at the pleasure she gave him. Slowly, he pulled his mate away from him and cast a cleaning charm on himself; it wouldn't do to make love to her with a dirty dick, no matter how kinky.

His lips came crashing against her as he roughly pushed her down against the blanket covered ground; it seemed play time was over. Draco left her mouth and decided to go sample the finest of desserts his world had to offer. Crawling down her body, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what he was planning now but let out a surprised yelp when she felt him descend on her. If she thought his fingers had been heaven this morning, it was nothing compared to his mouth now. She felt the flat of his long tongue eagerly stroking her and she bucked at the feel of it sliding and sucking.

Draco watched her loosely, trying every little trick he knew to see what she liked and what she seemed to shy away from. She seemed to hate it when he used the tip of his tongue but mewled the most pleasant sound when he sucked lightly. He kept watching her as he inserted his finger, easing it in and out of her as he kept up his attentions with his mouth, trying to find the perfect spot. Hearing her gasp, he concentrated his attentions on that particular spot. It seemed the texture of the skin there was slightly different, rougher almost.

He watched as her breath came out in short, fast pants; only to stop moments later, as her body tensed. Draco growled at her, trying to encourage her to jump over the edge for him, and he was rewarded handsomely when her body arched up and her legs locked around his head. The cry she released was soft and breathy, he would be forever glad she wasn't a screamer.

Draco wiped his face with the back of his hand as he crawled back up her body. He was so intent on keeping her in his sight; he never saw her fast movements. In moments, her bonded wrists had hooked onto the back of his head and she yanked him up to her for a mind numbing kiss. Draco was pleased; it seemed she had appreciated his attentions but he honestly had had his fill of foreplay.

Hermione broke away from him as a strangled moan escaped her lips; the feeling of being filled with him was far too good for words. She threw her head back and Draco dove in to the luscious swan-like neck, nipping on the scarred flesh. Draco pulled out and thrust back in, enjoying this eternal dance between two people who only desired to be one, if only for a moment.

Hermione could feel him move inside her, while his face remained buried in her neck. She could feel his movements becoming faster and harder, as his lip covered teeth scrapped her skin. Hermione felt the coils in her belly tighten as she dug her short blunt nails into the skin of his back, making him hiss in pain. She vaguely wondered when her bindings had been removed but couldn't seem to keep the thought in the forefront of her mind for long.

Draco suddenly detached himself from her neck and folded her legs to his chest changing the angle. His eyes roamed over her blindfolded eyes to her neck, that was now red from his abuse, to his mark and, finally, her breasts that bounced with every thrust of his hips. This new position seemed to be most unforgiving to him as he tried his best to hold out. He felt her tighten around him as her back arched off the ground. He couldn't help the relieved smile when he, finally, let himself become consumed by his own pleasure, following her off the precipice moments later.

Hermione felt his pleasant weight on her as he tried to hold himself from crushing her. She didn't really care and was disappointed when he rolled over on the blanket, breathing loudly. She reached up and took the blindfold off and took a look over at her mate, pleased to see him looking so deliciously exhausted. She curled up into him and closed her eyes, content to take a little nap before lunch ended.

Draco flew back to the school grinning from ear to ear as his precious passenger blushed madly. She was still replaying some of the parts she had enjoyed the most and it was starting to get 'hard' to fly.

"If you don't stop reminiscing, I'll either fly down for a quickie or drop you in the lake to cool you off," he teased.

"So, one chance or two that the consequence of not stopping these thoughts are enjoyable?" she mocked as she replayed the exquisite feeling of him pushing into her and felt Draco shudder and respond.

"Hmm, one would land us in detention for being late to Potions; the other will only land you in detention for being late. I think I'll drop you in the lake," he said, shaking his head to try and clear it of his own lust.

"You do that and you're sleeping alone, in your bed, for the rest of the week!"

Draco pouted and flew on to the castle as Hermione laughed at his feigned grumpiness. She surprised herself by allowing herself to continue thinking with her mind pleasantly in the gutter. Who would have pegged Hermione Granger for a sex-hungry woman? This was decidedly Draco's fault; she wasn't like this before being married to him.

They both walked down to the dungeons arriving in the nick of time for class. Draco seated himself and noticed something rather strange with Blaise.

"I found her," was all he said in answer to Draco's questioning look before Snape called them to attention for the start of his class.

Part 3: Voldemort's slave

It was freezing at these altitudes.

If it wasn't for the Warming Charm on the black-hooded figures, they would have died of hypothermia the moment they Apparated on the high mountain. How something could actually live so high up was beyond them.

They had been tirelessly searching for the entrance of a cave for a good three days now. Trying to find what their master was so desperate to get his bonny hands on – the white dragoness that was rumored to be asleep in these high peeks. It was too bad the Malfoy's had deserted the Dark Lord when their blood traitorous son fell for a Mudblood, one of them mused, as he marched moodily up the slopes, ignoring the cracking and groaning sounds at his feet. He continued to walk around the snow and ice-covered peaks, and gave a surprised yell when the ground gave out from under him.

"Mulciber!"

"I'm all right," he called back up, then more silently. "_Lumos._"

Before him stood the towering form of a white dragon cast in a shield of eternal ice It was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen and, in his opinion, the endless days and nights of searching for this creature seemed all the more worth it.

He grinned and eagerly pushed back his sleeve, pressing his wand to his Dark Mark, enjoying the burning sensation and the knowledge that HE had found the dormant beast. Surely, his master would reward him greatly for this. He waited patiently as the others struggled down the ice shaft, not even bothering to help his comrades get down into the cave, laughing as one slipped and fell on his ass.

Mulciber didn't bother helping the Lestrange brothers get up; it was beneath him to do that. He wasn't stupid, he knew the only reason they called after him was to see if he was dead, and, therefore, secure the praises and good will of the Dark Lord for themselves.

The man grinned as a dark presence seemed to materialise before him, he immediately dropped to his knees with his head bowed.

"My Lord, I have found the sleeping dragon," he said, all but too eagerly.

"Hmm, and you've also exceeded the time frame I demanded be kept Mulciber," he reminded, deeply annoyed it had taken them so long.

Mulciber's mind raced for an adequate excuse but found that none would please his Lord so he wisely chose to stay silent.

The Lestrange brothers walked to his side in humbled silence and fell to their knees before their Lord. They were deeply pleased their fellow Death Eater had taken the brunt of their Lord's displeasure. After all, if you couldn't do the job to one-hundred percent capacity, then it was best to be below the radar. Let someone else take the brunt of it. Mulciber was truly a fool to have thought they desired praises after exceeding the time frame allotted to find the ugly beast.

Voldemort looked at the sleeping female before him and waved off his useless followers. He knew, for a fact, the female before him would be enraged when she awoke. One such as she did not spend thousands of years confined to sleep, only to wake up in a marvelous disposition.

He only hoped she would be made to see reason, and agree with his point of view. If not, then he would have to collar the beast. Of course, he'd collar her anyway, it would just be a matter of activating the Submission Spell on the piece of metal or not. He fingered the cool surface of the Magical Binding Chain and took a deep breath.

"Leave us," he ordered.

The three men disappeared in the blink of an eye, glad to be dismissed and leave their master to the slumbering monster. Voldemort took another look at the sleeping white beast encased in a thick shield of ice, and gathered his patience and strength.

"It's time to awaken Mara. The time of blood is upon us and you are called to arms!"

The dragon's eyes snapped open and their great depths concentrated on the puny human before her. The ground became unsteady as the eternal ice that encased the great beast started to crack and fall apart.

"Why have you awoken me!" she snarled after a moment. "You are just like me, but not. Explain this, now!"

Voldemort didn't reply immediately, only took out his wand and aimed it at the beast, who regarded the tiny stick in bored confusion.

"I don't like explaining to those who are beneath me. _Death Link,_" Voldemort spat at seeing her expression.

The white one snarled as her already stiff body convulsed in utter pain. Silvery runes appeared over the expanse of her great white neck, like a collar stretching along her scaly skin in intricate patterns. Her snarls soon turned to screams as her form shifted and shrank, the runes burning her flesh as she convulsed on the floor.

Voldemort regarded the shaking female with a disdainful sneer. She tried to raise herself on trembling arms as baby fine white hair moved from her face and pooled around her like a white halo.

She parted her whitish, blue lips and screamed in anger, trying to lash out at the insolent male who had dared bring her to her knees in such a disgraceful manner. However, she found herself unable to change back to her greater shape.

"What have you done to me," she hissed out, her ice blue eyes flashing white.

"Stand up," Voldemort growled.

Mara took a great breath to blow an ice cyclone on the one who dared to presume able to order her around but found her deadly breath choked in her lungs. She coughed violently, feeling her insides freeze up momentarily.

Voldemort stood by in annoyance; he fingered the delicate chain and walked over to the prostrated ice dragoness, binding the chain around her neck in a violent move that left her momentarily dazed.

"As long as you bear my curse, ancient ice beast, you will do as I say, and I say get up now!"

Mara took to her staggering feet in utter bewilderment and anger. He would pay for this slight. Breathing heavily, she silently vowed her vengeance on this insolent male.


End file.
